All fired up
by AsexualCoolKid
Summary: Mika Kaguya Raidon, the heiress to two extinct clans. The second known person to have the Kaguya kekkei genkai and the only person whose grandfather stole the chakra of her whole clan and of thousands of beasts and put the stolen chakra inside of her. Not that she had any idea on how to use it without turning into an almost suicidal beast that killed anything in its sight.
1. Chapter 1- We all look at the same sky

A petite, timid, and well behaved blonde girl jerks on the cottony sleeve of her mothers evening gown, the somewhat tipsy elder woman glimpses down and raises an overly plucked eyebrow at her daughter, this was the third time that the child had interrupted her in the last hour.

"What is it this time?" The woman barks out softly, after sending her friends an uncomfortable smile, all the mother wanted was a nice lunch with her friends to celebrate her engagement. Her life was a whole other story, her friends each have their own stories too. In their small, oblivious minds their lives were seen as important and 'worth living' but in reality why would they matter? They left no impact on the world asides from a name above a gravestone.

"I want some money," the daughter demands lightly and the mother raises her eyebrow further, this was new. Hopefully the girl wouldn't make a habit of money nagging, their family sure as hell wasn't made of money.

"Aren't you full? Do you need more to eat?" The middle aged mother asks in a hushed tone and the small girl shakes her head, pointing her small chubby finger to another girl, she looked to be around 10 years old and she was standing right outside the shop, the cloak covered almost all her face, the girl is slouching so all you could really see was her small frown and glowing green eyes. She held herself confidently yet the cloak seemed to suggest some form of self loathing.

"Her stomach is rumbling but she's not coming in, maybe she needs money," the girl suggests and the mum glances down at her daughter then up at the other girl. She couldn't believe how selfless her little girl was being, actually offering to feed someone else? Someone who is potentially homeless? The mother couldn't be any prouder of her little puffball of a child.

"Fine."

Then the woman fishes out some money, enough to buy a few full bowls of ramen and hands it to her 7 year old midget. The young girl showed adorable features, soft caramel coloured hair and big green eyes, the mother was glad to have such a beautiful offspring.

"But don't buy any toys or crap like that," The stern lady scolds and the little girl nods, taking the money and rushing towards the girl in the cloak. The mother looks at her friends and laughs sheepishly, her friends were all cooing over her adorable daughter which was a good sign.

"Excuse me, miss?" the child whispers shyly and the cloaked figure looks down, her whole face still shadowed by her clothing. What skin was visible was fairly bronzed and clear, her eyes were captivating though and stood out.

"There a problem?" The black haired girl asks lowly, the little girl had noticed how intimidating and scary the voice sounded. It was clear that the cloaked girl was older than her, their height difference and maturity suggested as such.

"I-I got this for you, if you'd like you can buy some food or anything else," The small girl stutters, suddenly feeling shy. It wasn't a new reaction to the cloaked figure, she was used to scaring children, so she quit trying to be friendly. The black haired girl seems to hesitate before slowly raising her hand, revealing it from her sleeve. Her skin was weirdly smooth and her nails were sharp like claws but well kept and clean. She takes the money finally and stares at the ashy blonde child. Said child squints to try to see the older persons face, her curiosity was too much to take.

"Thank you, kid," the mysterious girl mumbles, her tone sounding displeased, not that the other girl could notice such a thing at such a naive age.

"Where are you from miss? Where's your home?" The little girl asks, earning a laugh from the older one, though it sounded more like a snort. It feels so cold and venomous, it startled the younger child a lot.

"You're a bit of a stalker eh? I don't have a home," She explains quietly and the little girl groans in confusion, not understanding much of what the older person was saying.

All of a sudden a boy with blonde hair in an orange tracksuit shoves past, making the girls' hood fall off. It all happened so fast that the cloaked figure didn't even have time to be shocked. A series of gasps fill the room and the little girl slowly backs away. The blonde boy assumed that the gasps were because of him, this made his eyes lower and his soft but calloused hands shape into fists.

"G-get away! Leave!" the younger girl almost trips over her own feet, she was staring at the cloaked girl and blonde boy in horror. They were both different, yet also somehow so close to being the same that it was uncanning.

The emerald eyed girl was oddly boyish appearance wise, short raven black hair that stopped just below her ears and covered her left eyebrow and some of her left eye and her skin was, as said before, quite tanned, maybe even a tad darker than the blonde boy stood quietly next to her. She wore a mask to cover the lower part of her face to cover the few light glowing green scales that decorated her cheek bones and neck though some of the scales were visible, which is what brought on the shocked gasps. A sprinkle of small green scales under and next to her eyes, completely symmetrical and just as bright as her eyes.

There were also, hard to miss, red two dots on her forehead, meaning she's a member of the thought to be extinct Kaguya clan, a murderous clan that had basically killed themselves with their foolish roughness. Thought the short buff girl wasn't planning on following in their footsteps, the heiress wanted to fix their mistakes and be a protector.

The little girl backs away even more before running back to her mum. Her mother quickly holds her daughter, a look of disgust sent to the blonde boy. The Kaguya puts her hood on again, before turning around, she starts to walk off when the blonde boy grabs her sleeve. Naruto didn't catch her tense up under her cloak, all her hard earned muscles tensed and prepared to beat the snot out of any threatening characters.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you 'ttebayo!" He cheers half-heartedly, smiling bright at the confused and shocked girl, he was glad that she hadn't refused his company yet.

"Why are you apologising to me? Are you not scared?" She breathes out lowly and he laughs softly, smiling brightly at her. The Uzumaki was full of hope that there was a friendship in store for them.

"I bumped into you silly, and what is there to be scared of?" The boy asks her with curious shining eyes, the Kaguya heiress rolls her bright eyes and pulls her hood off, pointing at the scales.

"What isn't there to be scared of?" She grunts softly into, smirking slightly when the boys eyes widen but gasping when an awestruck smile grows on his whiskered face. The green eyed girl wordlessly strokes the markings at the same time the blue eyed boy lightly touched the hard cold scales. The two small young children both blush slightly and pull their hands away, the black haired one tilting her head curiously.

"Cool," They say in harmony, the blonde boy giggling softly and the girl smiles gently.

"I'm Naruto, wanna have some ramen with me?" He asks and the blacked haired girl tilts her head, pondering it before nodding slowly. The Ramen shop was completely empty, no one wanted to be near the two kid-freaks.

"Uh- yeah...and my name is Mika" she responds lightly, her voice filled with humour and interest.

"Sweet, oh and do you mind paying?" Naruto asks and she seems to smile to herself, catching on to the boys plan.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Hehehe, quick learner."

Mika's Pov

This kid is either a complete idiot or he actually wants to be friends with me, a strange stranger from another land. I don't really know which I would prefer. I was watching him eat silently, mentally debating if I should eat and take my mask off or not eat and starve.

"Would you like mine?" I ask stubbornly, Naruto looks at me for a while without speaking, his eyes filled with confusion and curiosity. I cross my arms and glance away with irritated eyes, god, how dumb can he be? Just take the free food and spare me the kind boy act.

"You aren't hungry?" He asks with a small smile on his slightly tanned face, I start to shake my head but my growling stomach shuts me up before I could speak. Fuck shit fuck. I mentally punch my stomach but on the outside my face just lights up like a cherry.

Naruto giggles and shakes his head, playing with his goggles with both of his grubby hands. He looked to be around the same age or younger than me, his eyes were big and blue and from a distance he seemed happy but I could tell he was more than that. Everyone is more than just what they look like, I mean maybe not for the hot ones cause they're usually less.

"I think you should eat it." Naruto giggles and I decide not to argue, those were the wisest words he had said all day. I start eating, feeling a bit irritated since Naruto was staring at me intently from the moment I reached for my mask, still I pull the soft black fabric down my face and set it at my neck.

The boy stops eating and stares at me with awe, smiling smugly when my face heats up at the attention. I quickly force the food down my throat and slam the money on the table, pulling my mask up as the boy flinches with shock.

"Keep staring, I'll kill you!" I shout without thinking, pulling my hood over my face and storming out of the shops. I didn't think about how I was the cause of that hopeful smile on the boys face, that I was his only chance of a friend.

"Hey! where are you going?" Naruto asks, following along behind me, I turn around quickly and tense up when I see the smile on his face. What the shit?

"M-Mika-chan, I am sorry for staring. You're just really cool looking and I really like it," He lowers his head submissively as he apologises and I tilt my head with curiosity. He likes the scales?

"Awesome?" I mumble and he laughs, scratching his neck with a bashful grin.

"I was a little spooked at first, but who am I to judge you from your face right?" He says, blushing to himself, I smile slightly, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath before staring back at him. Two sets of glowing eyes contrast against each other in a silent battle.

"Why aren't you judging me? I haven't done anything good to you, well asides from buying you food. I did threaten to kill you afterwards though," I point out and he shrugs, once again playing with his goggles.

"I didn't do anything wrong either but I still get treated like a monster," Naruto responds, looking a little down before smiling at me. He just ignored the whole 'I'll kill you' part then?

"How silly would I be if I did that to other people?" He adds and I nod, he reminded me of myself a few years ago.

"I guess you are right, but I'm not leaving because of the scales, I'm leaving because I have some other place to be." I lie, my mouth moving before my mind, he raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Why are you lying? I remember you said you didn't have a home. So why not let this village be your home?" He asks and my eyes widen, he's not being serious is he?

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei would let you join in the academy, if you want to be a ninja like me of course. " Naruto laughs softly and I stand still, no one has ever offered me a home before. I open my mouth to reply but then I stop, scared, he could just be using me for some plan, it's happened plenty of times.

But that smile, so bright and trusting and those eyes...no one can fake being lonely. I think maybe I could stay for just a little while..

"Yeah I guess." I mumble, fiddling with the kunai hidden on the inside of my sleeve, my eyes looking everywhere but him as my face reddens.

Naruto cheers and grabs my arm, pulling me behind him, the wind making my hood fall off. The blonde turns and around and sends me a bright smile, it was one so bright that an unusual smile started growing on my own face. With the sun behind him he almost looked unreal, like this is all a dream. He's like some gift, sent to fix what was broken. This boy...I'll protect him with my life.

Skip of the time

"IKUKA-SENSEI IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto shouts, pulling me into an academy class. He comes to a sudden halt and I almost trip over his feet. Everyone stops their talking and begin staring at me and Naruto, I quickly pull my hood back up, my whole face heating up as I stare at my feet.

"Naruto...YOU'RE LATE!" the man shouts and Naruto grumbles, mimicking the older man with a sneer.

"Yeah yeah I know, but listen. This girl, Mika, wants to become a ninja!" He shouts cheerfully, wrapping an arm over my shoulder and snickering when I blush and push him away.

"You mean your hooded friend here?" 'Iruka-sensei' asks and Naruto nods, suddenly pulling my hood off, his hand reaching to pull my mask down too. My face heats up with anger and embarrassment and I grab Naruto's hand and push him back before he could touch my mask. He smiles guiltily and I roll my eyes silently, scoffing.

"Naruto, is she even from here?" The brunette asks, and I glare at my feet, he's too scared to ask me himself huh? What a prick.

"I dunno ask her yourself." Naruto grunts lazily and my jaw drops comically, way to have my back Naruto.

"Mika-chan, where are you from? Do you have an ID?" He asks and I mumble a quiet yes and pull out an ID from my pocket. He stares at it for a while before sighing and laughing dryly.

"Naruto, you never told me your friend was a Kaguya." Iruka-sensei says and Naruto rolls his eyes stupidly. Well it wasn't stupid looking, he is just stupid. In a cute way. I suppose.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asks and Iruka-sensei groans, I stiffle a giggle at the whole ordeal.

"If you actually paid attention you'd know that it has to do with everything, the Kaguya clan is extinct!" He says and Naruto gasps, then somehow more people start to stare.

"Mattaku, If I wanted to follow in their footsteps I would have attacked someone already," I mutter sarcastically, people slowly look away, no longer intrigued thankfully.

"But, I'm not one to leave a child on the streets." Iruka-sensei sighs before handing me back my ID with a weird smile on his scarred face.

"You will have to go see the hokage later today; you understand that right?" He says and I nod silently. I already had a pass to go through the village, so I don't really see the deal of being asked questions, but I guess villages have been snuck into before with this exact technique. I put my ID in my pocket and he points at a free seat between two girls. I slowly walk to the seat and sit down, too lazy to say anything to either of them.

"Sup?" the girl on my left greets, I look at her with furrowed eyebrows, she's got long bright purple hair with blueish grey coloured eyes. I nod at her, waving one hand lazily and she smirks, her eyes fill with a cheekiness not unlike Naruto's.

"My name is Jay," She says with a small smile, is everyone here so welcoming? No, thats impossible. Yet maybe I can deal with the small amount of people who are.

"I'm assuming you already heard my name but I'm Mika I guess, pleased to meet you,"

Time of skips

After the class ended Iruka took me to the Hokage, who is actually quite a nice guy, even if he did interrogate me. Basically I told him enough information to keep him satisfied, I said the scales were because of a snake bite. He doubted my answer but decided not to dig into it much more, since I looked exhausted. Then he told me to stay with Naruto for the night, so after looking around for an hour I found the blonde outside the ramen shop where we first met.

"Oh! hey Mika!" He smiles warmly and I feel a slight blush grow onto my cheeks as I dip my head in response, suddenly embarrassed for some reason unknown to me. Maybe I just wasn't used to people lighting up just at the sight of me like that.

"So whiskers, can I stay at yours for the night? Until I find my own place to stay?" I ask quickly, hoping that he would accept. The fact that I even approached him made the blonde smile like a child who was just given a new puppy and then further my request made his eyes glow. It hurt to know how low he had the bar set, he was shocked at simple human decency.

"Like a sleepover?" Naruto softly suggests and I smile back slightly, looking at the ground to hide my reddened face. I'm worse than him apparently, what the fuck is a sleepover?

"Whatever the fuck that is, yeah," I grunt with annoyance and he laughs, louder and happier than I'd heard all day during his little pranks. He takes me to where he lives and I look around, noticing how empty it was. This place was barely liveable.. He shuts the door behind me and starts running around cleaning up rubbish and dirty laundry, not that there was much of either.

"Its my first sleepover, so I have no idea what we should do..maybe play a game?" The blonde suggests and I look at him with confusion, what the hell does he mean by 'game'? Naruto rubs his neck and looks around, apparently something catches his attention 'cause he runs towards me, grabbing my arms and smiling warmly.

"You must be hungry? What would you like to eat?" My newfound friend asks and I frown awkwardly, which apparently bothered the boy, who pouts, pointing at my mask.

"In this house I like to have no secrets so could you take your mask off?" Naruto asks like its no big deal. I look away from him, my attention turned to the posters on his walls. Eventually I bring my hand to my mask, pulling it down so it rests on my neck. The second I do so some sort of sweet is shoved into my mouth. I shout out some gibberish and rip the overly sweet object out.

"Its a lollipop, have you never had one before?" Naruto questions with disbelief when he notices my dumbstruck expression. Naruto takes his own lollipop and pops it into his mouth, after he does that he runs towards the couch, sitting on it and grabbing a book and pencil. The blonde turns and smiles at me again, patting the spot next to him. Eventually I sit down besides him, chewing on the lollipop and earning a confused expression from the blue eyed boy. I take the stick like thing and bend it into a triangle before flicking it towards the bin, I shoot...and I score.

"Mikaaaaa you're meant to savour the taste," Naruto whines and I frown, tilting my head to the left as I stare at his unblinking blue eyes, having a short staring contest. Blue contrasting with green yet again.

"The purpose of eating is to get protein and vitamins, flavour has nothing to do with it," I grunt with annoyance with a small glare in my eyes and his eyes widen, he tosses the book onto the floor and grabs my face.

"DO YOU EVER ENJOY THE FOOD FOR ITS FLAVOUR?" He shouts and I slowly shake my head, like some sort of tiger Naruto pounces into the kitchen, turning on his kettle. Meanwhile I stare at the space he once stood with a dumb look of my face. I didn't know anyone could be so passionate about food.

"I'm going to make us some ramen ok? YOU HAVE TO SAVOUR THE BEAUTIFUL TASTE!" He shouts and I frown but deicide not to argue, I guess he owes me a meal anyway.

"Haha now that I can see your face I know how you react to stuff, its better for us that way," He says from the kitchen and I roll my eyes, grabbing the book he threw and skimming through the pages. My eyebrows furrow together as I try to decipher the scribbles.

"You like to draw?" I ask, but its not really a question, I already knew. Naruto shouts 'owowowowo' then he adds something about stupid hot water. I guess he didn't hear me. I look through his drawings, my eyebrows perked with confusion. Some of these drawings are really awful.

"Ahh aren't they awesome?" Naruto asks as he sits down next to me again, handing me a cup of noodles and some chop sticks. I frown, is he kidding? I could draw better than that when I was six. I guess its a personal thing to him, since he doesn't have any friends he needs at least one hobby. I decide not to reply to his question, instead I grab the chopsticks and start eating.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto sings and I look at him with confusion. He gasps and bops me on the head lightly when he noticed I had already started eating.

"You're meant to say thank you before you eat baka," He scolds, probably thinking he's some sort of Iruka, before scoffing down his ramen. I frown, that makes no sense. He made the noodles so why would he thank himself. Begrudgingly, I copy him, this time I eat the noodles slowly, allowing the taste to take over my tongue.

"Good huh?" Naruto asks when he notices the stars in my eyes as I eat the noddles as slowly as possible, as if it were my last meal.

"I have been eating food wrong my entire life, please Naruto-sensei, teach me your ways," I deadpan after I finish my noodles, I set the cup down besides Naruto's and sigh as he laughs at me.

"Hahaha that doesn't make me a sensei, Mika, what makes someone a sensei is how much they know and if they teach people stuff," He explains, flicking me on the nose before starting a really strange sketch in his book. I stare at him with my eyebrows furrowed, does anything this blonde say, asides from food related topics, make sense?

"What you just said...it proves my point. You are my sensei because you are teaching me stuff about eating," I explain and he stares at me again, an irritated look in his eyes.

"Nah, I couldn't be your sensei, I'm too dumb-"

"You said it depends on what you know, clearly you know a lot more about savouring flavours than I," I continue and Naruto throws his hands up in exasperation.

"WERE YOU BORN YESTERDAY OR SOMETHING?" He shouts and I glance to the left, grumbling and poking my tongue out at him with a glare on my scale decorated face.

"Is that how leaf shinobi say happy birthday?" Naruto gasps with shock and slaps his hands onto his cheeks, bowing and apologising.

"Is it your birthday today?" He asks dumbly and I roll my eyes yet again.

"Did I not just say that? You're a bit slow whiskers," I cross my arms and glare at him, he glares back and a sudden silence fills the room. Suddenly a huge smirk grows on Naruto's face.

"I dibs first shower!" He shouts, jumping off and running away. I frown, watching after him before sighing and doing my own drawing in his book, this one is a simple sketch of Gaara, the only other person who I considered a friend. It was obviously based of him from when he was little but I could sorta imagine how he looked now. I hear the taps turn on and then after 5 or so minutes I'm guessing Naruto got into a bath. By the time I finished my drawing Naruto had gotten into his pyjamas and was watching me.

"You're so good 'ttebayo, but who is he?" He asks and I smile weakly, setting the drawing materials aside.

"He's no one," I mumble and he makes a confused sound, his head on my shoulder. I ignore him and get up, staring at him with impatience.

"Could you please get me a towel and some clothes to change into?" I ask and he nods, rushing around again before chucking a bundle of clothes at me, I catch it and then stare at him.

"We'll be matching huh?" I ask and he giggles, playing with his goggles (why was he still wearing them?)

"Is that ok?" He asks, answering my question with another question.

"Mattaku, I don't care, I'm gonna go now," I respond with a blank expression, Naruto nods and waves at me. Whilst I walk away I hear him shout something which makes me freeze up.

"I'M GOING TO DRAW YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY"

I smile softly, turning around and giving him a closed eye smile in silent response. So he's not as stupid as I first assumed.

Now Mika Is 12

After staying with Naruto for 2 nights, I got some money from the Hokage to get an apartment, I also got a job, only working after my academy lessons. Then after about 2 years I managed to pay him back. On the third year I started buying my own weapons and clothes, as well as secretly buying some gifts for Naruto. I have plenty of friends but my closest would be Naruto, Shikamaru, Jay and Kiba (that's probably in order from first to last too).

Surprisingly no one had asked about my clan, but people have always avoided me. Well anyway, it's the day of graduation and I passed, instead of being happy and full of joy I kinda feel pissed.

"Why didn't you let Naruto graduate? He tried really hard this time" I slam my hands on the desk and Iruka-Sensei's eyebrow ticks as he throws me a dark blue forehead protector.

"He couldn't do it-"

"Jay is no better than him, they're a hot headed idiot who almost broke Kiba's arm-"

"Mika, don't interrupt me, and besides, she passed because she excelled so greatly on genjutsu, you know that," He answers, the white haired guy next to him stares at me and I bite my lip, looking away from the two idiots and staring out of the window. After letting out a deep breath I wrap the dark blue forehead protector around my head like Iruka had his. The forehead protector covers my clan mark so people won't notice I'm half Kaguya, which is a plus. After I finish I send one last glare at Iruka, this makes him sigh irritably and then (after storming out and slamming the door) I start looking for Jay and Naruto. But of course Mika will never get want she wants because her idiotic dog friend practically drags her into a seat so he can brag.

A few hours later

"Narutooo!" I shout, running a hand through my hair and resting it on my hip. It was already dark out and he still hadn't returned from...well whatever he was doing. I sigh, jumping down from the roof of Naruto's house/ apartment. I land on my feet and continue walking as if I didn't just drop from a six story building.

I remember that when I first bought Naruto some posters for decorating his apartment, he and Iruka were cleaning up some new graffiti together. The teacher was helping me hang up some cool ones with animals and infamous ninja (like the three sanin and me) on them and almost screamed when he unrolled the life sized busty bikini model poster, the teacher smacked me on the head with rolled up posters like a hundred times. When I told him that I bought that for myself I earned another hundred. When he left Naruto and I snuck after him and when he fell asleep we stuck the poster on the wall right above where he slept. The next day at school the two of us had to do 100 laps of the village..

I yawn loudly, getting irritated and cold. I kind of wished I still had my robe. Thats right, my stupid friend Jay convinced me to 'ditch the rags' and she spent like an hour spending my money to get me a ninja outfit that she thought looked cute.

Basically it is a pitch black one piece that started at my mid thighs and ends just above my chest, my collar bones up was covered by my mask and above the dark clothing is a sleeveless mid thigh length tight yukata jacket, a light green shade with bandages tied around the stomach. I also occasionally wore elbow length gloves with chakra 20kg weights in the wrist and at the elbow. I didn't wear them much any more but I used to wear them constantly since I was 5.

I walk past a building to hear very loud snoring, a smirk finds its way onto my face and I quickly find a way to get to the roof. Laying there was obviously Shikamaru, why am I not surprised? I walk up to him, poking his cheek once I get close enough. He snorts and rolls over, making me snicker. I continue poking him until he grunts, smacking my hand away. I roll my eyes, pulling him off of the bench by his hand and giggling when he shouts with shock.

"Could you not? Troublesome Kaguya," He growls, glaring at me with his coal black eyes. He rubs said eyes and stares at me, I smile cheekily and he looks away from me, his face reddening slightly. I figured that waking him now would be a good thing, his mother would be worried if he stayed sleeping too long. I open my arms and pout, kicking his foot gently and grinning when he lazily stands up and hugs me.

"How was your sleep, troublesome Nara?" I mimic into his ear and he sighs, unwrapping his arms from me and glaring tiredly at me.

"What time is it?" The pineapple head asks and I shrug, he looks at the moon for a few seconds and groans, getting up and stretching.

"My mum is going to kill me, I'm so late...what a drag," Shikamaru groans and I laugh, watching him make his way towards the ladder. I was even happier when I saw the headband lazily hung on his bicep.

"Thanks for waking me up," He yawns, giving me a final wave before climbing down. I raise an eyebrow at his sluggish movements, he always calls me by my last name, its irritating but he's really caring in his own way, plus he tells the best stories. I start jumping from building to building, making my way to Jay's house, the place I was originally planning to go. I land perfectly in front of the door, as my feet hit the ground the door is slammed open and Jay knocks me over.

"Aren't we a bit young?" I tease, Jay snorts loudly and climbs off of me and helps me up. She sends me a grin and dusts herself off, a slightly pink blush on her cheeks.

"Age doesn't matter, if it did they wouldn't make you and Sasuke so damn hot." Jay punches my arm and I roll my eyes, she had her forehead protector wrapped around her waist, which made me roll my eyes for a second time, she just has to be 'hipster'. Jay's now darker purple hair was always braided and she had a small fringe on the right side of her face, barely covering her eyebrow. Her outfit is basically like Ino's except black and purple and minus the arm band thingos. I don't know, there are a couple differences asides from that but there's no mistaking that the clothes style is very similar. Oh wait, didn't I see Ino with her forehead protector around her waist too? Oh god. I glare at Jay's forehead protector, swiftly taking it off her and wrapping it on her arm instead. She glares at me and I poke my tongue out at her.

"How'd you do in the test?" I finally ask, even though I knew she only barely passed. She groans and pushes me away from her house, her hands on my shoulders.

"It was sooo hard~" She cries and I pat her back comfortingly, in my head I was laughing evilly, that was what she said.

"Oh Jay, at least you passed-"

"And that stupid Kiba somehow got higher grades than me!" She shouts, a fire in her eyes. I roll my eyes softly and pat her back.

"He did? Wow what a surprise." I mock shock, I already knew, Kiba bragged about it to me for like an hour.

"Yeah, that jerk Iruka was so mean. Sometimes I wish he would eat a rotten tomato and get so sick that we have a new hotter sensei," She whines and I laugh, she acted much more coy when we first met, oh how the seasons change.

"So how'd you go?" she asks me with a pout and send her a shit eating grin.

"I came 3rd out of the whole class, Sasuke can suck these nuts," I sneer loudly, knowing that there was always a fangirl within a metre of me, because they were every fucking where.

"Huh? No fair" Jay anime cries, pulling me into the ramen place, whose name I can never remember. When we eventually sit down she sends me a toothy grin, creeping me out.

"Guess who talked to me today?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows like a pair of caterpillars, this makes me smack my hand over her eyebrows, she knows that creeps me out.

"Me?" I ask, feigning stupidity and smirking under my mask.

"Well yeah, dumbass, who else?" She tries again, not catching on, I smirk even more, humming with fake confusion.

"Iruka-"

"YEAH YEAH, WHO ELSE WOMAN?!" She shouts and I laugh sheepishly.

"Kib-"

"ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD?MIBAKA!" She shouts, punching me on the head. The owner tells her to be quiet and I start laughing, making her glare at me with even more fire.

"Anyway," She mumbles, her face turning slightly pink from embarrassment and from who she was thinking of.

"It was Sasuke who talked to me," She finishes and I groan, I had hoped she wasn't going to say that.

"Listen Jay, I love ya, I really do but-"

"I was walking out the class after getting my forehead protector, he was about to go do the test. We locked eye contact and I said 'good luck' then he shrugged and said 'ok'...so dreamy~" She fangirls and I face palm, she's just as bad as Sakura and Ino, in fact one time she called them senpai, I made sure that didn't last long.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate the pinky or blondie, but Jay was taking it too far, I mean I thought those three were rivals!

"Hi again Mikaa-chann," Someone says and I notice Jay's expression fill with jealousy and anger and she turns her face from the approaching boy, her nose covered by her hand because of the 'feral homeless dog smell' which I honestly thought was a bit exaggerated.

"Hey Kiba~" I sing with a smirk, he sits next to me, Akamaru barking at me with irritation. I growl at him and he glares at me. Apparently (Kiba had told me) Akamaru thought I was trying to rival him as Kiba's best friend. To piss the small dog off further I pull the brunette closer and rest my head on his shoulder and my arm around his waist, plus I loved the jealous look Jay sent us. The brunette laughs bashfully and ruffles my short hair, his petting skills very good.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't find the dead last?" He ask and I roll my eyes, punching his arm lightly but still sighing in bliss at the hair petting.

"I hear you barely passed the written test, so you have no right to call him a dead last," I tease and he growls, glaring at Jay, who was playing with her finger nails with a huge grin on her face.

"I bet I know who told you that, and for both of your information, I got 43 on that test," He says with a proud smile. Rei slumps over with a depressed groan, slamming her head on the counter 50 times, while I just laugh slyly.

"Oh yeah hot stuff, I got 98," I cheer with a smirk and his eyes widen. He pokes his tongue out at me and pulls his hands away, I pull his hand back and he rolls his eyes before continuing to pet my short hair. Three bowls of ramen are placed in front of us and we all fork up our money in harmony. We talk amongst ourselves for the rest of the night, eating Ramen, bragging and what not.

I slept at Jay's that night, the purple haired idiots family wanting to celebrate with me. I couldn't say no to that. Though after a few board games and stupid yet cute family things I was exhausted and took off to my friends room, falling asleep on her bed the second my head hit the pillow. I only woke up when she crawled in next to me, lifting my arm up and sliding into my embrace. If there was one thing everyone knew about me it was that the best way to get to my heart was with affection, especially hair petting.


	2. Chapter 2- We all want to be loved

I ended up walking to school with Jay and Naruto, the blonde telling us his interesting story about how he became a ninja. I ruffle the blondes hair and congratulate him, blushing when he blushes like the cuteass he is.

"Ok, so each of you will be put into squads of three, there will be one squad that only has two people, I'll explain that to those two at the end of class," Iruka-sensei declares and I sigh half-heartedly, Jay seemed to find that funny.

While Iruka-sensei lists off teams I start to get sleepy, I rest my head in my hands and yawn, I think I was even asleep for a little while, though I wish I wasn't.

 _Small tanned figures poke the paler boys pale soft chubby cheeks, the owner of the chubby cheeks giggling and poking her back. The two young kids stare at each other with soft but wide smiles, a third child running towards them with tears pouring from their pale green eyes. Gaara, the red haired pale child, gently whispered the name of the person who was sat in front of him and she turned around, gasping at the sight of her crying twin_.

" _Mikano? What is wrong?" She asks, flinching when the short haired girl pulls out a kunai and cuts her sisters hair so that they were roughly the same._

 _"Mika, Okaa-san wants to kill me, you can't let me die! Please- I'm so scared!" The weaker child continues to cry, Gaara's sea blue eyes widen and he grips Mika's hand in his own, protectively._

 _"Mikano-san, Mika-chan." He says softly, scared for his friend and her sister. Mikano turns and glares_ _darkly at Gaara, picking him up from his collar and throwing him onto the ground. Mika screams and pushes her small body off of the sand, standing between her sister and her closest friend._

 _"Nii-chan, how did Okaa-san find out about it? I have been hiding it..?" Mika questions lowly, her emerald eyes sparkling under the sun. The skinnier weaker twin growls lowly, guilt showing in her sightless eyes._

 _"I told her, she promised me that she wouldn't let_ -"

"- seven will have Naruto Ukumaki"

I yelp and wake up, before groaning and laying my head in my hands again, why does he always have to shout Naruto's name? Its like he thinks the blonde is hard of hearing. Well I guess it is good thing that dream ended when it did, I look at Jay with soft eyes, smiling gently and looking back at the table.

"Sakura Haruno"

With that Sakura slams her head into the table and Naruto cheers. I yawn softly, Sakura had really pretty eyes that were almost on par with my own, maybe if my eyes were normal they'd be the same.

"And Sasuke Uchiha"

This time the roles reverse, Naruto slamming his head into the table with Sakura cheering. Ok, more like poor Naruto. Oh well, thats team seven I guess. Jay slumps over, Sakura leans forwards and pokes her tongue out at the freckled purple haired girl, this makes the latter grow a fire in her usually kind eyes. Jay turns around and sticks the finger up at Sakura, who does a peace sign and smirks.

Iruka then starts calling out squads 8, 9 and 10. I almost cry when I finally hear my name.

"Squad 11 will consist of Mika Kaguya and Jay Shiranu" I see a strange look on Iruka's face, it seemed concerned, but when he noticed my curiosity he instantly cleared his face of any worry. He's good at hiding his emotions, well sometimes he is.

"W-wait, aren't you forgetting a third member?" I ask and he shakes his head swiftly, making my eyes widen. I smile widely and turn to Jay, who was scrunching her face up with a stupid expression.

"Y-you mean..."

"Thats right, you two are the duo squad,"

"No way, Iruka-sensei can I join team 11? I mean Mika and I are great friends plus Jay sucks at Ninjutsu," Kiba shouts and Iruka gets an irk mark, he was pissed since I had interrupted him twice already. I sigh, knowing that Kiba was definitely going to get me in trouble.

"No, it is more equal if idiots like you go with geniuses like Shino and Hinata. Mika and Jay work together because Jay is dumb and Mika is smart, if you swapped into their squad poor Mika would be stuck with two idiots!"

Kiba jumps up, his fist raised to Iruka. Jay has flames in her eyes (its a reoccurring event so get used to it) as she punches the desk and makes it crack.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?" They both shout and Iruka gets even more pissed, stepping forwards. I flinch, those two are asking for it.

"YEAH, I AM! NOW SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING!"

They both shut up begrudgingly, I rub my temples, those two could easily be friends if they just stopped being stubborn. I fall back asleep, not needing to hear anything else. I knew my fate was sealed.

Dream/memory

"Ew you mean you actually have a crush on that mutt?" Jay asks and I blush, looking away. Jay rolls her eyes and wraps an arm around me, smirking like a snake when my face goes from pink to red. This was before people had figured out how much of a sucker I was for affection.

"Listen Mika, of all the people you could possibly like Kibaka has got to be the worst possible option-"

"Really? But he's sexy as shhit son-"

"Ewewewew please do not make me throw up, I had a really nice tomato sandwich this morning that I've grown fond of. Listen Kibaka is not rugged, he's stupid and ugly and he smells and I bet he's not a fan of tomatoes" Jay tries to explain and I look away from her, my eyebrow twitching.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's the worst thing on the planet!" I shout and an irk mark grows on her forehead as she flicks mine.

"ITS JUST PLAIN MATHS MIKA!" She shouts and I glare at her, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Like you'd have any knowledge with maths," I sneer with an evil smirk and she growls, running towards me. I easily dodge and she rams right into Shikamaru who was just walking past calmly. The spikey haired boy shouts out in protest then slams his head onto a tree...he passes out and Jay goes silent for once. We both crouch over him, Jay poking him continuously with a stick. Shikamaru starts snoring and I quickly cover my mouth to suppress my laughter. Jay doesn't.

"BAHAHAHA THAT LAZY BASTARD WAS PROBABLY SLEEP WALKING"

BRING BRING WAKE UP

The irritating school bells blare and everyone runs off, poor Mika (me) almost has a heart attack. When the bells rung I scream and cling onto Jay who punched me in the gut, the hit sent me back to my seat, guess she was still grumpy. Iruka-sensei coughs and I look up with a pained expression. Her hits were almost scarier than Sakura's.

"You two will not have a Joúnin like most squads, instead you will have two chunin twins," Iruka-sensei explains randomly.

"Also you will be taking part in high ranked missions, if you ever do them, with another squad. For example if squad 8 were to go on a C ranked mission your squad would join up, got it?" Iruka asks. Jay makes a dumb noise and I groan loudly, earning an elbow to side of my chest.

"Not again," I squeak as I slam my head against the table. Iruka sensei taps my head and I look up with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah I understand-" I send Iruka a pout to which he just laughs and ruffles my hair.

"You'll be fine, the twins aren't identical so poor Jay won't get confused-"

"STOP CALLING ME DUMB, STUPID ROTTEN TOMATO!"

time skip son

"Imagine if squad seven went on a c ranked mission? We'd get to be with Sasuke," Jay fangirls and I groan loudly, earning her attention.

"What's your problem?" She asks with an all too innocent smile. I send her a pointed glare to which she sends me a sadistic smile in return.

"I don't want to hear you talk about Sasuke," I grumble darkly and her eyes widen with a ridiculous amount of shock that looked too stupid to be fake.

"But Mika, you know how I feel about him-"

"Yeah so? Did I ever gossip about Kiba when I liked him?" I ask and she pouts, looking at me like a depressed puppy.

"But you don't like Kibaka anymore and Kibaka is ugly and smells and he probably doesn't eat tomatoes and and-"

"Sasuke and I hate each other." I point out and she starts anime crying.

"I understand completely," She grins cheekily and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're jealous, miss Mika wants this fine ass to herself," she suggests slyly and I groan in annoyance, before waving my hand at her lazily, sniffing the air and catching the familiar scent of my other best friend.

"Whatever," I decide, getting up and dusting myself off. Once I finish that task I stand at the edge of the roof, sending a cheeky grin in Jay's direction.

"What is that look?" She asks, getting up and standing next to me.

"Lets go prank Shika~" I suggest, pointing to a sleeping boy. Jay's eyes widen and she smirks, jumping off the roof. Is she crazy?! Theres no way she can make that jump without a run up! I quickly jump after her, grabbing her falling figure and landing perfectly on the roof that Shikamaru is sleeping on.

"Idiot," I punch her on the head and she laughs sheepishly. She stands up and looks at the building we were previously on, an oblivious look in her eyes.

"I really thought I was going to make it" She notes dumbly and I face palm, this girl is going to kill me. I decide to move on, sneaking to the sleeping figure of Shikamaru, this is the second time I've done this in a week. Jay puts him in a genjutsu, making him dream about something stupid. Last time it was that he got a mullet and started calling everyone 'mate'.

I get out some paint, don't ask how I get it, and roll him over on his back. I start drawing a really realistic deer. Jay starts giggling and I suppress my own laughter. When I finish I grab her arm and jump onto the floor, when we get far enough away we start pissing ourselves with laughter. Then Ino and Choji started waking up Shikamaru, probably 'cause they wanted to have lunch as a team and I sand teleport Jay and I to safety.

Time skip daughter son

"We are here to collect Jay and Mika,"

All the squads were supposed to go back to the classroom so that our sensei(s) could collect us and introduce themselves. Jay and I were the first to go. I notice a slight blush on Jay's face and I roll my eyes, getting up and walking to the Chunin. Also Shikamaru was now wearing a different outfit, which I found amusing.

The female twin nods and puts a hand on our shoulders, the boy nods back and does a hand sign, teleporting us all to a training field, I never went to this one so it must be pretty far away from the academy.

"Sit on those logs please," The female twin says and we both nod silently, doing what she had asked of us. The twins didn't have too many differences, I mean they both had soft blonde hair and blue eyes, but their faces were definitely different. The female twin has a sporty look to her, she has her headband on her arm and her muscles are pretty intense. The male twin is the opposite, he looks more into reading and tactical plans, yet he also seemed pretty dorky. Speak of the devil, said twin stares at me and I raise my eyebrows. He doesn't seem to notice, his face completely cold and blank.

"So, I'll start by introducing myself, my name is Yuu Hitori, I specialise in Taijutsu and strength, I like the sunrise and going camping, I dislike being lied too and boring missions." Yuu finishes with a slight bow and a smirk in my direction, its like they don't even notice Jay, who was looking at the two of them with excitement, like a child on christmas.

"She is the Kaguya." The male twin grunts. I feel Jay tense up next to me, I look at her to see a dark scowl on her normally easy going face. My best friend jumps in front of me, a kunai clutched tightly in her hand. It felt like she would never let them near me. It was scary, I am so used to being the protector, Its new for me to be protected. I thought I wasn't worth being protected before I met Jay. The purple haired girl did threaten and almost break Kiba's arm so I guess it wasn't a surprise that she'd go feral to protect me.

I jump up, putting my hands on my shorter friends shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask and she snarls, nodding her head in the male twins direction, I've never seen her so tense. Its like she was putting up this tough facade to intimidate them and honestly it was working.

"I have a bad feeling about him, until he proves himself to me I won't let him touch you, I promise," She mutters and my eyes widen. I look at Yuu to see her sigh irritably, flicking her brothers forehead protector. Jay...she really cares about me..

"I'm sorry girls, my idiot brother just doesn't understand. You see, our parents were killed by a member of the Kaguya clan, but don't worry, he wasn't going to lay a single hand on you," She growls to her brother, putting him in a headlock. She starts beating him up and my eyes widen, so, my clan did that? Why is Yuu so nice to me then? I take a shaken step back, almost tripping over the log. Jay turns around, a new look in her eyes, she seemed to be concerned, this new Jay really left me speechless. I was so used to the cheeky idiotic dumbass, I had never fully seen this..scary intimidating badass side. Even with Kiba.

"Mika, let me take us back to my house, i-"

"AHH GIRLS PLEASE, LET US REDEEM OURSELVES OVER SOME BBQ!" Yuu suddenly shouts, jumping and pulling us into a hug. My eyes widen and I smile slightly, Yuu doesn't seem so bad. Jay casts Yuu a glare before looking at me. I blink twice and she lets out a deep breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Sure." She finally decides and Yuu cheers loudly.

"I'm so sorry about my brother Ryu, he's just trying to creep you girls out, he would never attack you Mika, especially since you'd probably beat him without my help. Besides he didn't actually want to fight you, just test your abilities," Yuu rambles on, I glance at Ryu to see him send me a weird smile. Jay glares at him and he looks away.

"I'm sorry Mika, Jay..." Ryu mumbles, Jay sends me an unsure look and I nod. She sighs but lets her guard down a bit, scoffing the pork into her mouth.

"It is ok" She says begrudgingly for me, with her mouth full.

"Yeah, no hard feelings," I mumble, eating quickly so they don't see my face.

Yuu and Ryu watch me, their eyes widen and they both jump towards me.

"Y-you have scales?" They ask in harmony and my face turns red, I look down.

"Yeah" I mumble, suddenly I hear the sound of a scraping chairs. I look up to see the twins both staring at my face in awe, my mask pulled down.

"So pretty," Yuu admires, touches the scales. I blush even more and they get the hint. They return to their seats, once again stuffing their faces.

"So, lets pick up where we left off, Ryu introduce yourself," Yuu demands, smacking Ryu's back. He nods slowly, a slight smirk on his face.

"My names Ryu Hitori, I specialise in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, I like bbq and forests, I dislike boring missions and liars" He says, winking dramatically. Wow, and I thought he was a strong silent type.

"My name is Jay Shiranu, I specialise in Genjutsu, I like practising genjutsu in the form of pranks and tomatoes and I dislike judgemental people and Kiba" Jay says cooly. All eyes land on me and I turn slightly red.

"My name is Mika Kaguya. I specialise in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and sneakiness, I like lightning, lakes, sand and fire and I appreciate having my hair being petted I dislike the ocean, being scared and being stared at," I mumble, stabbing my food while I speak.

Yuu and Ryu both clap twice and I look up.

"Tomorrow we will be doing a training exercise of a sort, basically you'll spar against us," Yuu starts, pointing at Ryu when she finishes.

"and if we deem you unworthy we send you back to the academy, meet us at the training field we were in before at 4 am. Oh and you should probably get a good nights sleep," Ryu adds and then they both stand up in harmony, its creepy how they move so in sync.

"Cause you'll need it," they say together before disappearing.

"Well, they were something," I manage to say. Jay nods slowly, eating all the left overs before getting up and stretching. I fix my mask and stand up with her.

"Yes yes yes, I can't wait to fight them."

Time skip

"Troublesome Kaguya just because you can't sleep doesn't mean I don't want to sleep." Shikamaru says from the other side of the door and I whine, scratching the wooden door like a dog. Shikamaru's mum and I get along very well and the second she saw me wondering around aimlessly so late at night she insisted I stayed over. So here I am, sitting in front of Shikamaru's door with my head against it.

"But Shikamaru, I'm so bored and you can tell me stories so I can fall asleep, plus no one has hugged me today" I complain again and I hear him groan loudly, I smirk as he slowly walks up to the door and pulls it open, yelping when I practically fall onto his legs. After I get up we both sit on his bed cross legged facing each other. Shikamaru glares at me and I smile sheepishly.

"So...tell me a story?" I ask and he frowns, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"I haven't done that since we were 9, why do you suddenly want to hear a story now?" he flinches when I lay down with my head in his lap and my arms covering my eyes as I yawn softly. I almost shriek when I feel hands on the ticklish spot under my rips, I try to move my hands away but I was clearly caught in his stupid jutsu.

"No-no Shikamaru have mercy" I beg, trying to squirm but I couldn't be bothered. Slowly I feel him bring his fingers towards my ticklish spot and I yelp, trying not to laugh as he tickles my sides expertly. When we first became friends I stayed at his house almost every weekend and it just happened that one weekend we got into a play fight and then this happened.

"NOOO-BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA SHIKAMARU STAHP NO HAHAHAH EHEHEHEHAHHAAHAHA PLEAS EHAVE MAHHAHAHAHAHAH MERCYAHAHAHA," I shout between laughter, my body trying to move but being froze by his jutsu, after a torturous 20 seconds more he finally stops and lifts the jutsu. I pounce onto him, he yelps with shock and tries to use his jutsu but I pin his arms on either side of his head, my eyes glare into his and he sighs, his face heating up at the position.

"What a drag, Kaguya could you be less embarrassing please?" He asks and I smirk, using one hand to hold his hands down and my other to jab at his sides. A snort escapes his lips and I smile sadistically, earning a cold glare. I start tickling him and he laughs uncontrollably, he starts trying to kick me away so I stop for a second. He glares at me and I smirk.

"Its not too late to stop this," He bargains and I laugh, getting ready to unleash a crap ton of tickling when I suddenly hear someone else laughing. I quickly jump off Shikamaru and we look at his door to see his dad standing there, tears of laughter practically falling from his face.

"Maa I've never heard you laugh that much son, you too Mika," Shikaku teases, laughing again before letting out a loud sigh, a simple smirk on his face.

"I so should have recorded that, 'could've even played it at your wedd-"

"EH?" Shikamaru and I both shout, I jump off the bed and run towards the unsuspecting Shikaku. He puts his hand on my head to stop me from moving, pushing against me to keep me still. I shout out insults whilst he just laughs, eventually letting go and moving out of my way. Since I was pushing so hard against his hand I go flying into the wall head first. I collapse onto my back, staring at an upside down view of Shikamaru's room.

"You're a jerk Shikaku-san," I growl and the older man just chuckles and walks into the kitchen, probably telling his wife about the whole thing. After the world stops spinning I stand up and look at Shikamaru who was staring at me with furrowed eyebrows. I sigh sadly, I guess he wants me to leave.

"I'm going to go train, sorry for intruding-" I was about to walk away when I hear him groan with irritation.

"You are so troublesome yah know that? What? You think you can just wake me up from a nice sleep then leave? Nuh uh you are staying here," Shikamaru growls stubbornly, pulling me into his room and shutting the door. I smirk at him and he glares at me, for a while we have a staring contest but I win.

"So what should we do?" I ask, leaning against his bed and letting out a loud yawn. Shikamaru shrugs and I stare at him.

"You still owe me a story" I suggest and he blushes, looking away from me.

"Why don't you tell me a story about your past huh? I bet Jay knows everything about your past but I know nothing. You are such a drag," He mumbles and I laugh, messing up his hair before jumping onto his bed and getting comfortable. Shikamaru practically begged his parents for a double bed, so when his birthday came around you can guess what they got him. Anyway he slips in next to me and I roll over, smirking at him evilly and opening my arms for a hug.

"Jealously doesn't look good on you," I tease and he glares at me but crawls into my embrace, gently petting the top of my head and blushing. The unmotivated boy rarely ever hugged me by choice, usually he was just too lazy to argue with me on the whole thing though on some rare occasions he seemed to actually want to hug me. Or at least that is what I had assumed.

"That's exactly what Ino said to me, Troublesome Kaguya," He scowls and I laugh, glancing at the paintings of clouds I did on his roof. That was my present to him for his birthday. He loved it but he was too stubborn to admit it. I lightly reach for his free hand, intertwining it with my own silently, some people said that my constant need for affection was disturbing and that it made them uncomfortable. I suppose it was different but I didn't see it as weird, well obviously, as it was me but still. What was wrong with wanting affection? Human contact, like hugs and hand holding, brought the feeling of happiness and safety, and I speak from personal experience. Naruto and Jay didnt't need me to explain it to them, the second I asked for hugs they were both all over me whenever they could be, Kiba was slightly curious about it but being someone who spent time with animals all day he didn't mind at all. Ino thought that I was a crazy person but she had hugged me at least once and Sakura too, Hinata had also given me hugs. I was who people went to when they actually needed a comforting embrace.

I open one eye and stare at Shikamaru, watching him heat up as his hand pulls away from my own, his lips pressed in a tight line. As I said before, he wasn't so keen on it all. Once I had warmed up to him though he seemed to no longer be bothered by it.

"So what do you want to hear?" I ask and he stiffens before sighing loudly, pulling away from me and rolling onto his back.

"I don't know, tell me something sad that has happened," He suggests and I close my eyes for a second, trying to think of something specific to tell him.

"I have three options,"

"Hmm what a drag why are you making me pick?"

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"2," he decides and I close my eyes, letting the memories flood into my thoughts. The cold soft air blowing gently through Shikamaru's window, the only light we had was from the street light outside.

"Ok, so this was when I still lived with my family-"

"Actually I want to hear about them,"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Kaguya."

This makes me laugh softly.

"Ahh ok well...My mums' side was part of the Raidon clan, named after the thunder god. You can guess that they lived in the village hidden by clouds. Rai- I mean my grandfather lost his wife when she gave birth to my mother and instead of hating my mother, he fell in love with h-"

"Ew"

"Not like that Bakamaru."

"Troublesome."

"Stop interrupting me, anyway he fell in love with her and when she turned 16 he started planning on a way to protect her. They moved to the village hidden in the sand and met my father, he's a Kaguya...They-she...I... I was born, the end," I turn around with my back to Shikamaru. Theres no way I can tell him the story about Mikano. No one knows that. I grip onto the blankets tighter. No one ever will. Shikamaru sighs loudly, hugging me softly from behind and resting his head against the back of my neck. That was what made him hugging me so special, because he very rarely initiated hugs, or any physical contact at all.

"Why'd you start the story if you didn't feel like finishing it? That makes me seem troublesome for asking," He says and I can't help but snort with humour, a loud yawn escaping my lips and I lean back against his rising and falling chest.

"Sorry.." I mumble sleepily, turning around and facing him again, Shikamaru stares at me with his black unblinking eyes. I stare back and eventually he looks at the roof, his lips in a tight smile.

"Go to sleep...Bakaguya," He sighs, closing his eyes as he says it. I elbow him and he mumbles insults at me, eventually falling asleep. I stay up for a while longer before letting sleep overwhelm me also.

Little extra moments with Naruto (before graduation)

"Nah, no way. I bet all of my magazines that you will die," I casually pull out like 6 inappropriate magazines and Naruto grins from ear to ear, slapping his own limited edition magazine onto the table.

The two of us were now giggling like evil kids inside of the ramen place, each sitting in front of a bowl filled with their spiciest ramen noodles ever made. Our inappropriate magazines left on the table in Naruto's apartment.

Naruto and I grin and start counting down in harmony, glad that the shop had emptied due to our monstrous presence. When we both reach zero we crack our chopsticks and start scoffing down the noodles. After about 8 seconds of disgusting slurping sounds Naruto began to scream like a banshee, shouting something about fire and how it's my fault. Silly fool, did he forget our first encounter? I can perfectly eat food without addressing the taste to it.

"Even if you won I still think I should keep my magazine, since you threw up all over me.." Naruto glares darkly at me as we both stand under a waterfall together, the ice cold water slamming against us but cleaning away any thrown up noodle residue. A part of me hoped that it washed off the memories too. Disgusting, I barely even chewed those noodles to it was like a stream of just-I shuddered violently and Naruto followed.

"Noooo way! My sexy jutsu will be the best and I need to get all the research I can get," I cackle evilly, shoving Naruto off of the moss covered slippery rock and into the ice cold water. The blonde resurfaces with a loud gasp and glares at me, pulling me in by my ankle and without anything being decided the two of us start trying to race eachother to the shoreline.

When we got there an old unsuspicious looking man was looking down at us, ok no it was the hokage, and Naruto grinned with pure joy.

"Gramps!" He shouts, leaping out of the water to embrace the old man, the hokage smiles softly and rubs the blondes soaking wet hair before he slowly looks over at me, regarding me with a grateful smile.

I climb out two and bow appropriately, shivering just as fiercely as Naruto was.

"I was just popping by to let you both know that this is sacred Hyuga land and that if you do not remove yourself from it the two of you could be arrested..." The hokage then disappears in a huff of smoke and Naruto shouts with shock, climbing back up to grab his jacket and my robe, the two of us taking off as quickly as our freezing butts would allow.

The next morning in class Iruka was calling roll, Naruto and I were sat next to eachother with Jay on the other side of me. The blonde's face was a bit paler than normal and there was an obvious blush on his cheeks, I didn't look much better.

"Mika?" Iruka looks up and sighs when I start coughing loudly, raising my hand and blushing. The brunette sighs and continues calling out names.

"Naruto?" Iruka calls out lazily and Naruto snores in response, earning sneers from the class. I throw my middle finger in the air and gesture it to everyone not in the front row (where my favourites sat) before lightly tapping the sleeping Naruto on the head.

"Ahchoo!! Here Ruka-nensei!" Naruto shouts out with a blocked nose, even I can't resist giggling at that. Iruka rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Why are the both of you somehow sick with a cold at the exact same time as eachother? And, oddly enough, the same time Hyuga-sama found a... an adult magazine in their sacred waterfalls??!!!" Iruka screams at us and I start howling with laughter, Naruto in a mix of sneezing and laughing with me. Detention was a pain in the ass, plus we had to write an apology to the clan head of the Hyuga's who chewed out our asses. Not fun. Ok, it was totally fun with Naruto there.

After that whirlwind of a Sunday afternoon/Monday Naruto and I spent our Tuesday hunting down Sasuke in our sexy jutsu, throwing glitter at him. I almost stopped breathing from the gossip at school, Sasuke was sparkling! He looked like a beautiful anime princess! I hope he sneezes on me (the girl who said that was being serious too..)

Then, on Wednesday I dyed Naruto's hair pink and he returned the favour by swapping all of my masks to hot pink ones. Iruka gave us detentions for distracting the class so I, obviously, pointed at Sakura and said 'Not all of us are born with it, Iruka. I need this fab in my life or I may as well be like you... bland.' And then I was profoundly lectured after school. Then Iruka awkwardly asked me how to be less bland and all I did in return was pants him and sand teleport as far away as I could.

On Thursday we got into a prank war with Shikamaru and Choji (probably a dumb sounding idea since Shikamaru is a genius) which resulted in Naruto, (covered from head to toe in semi-permanent blue dye and wearing a skirt) Chouji, (with a mohawk, drawn on lipstick and covered in honey) Shikamaru, (whose hair was the opposite of spikey, he had a drawn on moustache and he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit) and finally me. I was covered with glitter, and not like sasuke. No this was glue then glitter and also my hair was spiked upwards like it would look if i were hanging upside down. Anyway we all had to clean up the village of broken water balloons and then stay for detention for a week. My hair stayed up in the air for two full days and I think Chouji still has a honey smell to this day.

Finally Friday, Naruto and my break day. We filled Iruka's bathroom with butterflies and when he opened the door we could hear his scream from miles away.


	3. Chapter 3- It was my job to protect you

The next day in training

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE," Yuu shouts, pulling Jay into a headlock. Jay screams, definitely not in the mood for headlocks. Ryu tsks in a disappointed tone, making me roll my eyes and cross my arms lazily over my chest. The purple haired girl scowled loudly and tried to bite at the hand holding her hostage, making me snigger with humour before stepping closer to intervene.

"You are the ones who picked an obscure time to train," I point out lazily, Ryu rubs his chin, sending me a small smirk and stepping between me and his sister. I grunt with irritation.

"Are you sure Lord Hokage didn't pick it?" He asks sarcastically. Yuu smirks a little and takes out 2 Kunai.

"Who cares, lets spar!" She shouts, throwing them at me and letting go of Jay. She jumps towards her brother, standing side by side. I glance at Jay who smirks and steps in next to me. Oh and I caught those Kunai.

"So what? 2 vs 2?" I ask and they nod in harmony, Ryu stares at me for a while which makes me shiver. Suddenly a hand covers my eyes and I yelp.

"He's putting you into a genjutsu, idiot, your gunna have to fight blind-" Jay mumbles, I feel her move in front of me and I can sense her chakra growing.

"What are you going to do?" I ask and she smacks the top of my head.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves, but that means you definitely have to close your eyes," She muses, I could tell she was smirking. Yuu tells us to make our first move and I feel Jay's hand leave my face. I let out a deep breath, honing all my other senses. I hear footsteps and I start doing hand signs, when I finish my last hand sign I quickly rip a kunai from my pouch.

"Electric current jutsu" I declare, I fill the Kunai with electricity and listen closely to my teachers breathing, getting into a defence stance. I block an up close attack from Yuu, the electricity passes through the metal of our Kunai and zaps her. She makes a noise and disappears, well I stop sensing her anyway.

I sniff the air and quickly turn around, blocking a...Senbon needle? It goes flying off in some other direction, thunking in a tree 2/3 metres away. I hear Jay growl and my stance falters, I turn my ear towards her, her heartbeat is speeding up and her breath is ragged, we have to end this soon.

"Jay, are you ok?" I ask with concern, dodging 6 more senbon needles. I was getting mildly pissed with this whole eyes closed crap.

"Uhh...define ok" Jay says between the sound of metal clashing. I take a deep breath, tapping my left foot on the floor and growling lowly.

Suddenly a fist slams into my face and I go flying backwards. Ok, looks like I'm going to step it up a notch. I open my eyes just at Yuu lands another hit. I take the hit and kick her in the chest, giving us some distance. That punch was definitely the real deal, it kind of worried me a bit.

Her long blonde hair covers her eyes and I smirk, that my friends is why I have short hair. I run towards her and punch her in the face.

Poof.

"Ohhh crap-"

I turn around and quickly dodge another hit, wow she is really good, and shes fighting with the full intention to kill, its a bit scary. We start using Taijutsu to attack each other. At some point I hear Jay 's startled gasp and I jump towards her, catching her falling figure. What was she doing in a tree?

"You ok?" I ask as I put her down, the twins take their places opposite us and I quickly look at their feet, not wanting to be cast in a genjutsu.

"Yeah...listen, this isn't working-"

"I was thinking the same thing," I add and she sends me a smirk, holding her fist out. I fist bump her and we both look at our sensei's with eager looks in our eyes.

"Time to take it up a notch..." I say with a smirk, putting my hand on Jay and giving her enough chakra to complete our special move.

Jay does some really quick hand signs, and so do I, for this technique we need to be in perfect harmony. I taught her this move when I found out her chakra nature was earth.

"WIND RELEASE; INFINITE EARTH CLOUD BREAK THROUGH!" She shouts, punching the ground and destroying it, at the same time I shout-

"WIND RELEASE; INFINITE SAND CLOUD BREAK THROUGH"

We actually changed the move around especially for her. Jay's move makes a huge explosion, sending all the earth flying towards our sensei's, at the same time I use the now sand like material left over from Jay's move to send a huge bullet of sand.

Once the dust clears I notice Yuu and Ryu were both scratched up pretty bad. I smirk and Jay suddenly does a genjutsu release hand sign, wait, did we seriously get caught in-

Bang

The two of us get punched really hard on the head and we fall over. I sit up quickly and hold my head, pouting at Ryu who smirks, tapping his temples. Jay lets out an exasperated sigh. I sniff the air and frown, is there someone nearby? It smells a bit like-

"He caught us in a Genjutsu, we were attacking the air," she says, sounding smart for once. I let out a weak laugh, forgetting about the thing I smelt.

"Surprisingly, you two passed-"

"HUH?" Jay and I shout in harmony, Jay starts cheering, dancing around like a crazy person.

"You worked together as a team" Yuu says, giving us both pointed glares. Whilst Jay dances I look at the twins, who had a look of tension on their faces. Whats up with them?

"You two want to go on a mission? It sounds pretty interesting," Ryu asks and I nod swiftly, Jay stands in front of me and sends me a closed eye smile. She offers me a hand and I reach for it, but my hand slips right through and 'Jay' vanishes.

"BAHAHAHHAHAH DUMBASS YOU FELL FOR IT HEHEHEH!" She shouts, punching me on the top of my head. I growl, jumping up pointing at her.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TURD!" I shout and a fire sparks in her green eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

TIME SKIP

After a couple D ranked missions Jay and I met up with Shikamaru's team for BBQ, which made Choji and Jay turn into vicious meat eating animals. Ino's eyebrow twitches and she turns her attention towards her crappy salad. Shikamaru and I have an average amount of food, well sorta. Shikamaru fell asleep, his head slowly leaning towards the burning hot bbq we were using to cook our food. Ino starts laughing, as well as Jay (who spits out her food like a feral) Choji didn't notice and I watch in horror. Shikamaru screams when he smacks his head against the burning surface, gaining the attention of the entire shop. Shikamaru shouts swear words as I grab 3 cups of ice cold water pour them over his head, his hair falling out of its ponytail thingo. Jay says he looks like a girl and Choji starts choking on his food so Jay punches him really hard on the back, making all the food he was trying to swallow...uh eject from his body and it all ends up on Ino, who does the most high pitched scream I had ever heard.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN THE NEXT FOUR SECONDS I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" The shop owner screams and I quickly rush out of the shop, Shikamaru and Jay not far behind me. The 5 of us go to a lake to wash Shikamaru's burned forehead and Choji's vomit off Ino. Well that was the plan but when Jay saw Ino and Shikamaru leaning over the lake she thought it would be a good idea to push them in. Of course Jay and I start howling with laughter then Ino uses her possession jutsu to make us both jump in. Then Choji cannonballs from the top of a tree, making a huge wave go over us. Jay decides that its a great idea to do the same thing, then she forces Ino to do it, except Ino does a boss ass dive.

"WOOOOAHH GO INO!" Jay shouts, high fiving Choji before jumping in after the blonde girl. Then Choji did a belly flop. Shikamaru and I were sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake, I start splashing Shikamaru (who was trying to dry his hair so he could put it up again) and he turns and glares at me darkly, pushing me off the rock. Then I jump out from the water and tackle him, making him sink below me. When the two of us emerge Kiba's team had found us and were all joining in. Hinata was sitting with her feet in the water, Shino is talking to the leaches and Kiba is...begging Hinata to do a chicken fight against Jay and Choji. Shikamaru splashes water at me and I look away from my other friends, getting a full frontal of the attack. I spit out water at him and it hits him directly in the face. He spits with disgust and glares at me.

"Thats disgusting Kaguya," He grunts and I laugh, diving into the sparkling lake and opening my eyes, watching the bubbles of air escaping. After I resurface I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, I look up to see Kiba's messy brown hair and I cheer softly, nuzzling into his warm chest with a slight blush.

"Hey Mika-chan I thought you hated water," He says, looking down at me and smirking at Shikamaru, who was grumbling as he tried to fix his hair. The dog boy tightens his grip around me with one hand and gently runs his other hand through my hair, chuckling when I sigh softly.

"No, I love lakes because they are calm bodies of water but the ocean is alive," I mumble, pouting when he pulls away and smiles with interest.

"Why do you still have your mask on?" He asks and I look away from him, Shikamaru had waddled over to us and was standing with his arm on the top of my head. I smirk between the two as Jay swims over, pushing them both away and pulling my head against her chest.

"She is minee! Back off dog dick and uh... fuckin'... Shadow nuts!" She threatens, screaming when a blur with blonde hair and no shirt shouts loudly. I slip out of her grip and wearily pull my mask higher, trying to hide my bright pink cheeks.

"YOU GUYS ARE THROWING A PARTY WITHOUT MEEEE?" Naruto screams as he practically rips his clothes off and jumps into the water, Sakura talks with Hinata for a while before sitting down next to the drenched Hyuga (yeah her and Kiba got recked by Jay and Choji). Hinata turns bright red when she sees Naruto swimming shirtless and Sakura throws a rock at him. The rock misses and hits Kiba who howls in pain, Akamaru pops up out of nowhere and jumps onto Kiba's head and the two of them run towards Sakura who rolls her sleeves up (probably getting ready to kick Kiba's ass) Naruto swims up to us and sends me a smile, I blush and let him hug me tightly whilst Shikamaru just sighs and scolds him for being so loud. Naruto tried to pull away but I just snuggled against him tighter, I had missed him a lot for the past two days. If you ignore the fact that I visited him both days before bed and brushed his hair for him and cooked him some healthy shit.

"Sorry I just thought you guys were celebrating something, asides from Mika's greatness," He grins and I blush tremendously, splashing him with water. After like 5 minutes almost everyone was involved in this water fight, asides from Shino and Sasuke. We are all doing some hardcore to the death battles kinda stuff. Shikamaru was mainly hiding behind me and dodging Ino's attacks (Ino was dodging Sakura and Hinata's) Jay was completely owning Kiba in a one on one. Choji and Naruto were both ganging up against me and well, it was probably the most fun I've had with these idiots.

The next day

"I'm not sure" The hokage draws out, I swing an arm over Jay, sending him my nicest smile, Jay does the same, throwing glitter into the air to add empathises (she always keeps glitter in her pockets for special occasions/pranks).

"C'mon, the four of us could totally handle a C ranked mission- maybe even a B ranked" Jay says confidently, I hear an excited noise escape Yuu's mouth and I roll my eyes, sometimes I wonder which one of us is older. The hokage stares at some paper in front of him, then he looks at us, then at the paper. Finally he lets out a laugh and looks at us again.

"Fine, I'll give you a C ranked mission, only 'cause I have faith in you lot, plus we had less D ranked missions this week," He takes a deep breath and reads the paper.

"This mission involves climbing up some mountains a few miles from here, all you have to do is scout the area, make sure no one has been up there...there had been reports of...activities going on, don't engage in any fights unless absolutely necessary, if it comes to that try to escape and get help, understand-"

Yuu and Ryu start bowing repeatedly, thanking him like 1000 times. He gives us the coordinations and we set off for our first C ranked mission.

Third person

The hokage sends out an eagle to alert Kakashi, although he seemed calm he was worried about the twins. They had lost their family to the Kaguya clan, and until very recently they argued and argued about working with Mika. The Hokage knew he should have faith, yet he doesn't. So he sent them on that mission, it was his last test. Yet he also wanted Kakashi to watch over the whole time, to make sure there aren't any casualties.

The Hokage takes a deep breath, and blows out the smoke from his pipe thingy.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" He mumbles just as Kakashi opens the door.

Mika's pov

"How the hell are we going to climb that?" Jay asks, Yuu and Ryu exchange a look. The mountain we were meant to climb looks very steep, and very high. You know, I wish we accepted the mission with team 8, the only reason we couldn't go was 'cause stupid 'Shino his name' or whatever thought we were going to get in the way.

"Its called chakra control Jay, here watch me," I say, doing a hand sign and walking towards the mountain, I start walking up it easily, after a while I turn around, looking at the rest of my team with an evil grin.

"Hurry up," I shout lazily, sitting down and watching the twins pull Jay up the mountain. I watch with amusement, I knew Jay couldn't handle this yet, I should probably carry her but, I'm already up here. Finally everyone catches up, I put Jay on my back and then I start walking alongside the blonde twins.

"Do you think we'll end up fighting anyone?" I ask Yuu who shrugs.

"Hope so," She says, Ryu nods and I roll my eyes, those two are serious thrill seekers. It'll end up killing us...

Time skip

"Jay just walk the rest of the way," I groan, my back aching, I've been carrying her for like 10 minutes. Its killing me. After arguing with me she climbs down and tries to use chakra control again, I still have a tight hold on her arm. She takes a few steps and her eyes widen. The top of the mountain is like 15 steps away, we had to walk extra slow for Ryu's sake, since he sucks at this, not as bad as Jay though. I laugh at her pained expression as she takes another weary step. She starts cheering and I roll my eyes again, Yuu shushes us.

"If there are people up there they can hear us, so shut it," she says and we both nod swiftly. I let go of Jay and she starts walking by herself, I get to the top first. If you look at it, it seemed very deserted. But something in the back of my mind said to be careful, I turn my back to the others, walking around carefully, keeping an eye out for traps. So far there were none, which was relieving.

"Mika!" I hear Jay scream, I turn around, watching as the twins push her off the top of the cliff. Before anyone could even blink I had a grip on one of her hands, Jay looks at me with tear filled eyes. With my other hand I manage to throw some Kunai at the twins to get them away from me, cursing them loudly.

"Mika, Mika please!" She cries out, squeezing her eyes shut, I could see her body trembling in fear, similar to mine. Every single part of me felt chilled down to the bone, my adrenaline pores through my veins. I start pulling her up when suddenly I feel a foot on my back. Yuu kicks me in the back and I end up hanging over the edge by the top half of my body, I quickly put chakra in my legs so I don't fall. I quickly look at Jay to see a strange look on her face, her tears pouring from her eyes.

"Its ok, I'll save you," I whisper, trying my hardest not to cry. I hear Yuu laugh and a kunai is slowly pressed against my back, I feel it pierce through my skin and I let out a pained whine, my grip only tightening on my friend.

"Let her go Kaguya," Yuu whispers and tears start filling my eyes, I blink them away and ignore her, once again trying to pull up Jay. I can feel the woman carving a particular thing, but I took no more notice, some part of me was angry because it knew that they were just playing with me.

"Mika," Jay whispers and I look down at her. She sends me a weak smile and wipes some tears from her face with her free hand. I can tell by the look on her face that she had given up.

"Jay NO, I can save you, ju-ah!" I shout out as Yuu stabs the Kunai into my lower back again. Tears drop from my eyes and onto her face, a wind blew between us and a strange smell fills my nose. Its a person, someone is here.

"Its ok Mika-"

"No, No, Jay don't say stupid thINGS!" I scream, my tears now spilling from my face to hers. I feel her grip on my hand loosen and I start shaking my head viciously, ignoring the cuts being traced onto my back, ripping up my clothes.

"NO!" I scream, Yuu pulls my right hand back, so I'm stuck only holding her with my left. They were dragging out this moment for as long as possible, being sadistic and cruel.

"Jay PLEASE!" I beg, my left arm starts burning. Yuu kicks me in the side and I flinch, still holding Jay as if my life depended on it. My body burns and my heart is beating so hard I could barely hear myself think.

"Mika...I love you, you deserve to be protected," Jay says with a huge smile. I see her eyes glow and I know she had me in a genjutsu. My eyes cloud over and I end up in the scene where Jay and I became friends. I knew this genjutsu, it messes up your sense of time... just one second in the real world could be like 10 minutes in the genjutsu. This genjutsu distracts you with a random memory, sometimes its a memory that relates to your thoughts.

In genjutsu

I watch, my body was completely unnoticed by the mini Jay and Mika. Mini Mika was training and starting using the kekkei genkai, Jay jumps out a bush, a wicked smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah Mika," She smiles and Mini Mika rubs her elbow awkwardly. Mini Jay didn't even notice Mika getting rid of the bones sticking slightly out of her wrist from practising her infamous kekkei genkai.

"Hi Tomato lord," Mini me awkwardly teases (Jay had insisted on being called that due to her random obsession with tomatoes). Mika looks at the taller girl with a confused face. Jay glances over shoulder with an evil 'hehehe'.

"Who are you hiding from?" Tiny me asks and Jay smirks, her eyes sparkling.

"Kibaka, I put the mutt in a genjutsu and he finally figured it out," She says slyly and mini Mika smiles a bit.

"So you're good with genjutsu?" She asks and Jay shrugs, looking over her shoulder again.

"I guess, but I honestly don't care either way...I want to be a ku-whatever the word for female ninja is, for sure; But I'm more in it for fun," Jay sends mini me a wicked smile. Mini me blushes and sends Jay a gentle closed eye smile, because of the mask and all the other didn't see it.

"That sounds like a nice life Jay," Mini me says, I mouth her words while she says them, tears falling from my eyes as I collapse onto my knees and watch the scene before my very eyes.

"It'd be nicer if I had some real friends," Jay says, scratching her neck with a confused look on her face. Suddenly Kiba bursts through the shrubs and throws a kunai at Jay. Mini me instantly deflects the Kunai, grabs Jay and runs far away.

After mini me puts Jay down the girls start laughing.

"Thats awesome, I've never seen anyone move so fast..." Jay comments and mini me rubs her neck.

"Thanks Jay-uh Tomato lord," Mika says with an embarrassed blush. Jay starts pissing herself laughing.

"You don't have to call me that, we're friends now, Kay Mika?" She teases, rubbing Mika's hair. Miny Mika stares at her with awe, the taller girl smiles smugly.

"Everyone I've tried to protect has died Jay...I don't think you'd be safe to be my friend," Mini me stares at her hands with disgust, suddenly Jay wrap an arm around the black haired girl, a serious look in her eyes.

"I'll protect you by not dying...kay?" Jay says, sending Mika a bashful smile.

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise, Mika"

The genjutsu is released

"Jay NO!" I scream, the Genjutsu fades away and I blink a few times to focus on my friend.

But it was too late, with one last smile Jay starts falling. I start screaming loudly, suddenly I'm picked up and thrown backwards. I slowly stand up, rage and sadness taking over my body.

"Oh sorry, was that your little toy we dropped Kaguya?" Yuu hisses, to this I growl. I let out a pained gasp when I hear Jay stop screaming. An eerie silence fell over me, I couldn't even hear my own breathing as I stare down the twins, snarling my teeth and letting electricity discharge from my hands, my eyes glowing with fury.

"What are you going to do Kaguya, kill us?" Ryu asks, taking his sisters hand, I feel chakra pass through between them and I watch as my tears fall onto the ground. I shout in anger, standing up and running as fast as I can to the twins. My body was in fight mode, I don't care what or who the hell they are, I'm going to kill them.

"I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I yell, my eyes glowing with rage, while running I activate my Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, it gives me the ability to manipulate my bone structures, it's a very rare Kekkei Genkai. I'm about to use it to wipe these twins off the face of the earth! I start growing my bones from my palm as I run, making sure the twins couldn't see it. I slam my palms into both of their chests, a cloud of dust makes my eyes widen and I quickly do a sand clone jutsu, the real me was hidden behind them. Yuu laughs, making clone me turn around with fake shock.

"You know, when we were training yesterday I was about ready to finish the job on you two," Ryu says, cracking his knuckles. Yuu laughs, she and Ryu summon a Katana each.

"But we knew Iruka was nearby, so we had to change the plans, but thank god the hokage gave us this mission, cause now we can finally finish you," Ryu and Yuu say in harmony, the each slash their Katana's at me. I start some new hand signs, letting my tears fall onto the dry earth.

It was my clan that killed Jay, I'm not going to use it to kill them, no, I'm going to use my most destructive jutsu, maybe it will even kill me in the process.

Just before their katana's make the clone poof away into sand I shout to gain their attention.

"MIKA MOTHER FUCKING KAGUYA, REMEMBER THE NAME WHILST YOUR GETTING SENT DOWN TO HELL! NOW, ONE THOUSAND HEAVENLY SPEARS!" I scream, just as I finish the last hand sign, I hear someone shout and a kunai is thrown expertly at me, not by the twins but by, Gagashi?

I dodge, catching the Kunai, my jutsu still plays out but it gave him time to take the twins and me and jump off the cliff. My eyes widen and I try to slip out of his hold.

"WHAT THE H-"

My voice is cut off by the deafening loud sound of thunder smashing into the mountain, Gagashi quickly teleports us away but I still hear the terrifying cracking sounds, and I still see the mountainside collapse. Suddenly a huge pain forms in my head and body.

"M-my chakra," I cough out, Gakashi quickly ties up the twins and lays me down, I start coughing out blood, my eyes roll back and I pass out, the last words I hear are 'how the hell did you learn that move?'

Two days later

I stare at my new team with curiousity, a lump in my throat and a large fake smile on my face. Naruto pulls me into a hug, saying nice things to show his pity, Sakura sends me a sad smile and Sasuke glances away from me awkwardly. It didn't matter, smiles didn't bring Jay back. Smiles don't fix that mountain I destroyed. Smiles don't take back the hours of tortured interrogation I suffered. I didn't even get to mourn my own friends death. Smiles don't kill those twins. Smiles don't unbreak Jay's promise.

"Err...could you introduce yourself, Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future?" Kakashi asks, yes I learnt his name. Naruto separates from me and looks at Kakashi, I also stare at the older man.

"My name is Mika Kaguya, I like my-" I take a deep breath and push back anything to do with that dreaded day.

"-I like kicking ass and cuddles, I don't like being ignored or disrespected, my hobbies include sleeping? And uh I dunno, fuck, I'm too young to have a dream yet," I mumble with a sheepish laugh. Kakashi scolds me for swearing and I roll my eyes, pulling Naruto into a hug silently and nuzzling against his soft blonde hair, blushing when he giggles and hugs me back. Sasuke and Sakura both scoff, the pinkette pretending to gag but stopping when I growl lowly. Kakashi pulls us apart and mumbles something about how I was going to be a pain in his ass. The second he turned away I hug Naruto again, only stopped when he started nagging Kakashi.

"C'mon, we need to go on some more missions," The jonin mumbles, walking off with his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi-sensei these missions all suck!"

"Yeah?" Kakashi asks, looking back at Naruto with an irritated face.

"Then this should be good, since you suck," He adds, chucking his hands in his pockets and leading us to the Hokages office. I stand at the very back, watching them with a small smile, following them in a slower pace.

When we get halfway there I hear a loud howl and my head shoots up, I am suddenly pulled into a crushing hug.

"Mika, I'M SO SORRY!" I hear Kiba shout. I hear Akamaru's quiet whines and I smile weakly. Kiba had taught me to understand a bit of dog language, so I knew that Akamaru was paying his respects.

"You know-" Kiba sniffs and pulls away, holding onto my arms. His eyes were slightly watered.

"I really liked Jay too, and I just wish I could have been there ya'know?" He sniffs and I smile widely, pulling him back into a hug and letting go slowly.

"Thanks Kibaka," I tease, noticing how he seemed a little confused before he shook his head stubbornly.

"No, you can't thank me, I haven't done anything for you," He argues stubbornly and a small chuckle escapes my lips. His eyes widen and he smiles excitedly.

"Actually, I have some good news, you see, I never really ever gave you a birthday present and well, you're my best friend, so I needed to find something for you. Then the other day me and Akamaru saved this fox and it was almost dead, we healed it up pretty good and started training it..." My eyes widen when he trails off and smiles at me. It wasn't his super happy smile but it was genuine.

"I know she won't replace Jay but maybe she can be a new friend," He suggests, he brings his hand to his lips and whistles really loudly. Suddenly a ball of black fluff is on his head. The small black fox barks twice. Huh? Did she just tell Kiba to-

"Oi" Kiba swats at the fox, the fox simply jumps off his head and calmly hops towards me. She sniffs my feet and looks up at me, her green eyes almost on par with my own. She barks four times and I blink slowly. I think she asked if I was Mika?

"Uhhh yes?" I attempt and I see the fox light up. She turns to Kiba and barks really fast, I didn't catch all of it but I'm pretty sure at one point she said thanks for nothing.

"Her name is Noir, she's a bit stubborn and uhh annoying...like Jay, you two should get along," Kiba sends me a warm smile. I look down at Noir, who was staring at me already. She barks a few times and I frown.

"Sure?" The second I say that she is sitting on my head, much like Akamaru. She licks me a few times before laying down.

"You should probably get to your team now, so Uh I'll see you later..." Kiba turns around.

"Oh and, your being really strong Mika, I admire that, so does Noir"

Timeskip

After a few crappy missions Kakashi was signalled by a hawk or something and had to leave so everyone took off to do their own thing. Before I was like 5 minutes into walking home I came across Shikamaru. The quiet boy watches me silently from Ino's flower stall, after a few seconds he pushes himself off the brightly painted wood and walks towards me.

Noir growls and bats at the air and I shake my head softly, reassuring her that he was trustworthy.

"Ah.. hey Kaguya.." He mumbles, glancing at me and then looking at the floor silently. The brunette takes a deep breath and looks at me again with genuine sorrow in his eyes. For some reason it was harder to fake around him, with Naruto it came naturally because I wanted to always see that boy happy and with Kiba too.

"I am really sorry to hear about your loss, we all lost a good person that day.." The lazy boy was clearly unsure on what to say, it was pretty typical of the tsundere. I wordlessly pull him into a hug, smirking slightly when his hand finds its place atop my head.

"If.. you need you can stay at my place? Mum and Dad wanted me to invite you over and I wouldn't mind your company either..." He mumbles and scratches the back of his neck nervously. I pull away from the hug and nod softly.

"Cool, so uh.. who is the fox?" He asks and I shrug, laughing softly when Noir barks with distaste.

"Kiba raised her for me, I guess she's my new partner?" I shrug again and Shikamaru smirks softly, resting his hands behind his head as he starts walking towards his home. The Nara residence was always welcoming to me. I follow behind him quietly, my hands in my pockets.

When we got to the house Shikamaru's parents both gave me a hug and apologised and called me strong, I thank them both and smile sadly.

We ate, the family bickered among themselves. Shikamaru's mother nagged at him for being late again and his dad asked about missions and Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru replied in short, quick answers and both parents got irritated as they wanted more details. Noir was passed out with a stomach full of my food as I sipped at the glass of milk silently. They were used to seeing my face without the mask, which made me more comfortable.

"How about you Mika, how are you liking Kakashi?" Shikaku asks suddenly and I grunt in annoyance, setting the cup down and pulling my mask up.

"He's troublesome, I wanna kick his ass," I mumble, smiling a very small smile when Shikamaru snickers and his mum nags at him for making me used to the catch-phrase.

"You boys are going to be an awful influence on my future daughter in law," She groans as she starts cleaning up the dishes, I blush slightly and swat at her lightly.

"C'mon Kaa-san, we all know that I'm too good for Maru-kun," I tease with a hidden smile, said boy blushes and sighs loudly, storming off to have a bath.

We both wash the dishes in silence, any moment I spent here was a moment I could spent digging a kunai into those mother fuc-

"Revenge is hard to let go of Mika, I know that. Not personally but I am aware of what a broken heart can do to someone," The womans voice broke me out of my thoughts and I glance at her silently, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"I just, I want you to let go of revenge because revenge cuts a person in a way that will never heal. You're too sweet a girl to bare that scar." She adds, softly brushing my hair from my face with a smile. Speaking of scars..

"Kaa-san, I need you to look at my back."

After Shikamaru got out of the bath the woman and I walked into the bathroom, she watched me as I undressed, my back to her. She gasps softly when my bare back is revealed and when I look back to see her face my eyes widen. Tears were building in her eyes.

"No one messes with my babies." She growls, a sudden fire in her eyes that made me shiver slightly but I thank her quietly, it made me feel warm inside for some reason.

"W-what does it say?" I ask, remembering well that whatever was written was written by Yuu. The woman bites her lip softly and I shiver when her cold hand traces over the scars.

"On the left.. it says 'where's your real heart?' and on the right it says 'its time to say goodbye' Mika I'm so sorry.."

I felt her hand trace over the words as she says them and I close my eyes tight, biting my lip and nodding.

"Is it ok if you leave me to have a shower?" I ask coldly, I hear her soft sigh as she says yes, walking out and shutting the door behind her. She leaves me some old clothes of hers to wear as Pajamas.

As I stood under the cold water, washing the dirt off my body, I let myself shed a single tear. What was written doesn't make sense but it also does. It hurts. I'm a monster.


	4. Chapter 4- I can’t help but feel lost

The interrogation (soon after she woke up after being captured by Kakashi)

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend," The hokage says and I look down, tears brimming my eyes again. When I woke up from my chakra loss I thought it was all a dream, that then 'Kakashi' started shouting stuff and then I started crying. He said I needed to be strong. But I don't want to be strong anymore.

"H-have those twins-"

"Don't worry they are under arrest," He says calmly and my eyes widen. They should be killed.

"I'm sorry child, I know you've been through a lot, but you have been lying to us, and we need to know if you're a threat," He says and suddenly a blindfold is wrapped around my eyes and I'm pulled out of the room.

Time skip

The blind fold is removed and I blink a few times, I can't see anything. Maybe I'm dead.

A small light flicks on and I see a bald man, next to him is a tray covered in types of knifes and other tools. He looks pretty strong. Is he going to kill me?

"What are you going to do?" I ask softly, my voice breaking a bit.

"Just trying to get the truth little lady" he says and I notice the scars covering his head. The man grabs a mirror and shoves in front of my face, at first I see my tear stained broken face, but then I see Jay, crying.

"You let me die!" She shouts. Tears start brimming in my eyes and I quickly squeeze them shut.

"Genjutsu" I whisper under my breath, my body shaking.

"Wow you're a quick witted one, but don't expect that to be the worst you'll get little girl," he sneers, I open my eyes again to see him holding a knife, to his throat. My tears spill down my face, I couldn't control them.

"I've seen the face of death so many times, how many times have you faced death?" He asks and I hold my breath, looking away.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouts, pointing the knife towards me now.

"Four times," I whisper, blood dripping from my lip from being bitten so much.

"Liar" he shouts, throwing the knife at me, I scream as it lands just next to my neck, I could feel the cold blade against my skin, causing my neck to bleed a bit. The warm blood travelled down my chest.

"Now it's five times," he says coldly and my eyes widen.

"Next, what happened to your mum? How'd she die?" He asks and I blink a few times, why is he asking me about my mum? Jay's the one who was attacked!

"ANSWER ME!" he shouts, suddenly right in front of my face, I close my eyes and gulp.

"Answer me or I'll kill your whole team in less then 10 seconds," he threatens and my eyes widen, is he stupid?

"Go for it..." I whimper, my tears falling more rapidly now. I hear the man snicker.

"Fine, I'll kill Naruto," He threatens and I let out a sob.

"Now, ANSWER ME!" he shouts again.

"Ok-"

"You have five seconds before I do it," he shouts and I start shaking violently.

"Alright I'll tell you I'll tell you!" I shout but he ignores me.

"5"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, I-I'LL I'M GOING TO TELL YOU," I shout and he ignores me again.

"4"

"3"

"2"

I tell him the truth, about who killed her, tears keep pouring from my eyes.

He seems to smirk. As he takes the knife from next to my neck and presses it to my cheek.

"I hope your comfortable because this is where you'll be all night" he hisses coldly and I whimper, he got me to tell him the truth without even hurting me.

"What is the ju-bi-doragon?" He asks and I hold his stare, eventually looking down, letting out a shaken sigh.

"The JuBiDoragon...is not a ten tailed dragon. Its an artificial invention made by my mothers father, he collected all the chakra from my his clan and built this 'ten tailed dragon' out of their chakra, the Raidon clan had a passed down ability which allowed us to steal chakra and build stuff with it. He loved his wife so much, when she died his affection turned to my mum, he never wanted anyone close to him to die again so he 'built' me" I stop, noticing his shock. No one knew this secret. Not even my closest friends.

"My mother and my father had about 5 babies, none of them baring the Kaguya clans extremely rare kekkei genkai, so their chakra was stolen and they were killed. After I was born, my grandfather decided I needed to be stronger, thats how the ten tailed dragon lie was made. In Fact this ten tailed dragon is probably not even anywhere NEAR as powerful as a tailed beast. I am a protector, my whole life I was trained to protect ever since I could walk, since my family was rich we hired amazing tutors. I-I still wasn't strong enough though"

20 minutes later

The bald guy snaps my middle finger, leaving all the fingers on my left hand useless, I let out a loud sob as the pain pulsates through me. He punches me in the gut, a dark look in his eyes as he stares at the tears falling from my own.

"Don't be so weak, crying gets you killed." He's interrupted by the sound of my screams as he stabs a knife into my arm.

This went on for 20 hours straight.

Current time

"Ahh Mika there you are, where have you been? We just got a cool new mission, even if we have to spend time with this guy, its a C rank. And we get to-"

"NARUTO YOU ARE OVERWHELMING HER!" Sakura shouts. I ended up finding my team at the front of the village, with some old guy in a hat. Noir barks and I roll my eyes. We woke up late, thanks to Shikamaru who doesn't own an alarm clock and we had to rush to find everyone. Suddenly Naruto and Sakura are super close to me, trying to get a better look at Noir from atop of my head. It wasn't so hard for Sakura since she is taller than me. My face heats up slightly at the proximity of the beautiful girl and I grumble softly.

Noir barks a couple times and my two team mates look at me expectantly.

"She wants to introduce herself," I explain, still blushing a shit ton, suddenly Noir jumps off my shoulders and does a cool back flip before landing. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi watch as she does some tricks. The old guy scoffs impatiently and Sasuke raises at eyebrow at everyones before looking away.

"Yo snow white, what is the mission?" I ask, wearily glancing up at Kakashi who was already looking down at me with a weird anger in his eyes. I didn't take it to heart, why did his disapproving eyes have to mean anything to me?

"Oh, right, well basically we have to take Tazuna the master bridge builder to his village safely and protect him while he finishes the bridge," Kakashi drawls out lazily, his eye on Noir again. I glare at the slightly anxious to leave Tazuna, he smells terrified.

Noir barks my name and I stare at her with confused eyes, she puffs her chest out proudly and barks a bunch of things.

"She says her name is Noir Kaguya," I stop as she barks several more times.

"And she doesn't mind you guys," I add and Sakura squeals, hugging Noir. Naruto just giggles childishly. I blush at the sight of the blonde being adorable yet again. Kakashi declares that it is now time to leave but before I even took a step forwards Noir was sitting on my head again. I sigh gently, it was barely heard by anyone but I'm sure Noir could have heard me, because she let out an amused bark in reply.

Time skipTime skipTime skip

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouts to the bridge builder and I hear Noir bark in annoyance.

"Me too," I respond to the fox, this makes Noir purr against my head

"Umm Tazuna-san?" I hear Sakura ask and I cautiously look up, slightly interested.

"What?" Tazuna asks rudely and I furrow my eyebrows. Noir suddenly jumps off my head and trots along beside me, jumping into a bush to kill a rat from what I could smell.

"You're from the wave country right?" Sakura asks with bright naive curious eyes.

"What about it?" Tazuna asks, once again in a really ungrateful tone.

"Uhhm Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninja's in that country too?" She asks and I sigh gently, remembering what my tutors told me.

"No," I interrupt quietly before Kakashi could. Everyone glances back at me, probably totally forgetting I was even here.

"Mika's right, in the wave country they don't have any..." He drawls on about non important stuff and I zone out a bit. I see Kakashi bring his hand toward Sakura and I get my kunai out. Kakashi pats her head and shoots me a look. I glare at him daringly, only looking away to acknowledge Noirs barks. I look at her, not understanding what she meant till I saw the puddle. I look at Kakashi to see him glance at the puddle before continuing to walk ahead. Noir jumps onto my shoulders as we walk, barking softly. I nod. She says she doesn't trust Kakashi.

"Me neither," I mumble quietly, averting my gaze from Kakashi who was once again staring at me.

Suddenly, well not so suddenly to me, the two ninja's in the puddle jump out and start running around Kakashi, wrapping a chain around him. I blink slowly, is he testing us? His body is ripped apart, well that is what we all saw, and the attackers turn their backs to me, attacking Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. This made me spark with anger.

Noir jumps off me, claws poised but before anyone could move further I reach out and grab the metal chain, releasing as much electricity as I could and dropping it only when I heard the thud of two bodies. Smoke was visibly coming off of my hands but once I shook them a bit the cold air made the rough tanned skin on my hands stop burning. Then I noticed blood pouring from both of my hands and I could feel a foreign liquid inside my hands.

"Fucking dumbasses, they made that too easy," I mumble, side stepping when Kakashi teleports next to me and tries to pat my head. Noir barks her compliment. Sasuke blinks slowly, he had pushed Sakura and Tazuna out of the way but he was not sure how I just did that.

"Hey, you alright, scardy cat?" Sasuke asks Naruto and I glare at him. How immature...I take a step towards him, a really intense glare in my eyes.

"Boy I will tear your dick from your body before you can ev-"

"MIKA!" Sakura scolds, hitting me up the back of my head. I just smirk and shrug.

"You two save it for later, Mika that claw had poison in it, we have to remove it quickly," Kakashi rushes with urgency, I walk off lazily, ignoring him. Naurto rushes after me and easily draws out the blood to get out the poison and then he bandages my hands. When he notices the confusion he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a total idiot.."

"Yeah Naruto and I accidentally ate poisoned berries before and fell into poison ivy bushes and accidentally-"

"Yeah I get it," Kakashi groans, waving me off and starting to walk away. Naruto and I grin at eachother and I jump onto the blondes back, falling asleep whilst he piggybacks me to the boat.

Time skipTime skipTime skip

"We'll be there soon," The guy rowing the boat mumbles, breaking the silence, I look up from the sleeping fox on my lap with a hidden frown. We had just talked about the issue with Gato and instead of cancelling the mission we decided to continue.

"It looks like we avoided detection so far but, just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It'll make it harder for enemies to spot us," The boat rider decides, Tazuna mumbles a thanks and I continue watching Noir, trying to ignore the sea sickness already making my stomach churn. The water moves viciously and I flinch, looking away to avoid the memory but it already placed itself in my thoughts.

"The ocean is alive, don't forget that." My tutor shoves me into the vicious waves below the clif we were standing on. My head smashes against the hard sharp rocks and I open my mouth to shout, all the came was water, filling everything inside me. The water chokes me and rips me apart, I believe my tutor, the ocean is alive and it hates me.

"L-lets take the shortest route" I mumble very quietly after cringing from the memory, Kakashi glances down at me with a tad of confusion in his dark coal coloured eye.

"We'll stick with the safest route Mika-chan," He says sternly and I flinch, he's not happy with me. Probably thinks I'm being an impatient brat. I hear Naruto take a deep breath inwards and Sakura gasp loudly which makes me look away from the fox with a raised eyebrow.

"WOW THAT IS HUGE!" Sakura shouts loudly, making Noir wake up with a shocked bark. I snicker at my own innuendo and pick up the small animal, letting her sit on my lap as I stroke her long soft fur. Naruto was too busy holding my hand to comfort me.

"Shh! why do you think we shut off the motors?" The boat guy asks sternly and Sakura giggles nervously, making me roll my eyes. We pull up at the dock and I quickly jump off of the boat, and tap my left foot on the ground with a relief filled sigh. The boat guy says something I can't hear to Tazuna who just thanks him and hands him some scrunches up money. We start walking again, me at the back of the group. Noir sniffs the air and barks something, I frown and tilt my head to the left.

"Noir, I don't think they'd attack us so soon." I bark quietly back, its a rough translation but I didn't want Kakashi knowing what I know, I still don't trust him. I guess he heard my quiet attempts at barks because he tilted his head in my direction for a split second.

Noir barks angrily, saying she is certain we'll get attacked. I hear the whoosh of a kunai so I quickly do my sand teleportation jutsu and I easily catch the kunai. Problem was, It was the kunai that Naruto threw.

"Woah Mika-chan, you're getting fast," He laughs, patting my shoulder and taking the kunai from my hand. Kakashi tells him off for playing around and Tazuna shouts a little too loudly. My face starts heating up, I can't believe I did that. I trudge back to my spot behind everyone, my face a light pink colour, Noir scoffs at me and I roll my eyes.

"Fuck off cat," I mumble with embarrassment and Noir barks a smart ass reply before hissing like a pissed off cat, probably mad that I compared her to the smaller animal.

Kakashi glances in the bushes at the same time Noir barks and Naruto throws another kunai. Noir must be right. Gato is ready for another attack, and so soon as well. I don't get it, how can one man have so much power over so many people? I hear a twig snap and I instantly shove my three team mates down, a long ass sword boomeranging around before returning to its owner. Boomeranging? Is that a word? I'll ask Sakura later. She's a human dictionary.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing Nin, Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi sneers once everyone gets back up, I glance wearily at Noir who seemed to be radiating with rage. She barks lowly and I can't help roll my eyes at her, she is pissed because he chopped a bit of her beautiful fur off. I bark under my breath, telling her to stand down and back off.

"Go!" Naruto shouts suddenly but I stop him by grabbing his arm, at the same time Kakashi puts his hand in front of Naruto, I pull the blond back before the Jounin could touch him. Kakashi sends me a short glare, it barely lasted a second but I caught it and sent him one with just as much ice. If he even tries to do anything to upset Naruto I swear to god I'll-

"Everybody get back, this one is on a whole other level," Kakashi states loudly, Naruto backs up with the other three whilst I do a sand teleportation to get behind them. Sand teleportation is fun and it makes moving around way less awkward.

"It would even be tough for me, if I didn't do this," Kakashi lifts his forehead protector, the side covering his eye, and I get out a single kunai. If he's attacking Zabuza then I'll protect the team. Zabuza and Kakashi talk, someone mentions Sharingan and Sasuke explains like the angsty Uchiha that he is. Then Zabuza shoots past me, I watch his every movement, he grabs his sword and stands on top of the water.

"Ninpou Hidden mist no jutsu," He breathes out lowly and he starts 'disappearing'. I couldn't see him but Noir could hear and smell him. She quietly climbs onto my shoulder and I put a simple genjutsu on her to make her look invisible. She starts barking to me quietly and I nod, circling to the back of Tazuna and looking up, apparently I was looking straight at Zabuza.

"THE MIST IS GETTING THICKER!" Naruto shouts and Noir whines, I lightly glare at the blonde, he presses his lips together in a tight line and nods apologetically, getting slightly overwhelmed.

"8 choices"

Noir barks quietly and I nod, circling around and following her directions. My movements were soft and unheard, Sasuke and Kakashi were probably the only ones who noticed me dancing around the group.

"Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brains, Kidney and heart"

Each time he list a place he circles around the group again, so I continue to follow his voice, Noir suddenly stops barking and I freeze, now I'm standing right next to Naruto again. I feel an amazing amount of Chakra growing from the assassin, it might have even been terrifying if I wasn't used to excessive amounts of chakra. Noir whimpers and I glance at the black creature. Could I compare to him? So many people, innocent people, were killed for me to have this chakra. Yet I'm still weak and useless.

I notice Sasuke's tension and I blink slowly, why is he scared? Is he the only other one who can sense the pure killing intent?

"Mika-chan, Sasuke-" My eyes widen and my head shoots to the Jounin's direction. What is he-

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me, I don't let my comrades die." He sends us all a warm smile and a lump forms in my throat. Noir whines weakly, her ears pressed tight against her skull, and I gently shake my head, looking away from the older nin. She is scared. Noir barks directions softly in my ear and I jump behind Sasuke and Sakura,.

I stick my hand out quickly, my face turning bright red when I realised that I was behind the missing nin, still I let off enough Electricity to make his firm ass hurt. The male shouts in shock, turning around quickly and kicking me hard in the chest, sending my flying into a tree. Fucking Noir, made me touch his damn ass on purpose.

I manage to land on my feet, quickly regaining my bearings and breathing soft deep breaths. My eyes widen as I watch Kakashi stab him in the back, he turns into water and another version of Zabuza appears behind Kakashi. I quickly do a sand clone jutsu, getting my clone to protect Tazuna. Noir follows her, sending real me a small bark. I nod, doing a couple hand signs, there's no way I'm letting this punk attack my friends.

"It is over," Kakashi says from behind Zabuza. I move around some more, blending my chakra and presence within the mist. My chakra had more of an electric and staticy feel to it than Zabuza's still, his felt more ghostly and deadly.

"Hehe hehe its over is it?" Zabuza sniggers, I tense at his laughter, my hands pausing for a second as I glance upwards.

"You don't get it, theres no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations," Zabuza adds, the real version of him appearing behind Kakashi. For some stupid reason he explains how he knew Kakashi was a fake, making me frown slightly as I roll my eyes. Kakashi destroys the water clone and attacks Zabuza. I stop my hand signs, letting an irritated sigh leave my lips, its annoying that there isn't too much sand around, I guess I'll have to make some before I can do that jutsu. I easily do my Sune Shihai no jutsu (sand control) to get the sand I keep in my pouch to turn the ground below me into sand as I watch Zabuza and Kakashi fight. Finally, just as Kakashi is knocked down, I get the perfect amount of sand.

"WATER PRISON NO JUTSU!" Zabuza suddenly shouts and my eyes widen, I watch Kakashi get encaged and I growl, just a few more seconds and I could've stopped Zabuza. I quickly do some hand signs, jumping in front of Zabuza just as the water encloses around Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura gasp, probably confused about having two Mika-chan's. Noir bites into the neck of my sand clone and it poofs into a cloud of sand, which moves towards me and is sucked into the whip.

"Sand whip no jutsu!" I shout, a long thin whip of sand grows from my hand, I disperse my chakra into the sand to make it extra strong and sharp.

Zabuza smirks and I hear Naruto shout to look behind me. I turn around and jump backwards, only just dodging a punch to the face. Noir barks and I shake my head. I swap the whip to my right hand before charging at Zabuza's water clone. I wrap the whip around the clones legs before jumping onto his sword which makes it easier for my to do a flip over him. I land behind him and pull on the whip with a smirk, the sand pulls him onto his back then wraps tightly around him. The clone starts gasping and in a few seconds it was sure to explode.

"YEAH GO MIKA!" Naruto shouts, Noir barks and my eyes widen, I let go of the whip just before the real sword slices my hand off, damn he did the stupid boomerang thing again. I dispose of the whip so it can't be used against me then I jump away, standing in front of the bridge builder. The clone and real Zabuza laugh together, I growl lowly. That damn bastard.

"Wow hehe, at least one of you is at least semi worthy of those head bands," He grunts with a smirk, picking up his sword from the ground, a wild look in his eyes. Naruto glares at him and I can sense Sakura's fear. I snicker slightly when I realise that his pants were burnt at the back, Noir jumps onto my shoulder and hisses lowly.

"The rest of you, wearing those head bands and playing ninja. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death," Zabuza starts building up chakra. My eyes widen and I start barking something to Noir so only she and I knew my plan. The fox whines but jumps onto Tazuna's shoulder instead.

"Only when your good enough to be listed in my hand book can you start calling yourselves ninjas. I suppose if you can surprise me you have a slither of my respect- either way, You. Are. Not. Ninja's!" He, the clone, disappears and I growl an order to Noir. She tries to disagree but is interrupted by Naruto being punched square in the face. My eyes widen and I start new hand signs.

"MUD CANNONBALL NO JUTSU!" I shout loudly, a huge ball of mud and stone goes flying towards the water clone, while he dodges I use a sand teleportation Jutsu to instantly get to Naruto's side. I stand by his fallen figure and glance down at him, growling lowly when my eyes land on Zabuza.

"NO-SASUKE, SAKURA, NARUTO, TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN!" Kakashi shouts, I look away from the slightly surprised Tazuna to stare at Kakashi who looked...worried. Little bitch didn't say my name, what was I meant to do? Paint a picture? Punk!

"AS LONG AS HE'S KEEPING ME TRAPPED IN THIS PRISON I CAN'T MOVE!" He adds and I roll my eyes, ignoring the next part. I glance at Naruto to see him staring at his fallen headband.

"C'mon whiskers, I have faith in you," I mumble lowly, Naruto looks away from his hand, his blue eyes dead set on my green ones, his expression mixed shock and worry. I look away hesitantly, a lump growing in my throat. He slowly stands up, a pissed off look on his face.

"FUCKING PRICK!!" The blonde shouts, charging at the water clone. Kakashi shouts in distress, I glare at him before returning my attention to Naruto. I wasn't lying when I said I'll protect my friends, but don't get protecting mixed up with babying. To fully protect Naruto I need him to be capable of protecting himself to some degree. After successfully landing a few blows on the clone Naruto leaps backwards and stands next to Sasuke, whispering a plan to him.

"Mika-chan, you're ok!" Sakura smiles at me and I blush, looking away. Sasuke refuses Naruto's offer and the blonde scoffs, turning to Zabuza again. I'm so proud of my lil Naruto! He's learnt so much in our little after school spars!

"Hey, you eyebrow-less freak..." Naruto growls.

"Put this in your stupid bingo book..." Naruto draws out to make it more dramatic. Well probably.

"The man who will one day become hokage..." Naruto brings the retrieved head band to his forehead, smirking.

"Leaf Village Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki" He wraps the forehead protecter against his head. Noir jumps onto my shoulder and barks in agreement, making me roll my eyes. I take out Kunai, using my Electric current Jutsu to fill the small metal weapon with fierce blue electric style chakra, I throw it into the water and smirk when Zabuza was forced to jump into the air, still keeping the Jonin trapped in the water bubble. Well I had tried.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, a huge smile on his scratched up face, this time he won't take no for an answer.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks the blonde from behind him.

"We're starting plan B."

"Why don't you make me?" Sasuke asks with a sneer and Naruto ignores him, knowing full well that Sasuke had no other option than follow his plan.

"Now, lets get wild!"

Zabuza laughs, I watch with a weary look on my face. Kakashi is right, I'm not sure those guys have a chance at taking down Zabuza head on. Maybe if I teamed up with Sakura and Sasuke we could outsmart him, us being the top three and all, but Sakura won't be of use right now. I don't blame her for being frozen with shock, it is human. She is human.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN AWAY! THIS FIGHT WAS OVER THE MOMENT I WAS CAUGHT! OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA-SAN! DID YOUR FORGET THAT!?" Kakashi shouts and I growl, using my sand teleportation to get in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't know you well, and I don't like you, but if you're the kind of person who choses rules over friends then you're even more pathetic than I thought!" I spit out, glaring up at the spiky haired man, I may have doubted Naruto and Sasuke's chances but I'd never say something so...stupid. Kakashi looks at me with mild shock, his eyes showed some form of guilt and confusion. Noir barks and jumps onto my shoulder, I listen to her before nodding.

"Today we will either kill Zabuza or die trying," I clarify, doing a teleportation to be next to Sakura again. The two boys look at each other and nod, whilst Zabuza laughs I hear Sakura ask for me.

"Yeah?" I tilt my head towards the green eyed girl and flinch when I catch her stare.

"I-uh...what you said back there, the whole not knowing Kakashi, is that true?" She asks softly and I frown slightly, looking away and grunting.

"Yeah, I only met the man earlier today."

Well that is a lie, I met him when those twins ripped my best friend away from me.

"Wow, that is a real coincidence, when Kakashi-sensei was training us he uh...said something very similar to that, he said '...In the Ninja world, you're seen as trash if you break the rules. However if you don't cherish your friends and team mates, you're even worse then that' I think you could get along with him Mika-chan uh chan" Sakura finishes, I turn my face away from her, feeling tears build in my eyes. Jay. Noir barks and I take a deep breath, the lump forming in my throat only feeling bigger.

"T-thanks for that Sakura," I look at her, just to see that she was watching Sasuke talk with Zabuza, who was talking about his exams. Thats so something Jay would do. I look away from the girl, a single tear escaping my eyes. I quickly wipe my face, taking a deep shaky breath.

"I'll fight for all of them," I whisper, I see Zabuza make a move for Sasuke and I instantly sand teleport behind Zabuza. At the same time I do this the missing Nin pressed his foot against the Uchiha's stomach, thankfully I was there to stop any actual damage.

"Die-"

"SASUKE!" Sakura's squeal actually brought me some time, Zabuza's clone paused to threaten the girl.

"High voltage touch no Jutsu!" I shout, the move was a bit like chidori except you didn't know what was coming until it hit you and it is weaker. I slam my hand against the water clone and curse under my breath.

"MIKA, YOU IDIOT!" I hear Sakura shout and trust me, if I had another hand I would face palm. I just used an electric move on a water clone, with my hand. The lightning easily passes through Zabuza's clone (still destroying it) but then it comes right back for me. I'm very used to being hit by lightning moves, my tutor always beat the crap out of me. This move wasn't my strongest either, but no human can take a hit like that and not feel any pain. I pick up Sasuke by his collar with my good arm and teleport away, dropping him. I hear Zabuza laugh and I look up to see another freaking Water clone.

"Damn, of course, he's surrounded by water-"

"Unlimited water clones," Sasuke finishes for me and I nod, my whole right arm felt paralysed. It takes heaps of concentration just to twitch a finger.

"I tried- its up to you now," I teleport back to Sakura who seemed a little lost for words.

"How are you still conscious? and don't say this crap about being used to it! Thats like a lightning strik-"

"I'm only conscious because I have a rubber band around each of my arms for this specific reason," I lean against a nearby tree, smirking when Naruto throws a 'windmill shuriken thingy' to Sasuke.

"That-oh wait, the rubber would cut off the electricity right?" She asks and I nod, pulling my sleeve up and revealing the thick burned up rubber band. Geez, thats going to start hurting when I regain feeling in my arm...

"But then all of that electrical current has been stuck in your arm, YOU COULD DESTROY PART OF YOUR NERVOUS SYSTEM IDIOT!" She shouts, ripping the rubber off my skin, I flinch as my arm starts bleeding. The rubber had already dried onto my skin, that was not smart move for a smarty pants.

"Ah geez sorry, I wasn't thinking ahahaha," Sakura laughs nervously and my eyebrow twitches with irritation. The electrical current, now released by Sakura, starts spreading through my whole body, giving my extremities occasional spasms. I let out a long breath when the feeling finally surpasses.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouts and I flinch, sending her a glare. Sheesh that girl can shout. I slowly sit down against the tree, my body giving up from the blast. I feel so embarrassed, I was so caught up in my emotions that I attacked the Zabuza and forgot it was a water clone. I watch Noir pace in front of me, the fur on her neck sticking up.

"WATER DRAGON BLAST NO JUTSU!" I hear both Kakashi and Zabuza shout. My eyes widen when I see huge dragons formed out of water attacking eachother before exploding into an even bigger wave, coming right towards Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Damn, this might make me pass out... I teleport myself in front of the three and do my hand signs as quickly as possible. I look back at Sakura, I only have a split second to do this...I raise my hands and use sand control to make a wall out of the mud that had been made. After the wall was thick and big enough I take a deep breath.

"Mud stone no Jutsu!" I shout, the mud almost instantly turns to a thick stone. I watch as the water cracks against the stone and my eyes widen, most of the water poured out left and right of the wall, but the wall had to last a few more seconds 'till the water dies down entirely. My numb arm starts throbbing and my vision blurs, my body is not ready for another jutsu. After I know the water had died down I do a reverse version of my jutsu, turning the rock into mud before taking a weak step back. Now that the wall was down we could see what Kakashi and Zabuza were d-

"GO SENSEI!" Sakura shouts and I teleport myself to a tree, its thick trunk being the only support I had.

"How, can you see the future?" Zabuza asks and I sigh weakly, Kakashi won...my friends are safe. I did...good?

"Yeah...you're going to die," Kakashi replies at the same time two senbon needles stab into Zabuza's throat. Those needles weren't thrown by me, or anyone else I could see. I take a sniff of the air and Noir barks.

"Hehe you're right, he's dead," The boy says, Noir glances up at me with a worried bark and I slowly shake my head, watching the boy with interest. Apparently from my spot no one could see my 'cause not once did anyone glance in my direction, not even the boy in the tree. Kakashi teleports to Zabuza and checks his pulse before looking at the masked boy.

"Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time," The masked kid bows his head in respect.

"That mask, you're a hidden mist hunter nin." Kakashi declares at the same time I realise that fact myself. The two talk for a little bit longer, I was busy trying to rest as much as I can so that I can be able to walk with everyone else. I could just heal myself with the stolen chakra but I try not to make a habit out of using it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto shouts, pointing at the masked kid. I let out a weak cough, slowly walking to my team, Kakashi glances at me and Sakura sends me a smile that melted my heart. What a little cutie.

"Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy," Kakashi comforts and I look at my blonde friend once more.

"Naruto," I mumble, now standing by his side silently. He looks at me and for a second his face showed confusion but he then looks back up.

"YOU MANAGED TO KILL A GUY THAT STRONG!"

"YOU KILLED A GUY THAT STRONG AND YOU'RE STILL JUST A KID! A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ME! THAT MAKES US LOOK STUPID! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT?" Naruto shouts, Kakashi comes up behind us and I look away. I feel embarrassed for saying that stuff to him. I don't really catch what Kakashi says, because my mind was in a different place for a second. I'm not sure why but I started thinking about Rei again, about how she'd love a sensei like Kakashi. I feel a hand against my head and I blink a few times, Kakashi was ruffling both mine and Naruto's hair. It took all of my self control to keep a sigh from escaping my lips, it seems like bigger hands were better at petting.

"In this world there exists kids younger than you, but stronger than me," He takes his hand of Naruto's head then sends me a look, his eyes clearly said You and I need to talk. My eyes widen a bit and I try to make a why? kinda face. He seems to smirk and I pick up a whole you'll see kinda vibe. I blush and look away, thankful I had a mask covering my face. He takes his hand off my head and I quickly fix the mess he made of my hair. The masked boy says his goodbyes and everyone turns to Kakashi, who was standing behind me. I look back too so I don't feel like the odd one out.

"Now we have to take Tazuna-san back home, lets go-"

Suddenly Kakashi collapses, falling right onto my unsuspecting back. My legs almost collapse from under me, but I quickly let my clans stolen chakra take over me and I heal most of my small injuries and bruised ribs so I can at least carry Kakashi. Once I'm healed enough I send the chakra back, ignoring the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Want me to take him?" Sasuke asks and I shake my head, although, he is alot taller than me so it felt a little awkward. I walk at the back of the group, with Sasuke and Naruto leading, Tazuna behind them and Sakura behind him.

"Now we can talk," I hear Kakashi mumble in an exhausted tone. Noir barks and I look down at the dark creature.

"Noir says that you should sleep now and talk later," I mumble and Kakashi chuckles, his breath warming up my neck, making me very uncomfortable.

"With those guys, I won't have any other chance to talk to you, deal with it." He states and I sigh. Noir barks him a question and I start translating.

"She wants to kn-"

"Yes Noir, I do summon dogs, I can also speak dog."

Well don't I feel like a damned fool.

"You mean you've known what-"

"Yeah," Kakashi chuckles again and I sigh with embarrassment, this is a whole ton of nope.

"So I guess you know that I didn't trust you?"

"Didn't or don't?"

I grunt. I knew he was going to ask that.

"I'm not sure, you don't seem to have bad intentions but-"

"Neither did the twins, I get it," He says and I nod silently, glad I didn't have to spell it out for him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I change the subject, glancing at the ground with discomfort.

"Remember that thing you said when I was trapped in the water?" He asks, I nod, side stepping a low branch.

"About friends coming first and me finding you pathetic? How could I forget," I mumble the last part, Kakashi laughs well he did like one laugh. More of a Ha than a hahahah.

"That made me think, you should't hate me Mika-chan, in fact, we share a lot of morals. Plus we have similar chakra types, we could teach eachother a thing or too," He says and I nod, knowing that he's right.

"We do," I say and I hear him yawn and I feel his heart beat slow and his breathing deepen. He's about to fall asleep.

"I think you should trust me, Mika-chan. I'm too lazy to deal with two angsty students," He mumbles. Noir barks at me and I smile at her.

"I trust you..Kakashi-sen-"

Snoreeee

My face heats up and I am very tempted to drop the Hatake right now. I can't believe he fell asleep in the middle of a bonding moment. Noir barks with laughter and my face heats up even more. I open my mouth to insult the black creature when I hear Kakashi laughing again. Was he faking being asleep? What a punk! I instantly drop the older man, my eyebrow twitching furiously.

"I'LL SHAVE YOUR FUCKIN' EYEBROWS!"

"Hehe, I trust you too" He sniggers, laying flat on his stomach. My face somehow heats up even more. I sweat drop and make a few sand clones to carry Kakashi. This time he actually falls asleep. God, who knew he was so...

"Heavy?"

"Stupid? Cause I knew that."

"Sexy? I mean hot damn, I hope he's not too old,"

Each of my clones suggest a word and I cringe quietly, (mainly at the last one) and shake my head.

"Who knew he was so much like me."

A conversation between Naruto and Sasuke as they walked to Tazuna's house

"Oi, Dobe," Sasuke awkwardly looked up at the blue eyed boy and glares at him. Naruto frowns and tilts his head.

"Yes bastard?" Naruto grins when Sasuke's expression darkens.

"Is Mika.. a girl?" Sasuke finally asks and Naruto's eyebrows shoot up, shock on his boyish features.

"I uh.. of course she's a girl.." Naruto trails off, looking away with a dumbstruck expression.

"Did she.. Did Mika ever say?" Sasuke asks and Naruto shrugs, both boys jump when Sakura steps between them, giggling.

"Of course Mika is a girl, silly. Why would you think otherwise?" The pinkette asks and both boys stare at her with concern.

"Cause she hits on you, but not bastard, like most girls stupidity do," Naruto explains as if it were the true difference between boys and girls. Sakura scoffs and expects a similar expression from Sasuke but he seemed equally serious.

"Girls can like girls too, Naruto," Sakura explains easily and both of the boys blush, looking away from the pinkette and clearing their throats.

"But I think Mika likes boys and girls cause she spends an awful lot of time staring at Shikamaru's butt-"

"UGH SAKURA-CHAN WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT EW AUGH!" Naruto hollers and Sasuke tsks with disgust, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura rolls her eyes and steps back, shrieking when a Mika clone shoves past her and starts flicking sand at the two boys.

"AM I NOT PRETTY ENOUGH? HUH? HUH!!?!???!!"

"How could they not tell, Mika already has bigger boobs than the rest of the rookie nine.." Sakura sulks and the Mika clone looks back, pure anger in it's eyes. Oh shit.

"Are you sure about that- sexy no jutsu!"

A busty naked blonde was now shoving it's boobs in Sasuke's face and soon Naruto was sent flying into the air. Sakura could barely hold back her giggles. The Mika clone ended up laughing so hard t turned back into sand and when real Mika got the memroies she started giggling from the the back of the group. Tazuna was questioning his safety.


	5. Chapter 5- He could see right through me

The day after we brought Kakashi to Tazuna's house I took off to do some solo training, well I was planning on going by myself but then Naruto insisted on tagging along. Sasuke didn't want to be left alone with Sakura so those two join me as well. This leads to me sparring against Sasuke with an audience.

"I think someone has a little too much tension-" I pause and dodge his kunai, which was thrown expertly at my forehead. I dodge some more punches from him and he manages to land a hit, I guess it can't be helped, he's an Uchiha after all. I jump back and start some hand signs and Sasuke does the same, doing his own ninjutsu of course.

"Tornado shockwave!" I shout, he shouts some fire style jutsu and Noir barks, I follow what she commands and send the tornado against his move instead of getting it to dodge, successfully cancelling out both of our Jutsu.

Sakura gasps and Naruto cheers. I roll my eyes and catch a few Senbon needles that were sent in my direction. God I hate needles. They're so gross. I glare at Sasuke, who smirks and throws 5 kunai at me. I use his senbon to redirect the kunai, they only just miss Naruto, who screams and jumps onto Sakura. The pinkette yelps and shoves the blonde off of her.

"WATCH OUT FOR US!" Naruto shouts and I roll my eyes again, Sasuke and I start attacking each other with Taijutsu, most of the time we just dodged each others punches and kicks.

"GO SASUKE!" Sakura shouts, making my eyebrow twitch.

"GO MIKA!" Naruto shouts and I grin lazily, managing to catch Sasuke's fist with my left hand. His eyes widen a fraction when I bring my right hand around and punch him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Whilst he couldn't see, I know from experience that if you're punched hard enough it is very hard focus, I start some new hand signs.

"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu," I whisper lowly and the ground pulls me down almost instantly. I smirk and start walking around below the ground, listening to what everyone was saying. This jutsu lets me walk around underground as if I wasn't underground, I could move through solid earth like it was nothing.

"Did-did she leave?" Sasuke coughs out, I smirk, moving around so I'm below him. I get ready to jump out from the ground I hear Sakura ruin my plans.

"SHE IS UNDERGROUND!" Sakura shouts and Noir start barking to me from above the ground. Apparently either Sasuke is in a tree or he's gotta pee. I can't hear very well from down here. I growl, moving around and following her directions to get behind the tree he was in. I silently climb out, hiding myself in the shadows. Sakura and Naruto were watching the ground and Sasuke was frantically looking everywhere, somehow keeping up a cool facade. I smirk and do a sand teleportation to get on the tree branch that he was on, except I'm hanging upside down, using Chakra control to keep myself steady. Sakura gasps and Naruto laughs loudly.

"SASUKE LOOK OUT-"

I quickly grab his foot and jump off the branch, pulling him down to the ground with me. I slam him onto the floor face first and I land on my feet, staring at him. He slowly sits up, wiping some blood from his lip. I do some more hand signs and I smirk, turning the stone around Sasuke into mud, he sinks down to his waist and I quickly change the mud back to stone.

Noir barks and I sigh, walking towards Sasuke and offering him a hand.

"I win, plus Kakashi is awake so we should go see him," I suggest with a fake closed eye smile. Sasuke stares at me with a look of pure disgust and irritation, just like the first time we met.

In the dark I was practising my kekkei genkai yet again, standing in the middle of an abandoned training ground. It was during my second year living in the village and I tried to practice as much as possible. A nearby presence makes me quickly return to a casual fighting stance, the bones returning inside of me. Trust me, it is as painful as it sounds.

"Are you stalking me?" A very quiet and reserved voice comes from the shadows and I tilt my head slightly to the left, jumping when the angsty boy himself emerges from the shadows. Jay's loverboy. Or so I'm told.

"Actually riddle me this um.. Sasgay was it? How long does it take for a stalkee to become a stalker? I was here first sunshine," I smirk, sarcasm drenching my words as I place a hand on my hip. I was usually fairly kind and reserved but this boy practically screamed asshole. At that moment I got his 'digust and hatred' glare. I roll my eyes and raise my hands in defeat, smirking behind my mask as I leave. Before I did though, I turned all the solid ground into mud. After that we were arch enemies for life. Though we were both too angsty to do much more than glare.

"It is ok! I can help you Sasuke!" Sakura's loud sing-song voice breaks me from my thoughts and I glance back at her as she mumbles about not knowing any jutsu.

Suddenly Sasuke grabs my hand and I use the reversed jutsu to turn the stone back in to mud, pulling him out and turning the mud into stone again.

"Good try, maybe next time fight me somewhere where I can't control the floor." I sneer before turning away from the punk, Sakura runs to Sasuke and starts complimenting him. Naruto jumps towards me and wraps an arm over my shoulder, I lean into his embrace and smile warmly.

"You're so awesome Mika-chan!" The blonde shouts and I blush all over, doing a sand teleportation jutsu on Naruto and myself. The sand cloud clears and Kakashi looks up at us slowly.

"Mika, Naruto..where are the others?" Kakashi draws out and I smirk, Naruto laughs evilly and nudges me softly.

"I see what you did there Mika-chan," my favourite boy giggles and Kakashi sighs irritably, sending me an annoyed look and I shrug, listening to Noir's loud barks. Sasuke, Noir and Sakura burst through the door at the same time Naruto pulls us into an empty closet.

"Kakashi-sensei someone kidnapped Mika and Naruto!" Sakura shouts with despair and Kakashi sighs.

"I won't be able to move for at least a week," He informs the two Genin calmly. Naruto starts shaking with laughter and I notice our predicament, squished up in a tiny little closet. My face heats up and I try to move but Naruto got the wrong idea and leant forwards.

"Do you think they know we're hiding?" He whisper shouts and my face heats up even more, I seriously am so happy I have this mask. His face is ridiculously close to mine, our noses basically touching.

"NARUTO, MIKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura shouts and the door to the closet is ripped open, the two of us fall onto the floor, Naruto above me. Kakashi hums with amusement and Sakura gasps, giggling evilly and pointing at us. The blonde looks down at me and his entire face turns bright red whilst I just laugh sheepishly.

"YOU TWO WERE KISSING?!" Sakura shouts childishly, Naruto jumps off of me and apologies whereas I simply smirk and make kissy sounds as I slowly get up myself.

"No Sakura, we were not kissing. You and I could t-" Kakashi coughs loudly and I shut up. Noir starts barking insults at me, Kakashi seems to smirk as he listens to what she says. I glare at Noir and she ignores me, continuing to bark obnoxious insults. One of which was particularly offending.

"Did she just-" Kakashi stops himself when he notices the dark death glare I was sending Noir. Kakashi covers his mouth to most likely mock me and I growl, the fox stops barking and notices my deathly aura. Sakura and Naruto were backing away from me and Sasuke had a frown.

"What did she say?" He asks Kakashi who sends Sasuke a closed eye smile.

"Sorry, I don't speak fox," He deadpans, Sasuke's eyebrow twitches and Noir sweat drops. After I calm down and return to a seated position, Tazuna, who had been there the whole time, starts talking and everyone joins in on a conversation about the masked ninja. I sit down on the edge of Kakashi's futon, Noir sat on the opposite side. Kakashi sends me a closed eye smile and I blush, looking away from him, instead choosing to look out the window. Whilst they talk I start meditating, my legs crossed and my eyes now shut.

"No sound no smell" Kakashi starts and I open one eye to watch him, his face was blank.

"That is a ninja's end," He says softly, I stare at him for a while, taking in his features silently. All whilst I was trying my hardest to ignore Sakura and Naruto's antics. Kakashi was watching those two argue with humour, Tazuna and his daughter left to do their own things and Sasuke was cleaning his all of his kunai. Someone calls my name and I blink a few times, looking away from Kakashi with a slight blush. Sakura held the blonde in a head lock and Naruto was asking for my help.

"What did he do now?" I ask Sakura, she smirks at Naruto who whines in betrayal.

"This idiot was trying to offend Sasuke-kun!" She then lets go of Naruto and he face plants, I smile ever so slightly at her, not caring if my mask covered it.

"You're asking the wrong person for help, Sasuke is a bag of dicks," I mumble, Naruto cheers and pulls me into a hug, rubbing his face against mine, my face turns bright red instantly.

"Thanks Mika-chan, I knew you'd stick up for me~" He sings, Noir barks something quietly and I roll my eyes, letting go of the blonde.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO GROSS DUMBASS!" Sakura punches him on top of his head and he falls over, anime crying again. I rub my temples, an irk mark growing on my forehead.

"Sensei, can I please leave?" I ask, everyone looks at me with stars in their eyes, apparently I'm the cool new toy that everyone wants to play with. I'd probably be fine with that too if I'm honest, I smirk and blush at the thought and stand up quickly.

"Alone," I add, glaring darkly at Sasuke who must've wanted to try to spar me again, I could tell since he was now standing. Kakashi blinks slowly, yawning but nodding.

"Yeah sure, be back by lunch t-"

I had already sand teleported away, bringing Noir with me.

Time skip to 8pm

I wipe some fresh blood from my lip and climb to my feet, my knees feeling wobbly and jelly-like. After successfully standing up and regaining balance I glare at Noir who starts barking/laughing. She says 'bow down to me weakling'. I glare at her as she jumps down from her branch and trots towards me, I start the familiar hand signs with a weak nod. I'm not actually being beaten in a genuine fight. I'm only aloud to use one jutsu against her, the one jutsu I haven't even started. The one jutsu that blows up in my face...literally. I finish my hand signs and Noir quickly gets ready go dodge, her legs tensed and her ears twitching.

"RAIKODAN!" I shout, slapping my hands together. This move is a lightning missile in the shape of a tiger. The chakra infused lightning grows from my hands and grows to the size of around 7 centimetres (the average size I can get it at so far) in a weird ball shape. I close my eyes tight, trying to form it into a tiger. I hear a familiar pop noise and I look at the ball of lightning and chakra to see it slowly going out of control. My eyes widen, and before I could try to reverse the jutsu it explodes, again. I get slammed back into a hard tree and I gasp, pain throbbing through my entire body.

The jutsu had done this thirteen times out of thirteen, my body was getting exhausted and it was incredibly painful. Before I started working on this move, Noir and I made up a Taijutsu combo for us to use in a future battle. That took maybe 50 minutes to basically perfect, afterwoods I did 30 minutes of simple physical training and since then we've been doing this.

"Damn," I grunt, remaining seated with my back against the tree. I lean my head back and let out a loud sigh, watching the clouds and letting my mind drift to home. Noir pounces onto my lap, licking my hand and pushing her head underneath my hand as she laus down. I glance down at her, she purrs, probably bored or tired. I watch her eyes droop closed and I listen to the beat of her heart. It makes me feel even more drowsy. I knew my body wasn't able to get me back to the house by foot, I'd need to do a sand teleportation. Although, I'm sure that where ever I end up I will pass out the second I finish the teleportation. I look around at the forest and sigh, it can't be helped. I put Noir on the top of my head and I slowly do my hand signs, sand starts covering me and I think hard about Tazuna's house.

A familiar feeling grows in my body and it slowly leaves when the jutsu ends, I try to keep my eyes open, but I only really saw some grey hair before passing out.

Time skip again~

"Why'd she teleport here?"

"She was probably too tired to think of somewhere less..."

"Embarrassing?"

"Awkward?"

"Lets stick with awkward, hey maybe shes waking up, that means we won't have to lift her after all,"

"Oh oh! I saw her eyes twitch, Mika-chan WAKE UP DATTEBAYO"

"Shut up dobe, you know some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Hehe sorry teme-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT NARUTO-"

"You guys sure know how to wake a girl up," I mumble weakly, my eyes still closed. I don't want to wake up.

"Is she...sleep talking?" Naruto asks, I hear Sasuke tsk and Kakashi sigh, I actually felt the male moving next to me but my mind was too drowsy to process a proper reaction.

"Baka, your ugly face makes her want to keep her eyes shut probably," Sakura sneers and I feel some weight lift from my stomach.

"Were you sitting on me?" I ask with some embarrassment in my voice and I hear Naruto laugh, Sakura seems to giggle.

"Thats easy for you to say," Kakashi says, his voice sounds like its coming from right next to me. That doesn't make sense, I'm laying down. Wait, didn't they say something about awkward.

"Oh crap," I mumble, my eyes shoot open and I'm met with the cheeky face of Naruto. He instantly picks me up and hugs me tightly. My aching bones start hurting even more and I hiss in pain.

"Naruto," I whine loudly, he pulls me off whatever I was sleeping on and stands me up. It was a weird process, but my body felt too weak to fight. My legs almost collapse from under me but Sakura quickly grabs my arm.

"So, what was so awkward about how I was sleeping?" I ask, Sakura smirks and Naruto laughs loudly.

"YOU TELEPORTED NEXT TO KAKASHI-SENSEI-OOF!" A pillow slams against Naruto's face and he goes flying across the room, Sakura and I turn to the attacker, standing there was Sasuke, a dark look in his eyes.

"Everyone shut up." He commands and Sakura instantly lets go of me, jumping into her futon on the far end of the room and faking sleep. I quickly balance myself and look around. I lock eye contact with Kakashi, who seemed deflated.

"Yo," He says lazily and my eyes widen, Naruto said I slept next to him. I blush and quickly look away, thanking the darkness for hiding my face.

"Ew," I mumble, turning away from him and walking to my own futon, between Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi sighs loudly.

"What do you think I was saying when you were cuddling up against me? Actually, Mika-chan be a dear and remove your fox from my stomach," The male commands lazily and I smirk, laying down and pulling the blanket over my still tired and aching body.

"Nah," I mutter, rolling over and facing Naruto who was creepily staring at me in the dark.

"Why did you come back from your training so late? And what were you doing out there?" He asks, his eyes wide with interest.

"I was trying to perfect a jutsu," I explain sleepily and he grows stars in his glowing blue eyes.

"What is it called?" He asks and I frown slightly, sick of saying the name of the jutsu.

"Its called Raikodan," I whisper back, Naruto frowns, not understanding the name. Oh and by now I had deducted that I slept for around 2 hours whilst everyone was eating and Kakashi was reading, so right now its probably 10 pm.

"No way," Kakashi says from the other side of the room, I close my eyes, my eyebrow twitching with my anger.

"Yes way, punk." I grunt irritably, my body basically begging for sleep by now.

"Where? How?" Kakashi asks, too lazy to actually say a full sentence.

"I left the sand village when I was 7, by then my tutors had me at maybe Genin level, then my mum took me to the village hidden by the clouds and the tutors there had me learning crazy hard moves, most of them I wasn't able to do, but I remembered the technique and then when my mum died I left and started travelling for 3 more years," I yawn and roll onto my back, my eyes staring at the roof.

"And then?" Sakura and Naruto ask, making me sweat drop, those two are ridiculous. This isn't story time.

"I came across a really cool team from this village and they helped me learn a lot of the moves I couldn't understand, they taught me some other techniques too, eventually they had to go back to the village as they had finished their mission and thats that," I finish.

"What next?" Naruto asks and I growl.

"I went to some more villages and earned a passport to the village hidden in the leaf then I met you, then end good-"

A pillow is thrown expertly at my face and I groan loudly, removing the pillow from my face and sitting up. I look at the pillow in my hands and I growl. I could see Sasuke laying back down, I could also practically sense his smirk.

"You trying to start a fight pretty boy?" I growl, throwing the pillow back at him with more strength. Sasuke shouts out and gets up, I do the same, ignoring my sore body. I pick up my two pillows and glare at him.

"Next one to throw a pillow gets put to sleep by force," Kakashi says calmly and my eyes widen, Sasuke and I look at each other then at Kakashi.

"Next time," I declare before laying back down and closing my eyes. Sasuke 'hns' but I can practically sense his irritation from here. My eyes drift shut and my finally I manage to fall asleep.

4 AM

"WAKEY WAKEY-OOF" Naruto is interrupted by about 5 pillows being slammed at him, one from me, one from Sasuke, one from Sakura and two from Kakashi/Noir. The impact makes him fall unconscious, I pull his passed out body close to me and hug it for warmth.

"Thank kami for that," Sakura yawns and everyone goes back to sleep.

8 AM

"Good morning," I state with a stretch, a loud yawn escaping my lips, Naruto glares at me and Sakura soon copies my actions, except she adds a 'Sasuke-kun' at the end of it. The Uchiha was already up and dressed, he had just finished brushing his hair. Kakashi was fast asleep, still needing 5 more days to recuperate. Well around about 5 days. I get out of my futon and look down at my outfit, I forgot to change into some pyjamas. I sigh loudly and take off to the bathroom, showering and getting changed back into my gear. I go into the room where everyone had slept, Tazuna's house was barely big enough to fit us all so we were grateful for even one room. I was planning on camping on the roof. I hang my towel up on the door and dodge a pillow.

"Train with me Mika!" Naruto demands, snapping out of his uh thoughts? If you'd even call the whirlwind in his mind thoughts.

"Fine, but training doesn't mean sparring," I smirk and Naruto groans loudly but quickly grabs his weapon pouch and his forehead protecter.

"Oh oh, Sasuke can we train together?" Sakura asks Sasuke who frowns and pushes the door open, probably on his way to train alone.

"No, train yourself, thats how I trained," He finally snaps, walking away. Sakura sighs loudly and I copy her, knowing whats coming next.

"Mika-"

"Yeah fine," I interrupt, the Haruno cheers and I roll my eyes. She totally ignored what Sasuke said.

Time skip

"Gosh, you're meaner than Kakashi-sensei," Naruto coughs out, his face pressed against the floor by my foot. I frown slightly, easily dodging a hit from Sakura. With my other foot I kick her in the stomach, sending her flying back. I jump away from Naruto and sand teleport to a tree.

"You two...I said I didn't want to spar," I ignore their apologies, instead I sand teleport behind them and backhand them both.

"Mika, if we aren't sparring what are we doing?" Sakura asks and I smirk, taking two kunais from my pouch and handing one to each of them.

"Practising your aim," I casually state, sand teleporting to a couple metres in front of them and pointing at my forehead.

"Aim for here," I muse, Sakura gasps and Naruto's eyes widen.

"No way, you might be strong but you aren't Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts and my eyebrow twitches, I pout slightly and cross my arms over my chest, offended by the statement.

"C'mon whiskers, hit me with your best shot and find out how good I am," I smirk, watching Sakura throw the kunai at me with curious eyes. The kunai which was meant to hit the middle of my forehead is heading towards my throat, well, it could be worse. I catch it before it hits me, lightly cutting my hands in the process. I move the weapon so that I'm not holding the sharp end and I look up at the pink haired girl to see her staring at me with shock. I make the smart decision of putting my gloves on so my hands don't get cut again, these gloves are basically like Kakashi's but longer, going up to my elbows. This made my whole arms covered, which could be good and bad depending on the situation.

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" She shouts, I throw the kunai back and it lands in front of her feet, I smile warmly at the cutey.

"C'mon flower girl, that ass can not be the best thing about you."

"CHAANARO YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" She shouts, she starts throwing her kunai rapidly, about 4 of 8 were actually going to hit my body somewhere. I quickly take my own kunai out, deflecting them at the last minute. I was also humoured by the huge blush that covered her entire face.

"Lower left thigh, Stomach, right shoulder and hand? Now you're just getting worse Haruno," I tease, the girl growls and I smirk at Naruto, not that he saw it.

"Whiskers c'mon, I wanna see determination in those big blue eyes," I cheer, flinching slightly when a kunai whirls right past my head and thunks into a tree a little ways off from me. The pinkette scurries around collecting her kunai whilst the blonde and I have a short stare down.

"What is that look for?" I ask, getting sick of the pity filled stares he gave me.

"Why are you acting like it is all ok Mika? I mean your best friend is dead, the least you could do is be bothered by it. Or do we not mean anything to you?" His eyes were stone hard and his face was filled with fury and sadness, it made me take a slow shaky step backwards. My hands clenched into tight fists.

"NARUTO DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Sakura tries to punch Naruto but he jumps back, a kunai in his hand.

"Mika, do you care about anyone?"

Do I?

"Naruto how could you say that?" Sakura asks, sending me a pity smile. I look at the ground silently.

"You're not being the Mika I became friends with, you're not Mika at all!" He throws the kunai and I easily catch it, thankful for the gloves. I look at him with cold eyes, alas behind those green eyes was a waterfall of tears and weakness. So I bite my tongue, holding back my weak apologies.

"My chest, closer but not enoug-"

"THAT WASN'T FOR YOUR DUMB TRAINING!" Naruto shouts and my eyes widen, was he trying to hurt me? The tears hidden behind my eyes grow heavier, my whole body wanted to let it out. My stomach churns and my knees feel weak. I don't want to lose my friend...

"Naruto..." Sakura says, watching him with shock and tear filled eyes.

"Why?!" Naruto shouts, I see tears built in his eyes, I look away from him, my eyes finally giving in and tearing up.

"Naruto, everyone copes differently, don't you understand?" Sakura attempts yet again.

"No, I don't understand! I care about her and I know that she is hurting so, Mika.. can spare me those bullcrap smile, because I know you better than that. Stop lying to yourself, you're hurting," Naruto shoots me a glare and I choke back a sob, my whole body was shaking.

"No," I manage to choke out, Naruto looks at me, Sakura seems to stare at me too. My eyes refuse to let the tears fall, but I think the weakness in my voice showed them how pathetic I am already.

"You're my best friend Naruto..," I manage to say, slowly looking him in the eyes. When I see the tears in his blue eyes and the pain on his face I finally break. My own tears start spilling, the tears I've held back ever since I left that interrogation room. Sakura gasps when she sees the tears spilling from my face, soaking into the soft fabric of my mask.

"I just want you to be happy! I know that if you, my closest friend, is happy and safe that there is some hope in the world. I can't waste any moments with you because I don't know how much longer I can spend with anyone anymore! Everyone dies!" I shout, falling to my knees and crying. I look at my hands to see them shaking viciously as I took deep and heavy breaths.

"You want me to let it out? Maybe I can't because whilst I was being tortured I was told to do the opposite. But you know what, fuck it- I watched my best friend smile at me as she fell to her death! SHE'S GONE AND ITS HER FAULT! SHE COULD'VE LIVED BUT SHE LET GO OF ME! I COULD HAVE- WOULD HAVE SAVED HER! BUT SHES DEAD OK? SHE IS GONE- she promised me!" My voice breaks as I whisper the last part, my whole body shakes viciously and a huge weight lifts from my chest. I couldn't stop talking or crying.

"It is her fault but...I still blame myself...every single time." I whisper, I look at Naruto, his eyes were wide with shock and he was watching me silently.

"Why can't I just pretend that everything is ok?" I whisper, looking at the ground, my sight blurry from all of the tears.

"Mika," Sakura sighs softly, patting my shoulder.

"Its not your fault-"

"What happened?" Naruto asks and Sakura gasps.

"Naruto don't make her-"

"I was never told the story," Naruto continues, I look up, my shaking finally calming down slightly. He walks towards me, and sits in front of me, reaching for me, asking silently for a hug.

"I- I don't feel like I should be a part of this," Sakura admits, I look at her with a concerned expression.

"Do you want me to teleport you to Sasu-"

"Yes!" She shouts and I smile slightly, doing the teleporting jutsu. After shes gone I look at Naruto, he had a mix of emotions showing on his face but I push it down as I let him embrace me.

"You want to know...how Jay died?" I ask and he nods. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

Time skip

...she put me in a genjutsu, showing me the moment we first became friends the moment when she promised me she wouldn't let herself die, then when I left the genjutsu she had managed to make me let go, instead of crying she smiled-"

Naruto hugs me tighter and shushes me, the notion bringing in a whole load of even more tears. I cry onto his shoulder and he just pats my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, Mika...I'm so so sorry." He sobs like a guilty toddler and I laugh lightly, pushing him off of me, my hands on his shoulders. I send him a closed eye smile and his eyes widen.

"No, Naruto, you helped me realise that crying isn't weak,"

"Mika-chan!" Naruto cries out, hugging me again. I smile to myself, Naruto is kinda bipolar.

"Never blame yourself again Mika-chan, its not your fault, its those stupid twins!" He shouts and I tense up, pulling away from him. Wind starts blowing between us and it makes my hair flow with it.

"I know that, more than anyone else. I want to kill them but... revenge is a scar that no one deserves to bare."

Naruto glances at me with a cheerful grin, he pulls me towards him and hugs me tightly, not noticing the blush that covered my face.

"Dumbass cute little shit," I grumble into the hug.


	6. Chapter 6- With them, I am still loved

After the sincere moment I had experienced with Naruto we had started training again, but there was a different mood to it. I didn't feel so closed up and unstable and yes I was still sad about Jay but... I accepted it. I let it out and I had allowed myself to picture it and eventually I would be at peace with it.

Naruto returned to training his aim, which seriously needed the work to raise from normal ninja to hokage level. Sakura and Sasuke ended up joining us too, Sakura seemed to be more eager than Sasuke. The ravenette didn't pass down the opportunity to beat Naruto at something though, accepting the offer to compete with kunai throwing.

I take a deep breath, blocking out the whooshing of a kunai as Naruto and Sasuke compete, Sasuke winning by a land slide obviously. I ignore Sakura's grunts as she did pushups and sit up and I block out any other natural sounds that came from the forest. I was completely at peace.

"Raikodan!" I shout, breathing deeply and calmly. The blue chakra feels bigger, stronger and more controlled as it gathers at my fingertips. Slowly it forms the shape of a tiger and I mentally aim it to a light brown leaf falling from a dying tree. The chakra made creature looked to be around 20 cms tall, which is a real fucking accomplishment for me. The lightning tiger shoots off at a speed which was hard to follow, what I could see was pure elegance, like a real tiger. Sadly all good things must come to an end, as the blue tiger reaches its destination it detonates, blowing up the tree which the leaf fell from. A feeling of pride and joy starts bubbling in my stomach, it grows through my body and soon I can't help but let out a loud cheer.

"I'm all fired up now," I cheer, punching a nearby tree as hard as I can. I punch it nearly forty times, letting out all my energy and adrenaline. Said Adrenaline was hiding the pain in my fists and the incoming headache of the sudden loss of chakra that came with any big moves. The tree was reduced to splinters by the time I pulled away and climbed off of the now fallen tree.

"Mika..." I hear a confused Sakura ask, I look at my team, a blush creeping onto my face. The whole squad was staring at me, Sasuke looked away and scoffed nonchalantly whereas the other two were gaping like fish out of water.

"Ahh, sorry, everything is ok," I reassure them both, sending a closed eye smile to the duo. After 10 more minutes of training everyone's stomachs were grumbling, mine and Naruto's especially. A good 'ol dramatic scene always brought on some hunger spikes.

"C'mon, its probably around lunch time, I'll teleport everyone back," I offer with another smile. After Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura collect their scattered kunai, everyone, yes even Sasuke, group around near me. It was a bit harder to get the sand to wrap around four people but I managed, and soon the four of us are standing on the floor of Tazuna's kitchen.

Tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter, screams and drops a pan full of cold water on the unsuspecting Sasuke, the metal banging loudly against the Uchiha's head. Naruto starts howling with laughter. Sakura donks him on the head and starts calming down poor Tsunami, Sasuke storms off to the bathroom silently. I start laughing loudly too, leaning against a wall and covering my masked mouth as I snigger with Naruto, who got up after rolling around with laughter. He smiles at me and pats my shoulder gently, after he had finished cackling like a witch.

"Good to have the old Mika back!" He cheers before continuing to giggle at what had just happened.

As if my laughter had a switch, I stopped. It didn't die down, it just stopped completely. Naruto took no notice, of course. I stood there, staring at the floor silently. I want Jay to be alive yes, but more than anything...I want to forgive her. I want to understand why she let herself die. Why she broke her promise like it was nothing. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I blink slowly, tilting my head in the blonde's direction. Naruto smiles cheekily, making my eyebrow lift slightly and my face turn a soft pink.

"Lets try to see what's under Kakashi's mask!" He grins evilly, sneaking around like some sort of mouse. I roll my eyes, following him in a more leisurely pace. Sakura runs past me, saying something about hating masks. Hm, I wonder if I should get rid of my mask. I mean I've had it all my life, but I also had my robe too and my best friend inspired me to get rid of that. I spare a look at my hands and reality slaps me in the face. I wear my mask for everyone else's sake. The green scales had grown, I now have a small trail decorating my wrist, almost running along my veins. I sigh, pulling my gloves out from my weapon pouch. I guess I'll have to wear them more often. Whilst I walk towards the room that Kakashi was resting I can't help think about the first time I asked about the scales.

Mika is 9 y/o

"Raizon-sama" I whisper gently, my small feet gently tip toeing towards the old graceful man. Raizon looks away from his book, staring at me with mild disappointment, not even trying to hide it.

"What do you want child?" He hisses, his tone ice cold and rock hard. I flinch, trying to gather the strength to speak to him was hard, this was why. I pull my sleeve up, revealing small but bright green scales trailing across my bicep, they shone under the light of the moon. They felt cold and hard, exactly like that of a snake.

"Wh-what is this?" I ask timidly, Raizon frowns and gestures for me to come forwards. I gulp nervously and talk a couple shaky steps towards him. He looks at my arm and then at my face with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes widen and he slaps me across the face, making me flinch, I bite my tongue and stay silent, I barely react. They like it that way. Silent. Lifeless. A tool.

"Do you think that your mother will want to see that? You look like an abomination!" He shouts and my head drops in shame, tears building in my eyes.

"They're on your face too, Raizon-sama knows exactly what it is," He smacks the top of my head and I look up, a book is instantly shoved into my face. My eyes skim over the words, eating up any opportunity to use the skill of reading.

"Wh-whats a side effect?" I ask, the green eyed man glares at me and smacks the top of my head again.

"Idiot, that means your body failed to handle the new chakra Raizon-sama got-"

"W-where did Raizon-sama get the chakra from-"

He grabs my face, a dark glint in his eyes. He punches my stomach and I try to stay silent but a small whimper falls from my mouth.

"Never interrupt your Raizon-sama, runt, the chakra was from a monster," He scolds, looking away from me, he then leans back in his chair. My eyes widen moderately, a monster?

"Mama said that I am the only monste-"

"Damn, you're right, well Raizon-sama got it from a giant snake," He says and my jaw drops. Its...its his fault.

"These scales are your fault Raizon-sama-"

He throws his book at me, my forehead starts bleeding and I cry, falling to my knees.

"You're too weak, if you didn't have the Kaguya kekkei genkai you'd be killed just like your brothers and sisters," He says darkly. My eyes widen and I quickly climb to my feet, apologising and running to the back yard. I stare at the tiny twig built tombstone. My twin sister wasn't as lucky as me, when we both turned 7 we were tested for the kekkei genkai. I wish I had failed. Her death was my fault too. Leaving the sand village, leaving Gaara. I'm such a failure. I haven't been a good protector...I'm of no use.

"It was all Raizon-sama's fault..." I comfort myself softly as I push the door open, only to see Kakashi dramatically staring at nothing. Well that is new.

"Zabuza is alive," He deadpans and my eyes widen, I nervously tap my foot on the ground before walking in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Naruto screams, I flinch and tilt my head in his direction, my eyebrows furrowed. What are they talking about?

"YOU CHECKED HIM YOURSELF AND SAID THAT HE WAS DEAD!" Sakura adds and my eyebrow twitches, yeah we get it, its a surprise. We don't need to shout anymore though.

"Yeah I did, but that was most likely a momentarily death," Everyone goes silent as Kakashi looks down at the fox still sleeping on his lap. Stupid Noir, its almost lunch time already, is she planning to sleep the whole time Kakashi is paralysed? Plus how the hell did she sleep through all the shouting? Lucky punk.

"The needle that hunter nin used, unless it hits a vital organ it has a low probability of actually killing you. It can even be used as acupuncture therapy..."

Zabuza had a back up plan. Smart. Well, we're all doomed, especially if Zabuza attacks within the next few days. I could probably distract him for a while and let everyone go but I doubt that would work since no once left when Kakashi basically did the same thing. So our only option would be to team up, use our brains and outsmart Zabuza. I could use Sasuke to take out the hunter nin and the other two would be great at keeping Zabuza busy whilst I deliver the final blow. Or maybe Sakura and I could be the ones who keep Zabuza busy, since Naruto is all about brute strength. Mine and Sakura's intellect combined would easily overwhelm even the likes of Zabuza...right? I hear Naruto giggling with excitement and I look at him, his blue eyes were shining and he looked well...excited. Is he happy that Zabuza is alive? I guess he'd want to prove himself but...he's weird, theres like a 70% chance we die. An even higher chance if he doesn't do what he's told... we are so doomed.

"Sensei, what do you mean? 'Preparing before its too late?' I mean you can barely move," Sakura breaks the eerie silence. I give Kakashi a once over, my eyes observing his movements before I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. He'll be fine in a few days or so.

"Who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly, especially Naruto, you've improved the most," He says with a closed eye smile, Sakura observes Naruto silently as the blonde cheers at the praise. I wonder what she is thinking..

"You guys will receive training," Kakashi muses with a hidden smirk. I frown, looking away from him. None of his stupid training would be of use right now, he can probably walk for a few minutes in this state but other then that he'd be useless. I should just go work on my-

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto screams and I flinch, almost punching myself in the face. Thankfully no one was watching me, but lets just say its going to take me a while to calm down. I look at the small boy which caused Naruto to shout and I bite the inside of my cheek. He's so tiny and adorable.

"Ohhh Inari where were you?" Tazuna asks and the boy runs up to him and embraces him, I can help smile at the sight, warmth creeping into my stomach. Nothing was cuter than a family moment to me, probably cause I never had many to experience myself.

"Welcome back grandpa," He says, hiding his face in Tazuna's shirt. The bridge builder seemed to loosen up around the boy, his drunk and disrespectful exterior was long gone. He is a good grandfather, he might be a crappy person towards us but he respects this little boy. Who wouldn't find such a scene sweet?

"Inari say hello to these people, they are the ninja who protected your grandfather," Tsunami says with a stern tone. My eyes drift to the tiny boy who seemed to be hiding under his hat. What he says next leaves me completely dumbstruck.

"Mum...they are going to die," He steps away from Tazuna, not daring to look at any of us, instead his eyes were set on his tiny feet. I should've felt angry but instead I felt pity. He's clearly not a normal kid, something has made him turn this way. I just feel kinda sad-

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto shouts and for the third time today I flinch, but this time I let out my irritated growl.

"Inside voices Whiskers," I try to stay calm but even Tazuna could sense how pissed I was with the blue eyed ninja. Naruto looks at me, for half a second before completely dismissing what I said. My eyebrow starts twitching and a few irk marks appear on my forehead. Somehow I manage to suppress my anger, deciding to save it for my training.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou," Inari adds calmly and I end up feeling even worse. Its almost certain now, he lost someone he looked up to.

Maybe I'm wrong bu-

"YOU BRAT I'M GOING TO-" Naruto is interrupted by Sakura. His screams made me flinch again. Suddenly a deadly aura feels the room and Sakura's scolds fade away, everyone looks at me with fear, besides Naruto. Slowly I step up behind the boy, putting my hand firm on his shoulder, he turns around with a glare.

"WHAT?" He shouts and thats when I snap, before I behead Naruto I manage to teleport myself out of there, quickly doing some familiar hand signs. I needed to burn off this energy and rage.

"RAIKODAN!" I shout as loudly as I could, gasping when a huge two metre sized tiger appears, the huge creature takes down like 5 tree before vanishing. I let out a low growl teleporting back and heading downstairs before I was noticed. With the small look I shot when I tilted my head, everyone had their faces pressed against the window, even Inari. I smirk under my mask and before they turn around I continue walking down the stairs. Tsunami rushes down the stairs and sends me a tight lipped smile.

"Lunch is on the table Mika-san, eat as much as you need," She says nervously and I glance to the left, indeed seeing a large layout of delicious food. I look back at her and dip my head in response. Then again almost any food looks delicious when you're starving.

I turn around and walk towards the table, only just catching what she mutters under her breath. Bipolar people are scary. I can't help smirk at that as I take my seat, thanking her again before grabbing my chopsticks and eating by myself. Sooner or later Sakura joins me, she sends me a weary smile and I nod back. Sasuke comes down next and sits next to Sakura (who asked him like 20 times prior to sit there). The three of us eat in silence. I wasn't planning to talk, I needed to regain strength, as I said before, I'm starving and that huge move did not help.

"Mika...how did you-"

"Rage, Sakura." I deadpan with a deadly calm voice, she shivers but calms down and sends me a stubborn glare.

"Whiskers is often too loud, isn't he?" I note whilst pulling my mask down to eat. Sakura kept her eyes on her food as she replies.

"You weren't so calm about that a couple seconds ago, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're bipolar," She teases with a smirk and I roll my eyes. Twice in one day. Ouch.

"Takes one to know one," I muse, I look up to see her and Sasuke staring at me with shock, well Sakura had visible signs of shock. Sasuke had mumbled something about how I looked more like a girl without my mask.

"Y-your face," Sakura exclaims and my eyes widen, I inhale quickly as I pull my mask back up but then I start choking, so I pull it back down again to drink some of the water.

After I finish dying I look up to see that I now have an audience of awestruck people. Everyone, including Kakashi in his crutches and not including Inari (who had vanished), had wide eyes as they stare at my face. I don't blame them, the scales are really bright and noticeable once I get rid of the mask. Slowly I pull my mask back up over my bright red face. Naruto starts cheering.

"SO COOL, YOU GOT EVEN MORE SINCE LAST TIME!" He shouts, then he instantly slaps a hand over his mouth, remembering my previous actions at his shouting. I wave my hand, dismissing his fear before I am bombarded with questions.

"Why are you hiding your face if you are you so pretty?" That one was Tsunami, this makes me roll my eyes.

"No answer," I mumble calmly, continuing to eat whilst I have the chance.

"How'd you get those scales?" Kakashi obviously was most suspicious, which irritated me.

"Evil uncle," I smile slightly when I see his deadpan expression towards my stupid reply. Ask a dumb question, get a dumb answer.

"What kind of scales are those?" Tazuna had asked.

"Snakes,"

"Why can't you get rid of your mask?" Naruto asks and I roll my eyes yet again.

"Not everyone is so calm to seeing a human with scales," I say slowly, to tease Naruto. He puffs his cheeks out and glares at me, making me grin.

"No more questions, lets go train!" I shout, jumping up and fist bumping Naruto before turning around and watching the team, slowly, get up. Suddenly Naruto screams with horror.

"I HAVEN'T EATEN YET-"

SMASH!

"Hehe, sorry Tazuna, about the hole in the wall," Kakashi laughs sheepishly, scratching his neck as the old man glares at my back. Naruto groans from the other side of the broken wall and I smirk to myself. Kakashi sweat drops, Sakura anime falls and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Definitely Bipolar," Sasuke and Sakura say at the same time, to that I shrug and sand teleport out of the room, making everyone collectively sweat drop.

timeskip

My eyebrow twitches furiously as Kakashi forces us deep into this forest. Why the hell did I have to tag along? Noir seemed to be having similar thoughts, but hers probably had to do with the fact that she was just sleeping a few minutes ago.

"Ok we will now start the training," Kakashi drawls out lazily, earning the attention of Noir and I. Noir stops walking and sits down, licking her paw whilst staring at the spiky haired sensei. I yawn and adjust my gloves whilst Naruto cheers.

"Ok, before that... I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra," Kakashi begins and my eyes widen. This is such a waste of time.

"Umm umm whats catra?" Naruto asks and I sweat drop, staring at him with disappointment.

"How can you be so stupid?" Noir and I ask in harmony, obviously Noir barked but he seemed pissed anyway. Naruto rolls his eyes and start snickering.

"YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU DIDN'T LEARN THAT? WHAT DID YOU DO IN SCHOOL?" Sakura screeches at Naruto and I sigh, taking a seat on the floor. This is going to take a while if we have to start from square one.

"Heheh Mika and I skipped most of the boring classes" Naruto sends me a grin and my eyes widen, I glance at Kakashi who was tsking at me disapprovingly.

"Hey now, I was tutored on all of that shit-"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TEACH ME, MIKA?" Naruto cries and I groan, falling onto my back and gesturing to Sakura.

"Do your thing beautiful," I smirk when the pinkette squeaks but starts explaining it anyway.

After sakura's explaining

"Wow that took longer than it needed to," I mumble to Noir, Sasuke must have thought I was talking to him 'cause he 'hns' quietly. I glance at him with disgust and side step away, resting my hands behind my back. The Uchiha looked visibly wounded at the gesture, well he didn't but I could see the subtle change in his expression for like a millisecond before he just glared back with fury.

"Prick," I growl and he mumbles 'Bitch' under his breath in response. Kakashi sweat stopped at the two of us.

"You guys are not properly using chakra all that often," Kakashi insults, referring to all of us, that pissed me off. Kakashi explains chakra control and I stare at the floor with a bored look in my green eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asks and Kakashi smirks.

"Tree climbing,"

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asks at the same time I say 'this is pointless'.

"Maybe if you wait till the end-" Kakashi sent us a pointed glare. "-you'll know. This isn't normal tree climbing, you need to climb this tree without your hands," Kakashi explains and Sakura gasps.

"How?" She asks at the same time I sweat drop. Kakashi starts walking up the tree. The rest of my squad watches with awe whilst I just lean comfortably against a nearby tree. Soon Noir and I fall asleep, only waking up when Kakashi throws a kunai at us, which Noir easily deflects.

"What?" I growl, peeking one eye open to see my sensei glaring at me.

"Think you're too good to join in?" He asks and I smirk, getting up and taking the kunai out of the tree.

"You are wasting my fuc-"

"Swearing is immature, Mika," Kakashi interrupts with a smug smirk (I couldn't see it but I could sense it and that was enough) and I glare at him, turning around and easily climbing up the tree, yawning as I reach the highest that I could be bothered to go.

"Well I say fuck you," I smirk, sitting on a tree branch and pointing at Kakashi.

"And your stupid hair style."

Naruto starts laughing and I hear Sakura giggle, I glance at my pink haired team mate to see her at the same height as me.

"Wow Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts, Sakura pokes her tongue out and I smile, standing up and pointing my thumb to my chest.

"Listen up, my name is Mika Kaguya, I like sand, lightning and fire, I dislike the ocean and being underestimated, my hobbies are pranking people and training and my dream for the future is to protect my friends. Don't underestimate me!" I shout, Naruto cheers, Sakura smiles, Sasuke rolls his eyes and Kakashi sends me a closed eye smile, still mad about the hairstyle thing no doubt. Noir barks from below the tree and starts walking up too, this earns shocked gasps from everyone asides the sensei.

"YOUR FOX HAS CHAKRA!" Naruto shouts and I smile, picking up my furry partner and setting her on my head.

"Yeah, I gave it to her," I shurg and Kakashi sighs.

"You can do that too?" He asks and I nod, doing a peace sign before back flipping off the tree and landing on my feet. Noir still laying comfortably on my head.

"Permission to go?" I ask in a smug tone and Kakashi stares at me before sweat dropping.

"Fine, but take Sakura with you to protect bridge builder," Kakashi waves at Sakura who walks down from the tree and stands next to me. She cheers and Noir barks something sarcastic.

Kakashi rolls his eyes but gestures for us to leave, saying stuff about Sakura being the closest to being the hokage and how the Uchiha's aren't worth much.

"Actually Sakura stay back, you still have room to improve," Kakashi changes his mind and Sakura whines but walks back over to her tree. I hum, giving everyone one last smile before sand teleporting back to the bridge.

SOON AFTER

"That was such a waste of time Kakashi-sensei," I growl, teleporting back to the training grounds almost 5 minutes later. Kakashi turns around and stares at me with irritation.

"Did you just leave Tazuna to defend for himself?" He asks and I smirk, sitting down next to him and stretching my arms, letting out a loud yawn.

"No, he's got Noir, if anything happens she will teleport me to her," I explain and Kakashi nods, satisfied with my simple answer.

"I want to see you do that Raikoden move again Mika, at 100 percent," Kakashi mumbles, taking his eyes off the failing Naruto and Sasuke and glancing at the improving Sakura. I groan loudly, which he ignores.

"Finee," I mumble, getting up and cracking my knuckles before looking for a big enough target. A large rock earns my attention and I sigh, getting into my best stance and letting out a deep breath as my hands begin their magic. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Kakashi watching me, probably wishing to use his sharingan. When I near the final hand sign I completely clear my mind of all my thoughts but one.

"RAIKODEN!" I shout, at the same time a 3 times bigger than last blue tiger comes flying from my extended hands, it lets out an almost deafening roar as it slams into the rock. I quickly covers my eyes as dust and rock debris goes flying everywhere. When the dust clears I drop my hand to my side and let out a loud gasp, the rock had been completely destroyed. That same excitement started attacking at me when suddenly a wave of exhaustion struck and I grab my aching head, falling to my knees. Naruto rushes towards me and Sakura calls out my name, I wave my hand at them, lifting my head when I was sure the pain had passed and sending the blonde a smile.

"That was terrible," Kakashi mumbles and my eyes widen and I turn around to face him. He had his eyes closed and I have a feeling he was doing one of those you-have-no-Idea-how-mad-I-am smile, I do those all the time. Its a masked people thing.

"What? How?" Naruto shouts and Kakashi sighs.

"Even without my sharingan I saw how sloppy your hand signs were, which by itself makes the move harder on your chakra and body but what's worse is that half the chakra you lost wasn't even in the attack, you probably only used 40% of the chakra that you lost just then," Kakashi scolds me and I look down, nodding whenever I needed too. When he finishes scolding me he sighs and pats my head slightly.

"Do you think you could handle teaching yourself to walk on water?" He asks me, none of the other students had been paying attention which surprised me, I guess they are really dedicated. I send Kakashi a sheepish look as I scratch my neck.

"I know we are on an island surrounded by the ocean and all but would now be a good time to tell you about my fear of the ocean?"

Memory from Mika's past

"I don't want to see your damned faces anymore, don't come back until tomorrow!" Raizon, an elderly man that had the strength of a lion slams the door shut on the two children. Barely even old enough to be considered as mature, they were only six! The tanned twin tightens her grip on her sisters thin boney hand, her eyes held tears but she kept a strong smile on her face.

"Mikano-nii are you ok?" The older twin wraps her arms around the other and she hugs her tightly, they were both trembling but she still acted like she was braver than her. It was their sixth birthday today and Mikano asked if they could sleep inside for the night. Mika thought it was a stupid idea, they weren't humans, they were tools. Mikano just didn't understand. But she loves Mikano, more than herself, as a protector she was who MIika wanted to protect. This is because she knows her grandfather will kill the twin who doesn't have the kekkei genkai...and Mika had it. She wants to protect her sister and she was constantly trying to find a way to save her.

"Lets go see if we can play with someone," Mika suggests, she shows her all too familiar smile and Mikano tilts her head curiously, her sightless eyes looking ghost like in the sun. They hold hands and Mika starts walking, leading her introverted sister along behind her. Everywhere they walked people glared at them. The twins knew they were messed up, yet all they were told was that they were monsters. In reality people just didn't trust the Kaguya clan, especially since they were supposedly extinct.

"RUN AWAY ITS THE MONSTER-"

A screaming child slams into Mikano and knocks her over, Mika quickly pulls her sister up and checks for threats. Mika is also the stronger twin, the smarter twin. The screaming kids had all disappeared by now, all that was left was this small red haired boy, Gaara. All the boy wanted to do was show them his new teddy bear.

He had tears spilling from his face and his teddy was clutched tightly in both hands. Mika looks at Mikano, and then glances at the boy. Even though their Raizon-sama warned them not to go anywhere near the boy, Mika wanted to talk to him. The kekkei genkai holder is very kind but disobedient. That's the opposite of Mikano, well behaved and weak. Mikano is her first priority. She lives to protect the smaller twin. Mika tugs lightly on her sisters arm and walks up to the boy, a huge warm smile on her face.

"Hey, are you ok? Would you like to play with us?" Mika asks, squeezing Mikano's hand tightly. Mika gulps, looking up and locking eye contact with the boy. She couldn't help but blush, she found his eyes to be so enchanting. She wanted to draw his face, just as an excuse to stare at his eyes for hours. They remind her of the ocean, which she didn't yet hate. Her whole life was desert at the moment and the idea of an ocean blew her mind.

"A-ano h-hi. My name is Mikano." Was all the blind girl could get out before looking down quietly. Raizon had predicted that the kekkei genkai had horrible side effects, sicknesses and probably death so having twin probably meant that one got all the good effects and one had gotten all the bad ones.

The boy's sea-green eyes widen and he hesitantly points to his chest, then he looks behind himself and all around before sending her a questioning look. Gaara could not believe they were talking to him.

"Y-you're talking to m-me?"

"Yes you, My names Mika and this is my twin sister," Mika explains and the scared boy smiles weakly.

"I'm Gaara- aren't you scared of me-"

"The real question is, are you scared of us?" Mika asks and Gaara frowns with confusion. Mika points at the two circle marks on her forehead then at the two circles on Mikano's.

"We're the ka-kag-we're from a scary clan of monsters-"

"I'm a monster too," Gaara says and Mika laughs, clapping her hands together as if this were the most casual conversation in the world. Mikano was tense next to her sister, jealousy and hatred hiding behind an innocent smile.

"That's good, we can be monster friends, right Gaara?" Mika smiles warmly at her sister and turning and smiling even more at Gaara whilst saying as such. She slowly reach her hand out, Gaara tries to hold it but instead sand wraps around his hand and her. Mika's eyes widen with shock and a sparkle glows in them,.

"Cool," she admires and the Gaara's soft pale face heats up.

"It's not cool, its scary," Gaara mumbles bitterly. Slowly a small smile grows on Mika's face as she looks up at him, genuinely smiling now.

"I like scary, Gaara."

This memory is a gift from yours truly

Mika's pov

"You are scared of the ocean? That makes things difficult-"

"I-I can try to face it but-" I look away from Kakashi's judgemental eyes, instead I stare at the bright green trees. I don't finish my sentence, not really knowing any excuse that was good enough.

"That would be more helpful, I need to supervise these guys," Kakashi nods and sends me his typical lazy wave. I take a deep breath, nodding and teleporting to the edge of the docks. I stare down at the water and the panic builds up in me again, after all, I've almost drowned so many times.

Slowly I sit down on the edge, I press my foot against the water and it instantly slips in. Ugh this is already annoying. Slowly I push my chakra to my feet, eventually my foot stays up. Or not. I tried to stand up and my whole leg ended up being submerged, if it weren't for my fear/attentiveness combo I would have fallen in.

"This is truly the biggest known drag of the century," I grumble, the ice cold water eating at the leg. It feels like its already attacking me, it burns more than fire. Maybe my nerves are on edge because of all this adrenaline- no, no more thinking. I jump into the water, the first thing I feel is that same burn. Its worse now. Its everywhere. All around me, inside me. Outside me. I'm dying. I'm freezing to death. The ocean is pulling me down, the ocean hates me. The ocean hates me. I'm going to die. The ocean will kill me.

My eyes snap open and at first the water burns but I quickly push it to the back of my mind. As mental instinct I had curled into a ball, to keep myself warm. Slowly I regain control, it felt like minutes but it was barely seconds. Ok, I am ok. It's not so bad. It's only the ocean. Alright Mika, time to stop sinking. Slowly I stretch my arms out, and the ice cold burn gets worse, but I stop sinking. Now I start floating up. I kick with my feet and pull myself up with my arms. My body manages to carve an opening and I get to the top, bursting through the barrier of my fears. My head emerges first, I quickly doggy paddle to the edge. I'm alive. Everything is-

Rumble

Is that- a wave? No! I CAN'T DO THIS! I open my mouth as the wave of pure evil smashes against me. The salty and rough water rips my throat to shreds. I'm dead, no I'm dying. Theres no hope for me. I'm cursed. NO-NO I CAN'T DIE NOW! I need to protect my team! I need to find Gaara. I start flailing with my arms before quickly gaining control and swimming up as fast as I can. I gasp to breathe the second my head hits the surface. My body acts on instinct, pulling me onto the docks instantly. I fling myself on the wooden planks, the air even colder than the water. What is this feeling? Its like my body is...urging me towards the water. But why? Why would my body want to swim again? Maybe the battle set off some sort of competitiveness inside me. I can't believe it, but maybe I want to beat this stupid ocean. At what? No idea. Still, I won't let it scare me. I'm the scariest thing here. I smirk and take off most of my clothes, leaving myself in only a bra and my bike shorts. Then I take a deep breath and dive into the ocean.

Timeskip

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Oh! I fou- MikAH! SASUKE NARUTO GO AWAY YOU CAN'T SEE HER!"

"SHE IS A GIRL!-"

"PERVERT!"

Slap!

What the hell is going on? I fell asleep for one second. I slowly roll onto my side and open my eyes, letting out a loud yawn, damn this napping habit of mine. I sit up and stretch, slowly focusing on what was going on. Sakura was holding Naruto by his shirt and was repeatedly slapping him in the face, her own face was slightly red. Naruto was..I'm not sure what he was but his eyes were closed and he was blushing, then there's Sasuke whose face was a shade similar of that to Sakura's hair. The Uchiha mumbles something quietly about me, definitely something insulting, before rushing away.

"What's the big deal?" I ask Sakura, who drops Naruto and laughs awkwardly.

"Oh they're big, but it doesn't mean its a big deal," Sakura grumbles before throwing something green and black at me. Whats this? My clothes? Huh? Why am I not- oh shit. I took it off to train. So that means. Shit.

I turn bright red, steam practically pouring out of my ears. I put my clothes on in records times before teleporting to the Uchiha and zapping him with enough electricity to pass him out but not enough to leave any actual damage. Sakura screams and drags him back to the docks and lays him next to the also unconscious Naruto.

I just fix my hair and clothes whilst she does that, putting my gloves and boots and ma- oh my god. The scales. I quickly put my mask on and face Sakura, who was already standing in front of me.

"You have so many scales all over you Mika-chan, they're like stars," She admires and I blush, looking away. The pinkette stares at my mask with distaste.

"You shouldn't hide them, a few green spots are nothing compared to your pretty face. Hm you better not use your charms on Sasuke, in fact I hear he likes flat chest-"

"If you ever mention my chest and Sasgay in the same sentence again I will end you," I grunt with a blush, making the pinkette laugh so much that she wanted revenge by pulling me into a head lock.

"Seriously, he's mine!" She jokes and I easily escape the headlock, in return I sling my arm over her neck and send her a cheeky grin.

"He's all yours, look I already knocked him out so now you can totally have y-"

"HEY NOW, THATS NOT RIGHT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE HIS CONSEN-"

"Hahah~" I let go of the girl and start laughing, grinning under my mask once I finished. Sakura tries to punch me but I easily catch the green eyed girls fist, I send her a smirk and she pouts childishly and pulls her hand away.

"You seriously shouldn't wear that mask, it is kinda misleading. You look like a cute boy," The pinkette sneers and I nod sheepishly, taking my mask off and throwing it at her.

"I'll take my mask off forever if you promise me this one thing,"

Sakura catches it and sends me a confused look.

"What?" She asks and I smile as kindly as I can, my face red as I felt really stupid and naked without a mask.

"Never give up on us, you're honestly the most sane person here and I'm proud to call you my fr-"

Suddenly the pinkette has her arms wrapped around me and is laughing and crying by the sounds of it. What a drama queen.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm supposed to be the one calling you my friend,"

"Huh? What?" Sasuke groans, sitting up and rubbing his eyes lazily. He looks at us with confusion and I start sniggering, his eyes widen when he notices I had no mask. I separate from Sakura at the same time the two boys stand up. Naruto blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"I heard what you guys were saying, can I be your friends too-"

"We're already friends dork," I put my arm around the blondie, looking at the other two expectantly.

"Not a chance," Sakura and Sasuke say in harmony. Naruto pouts and I pet his spikyn yet soft beautiful blond hair, sending them both a glare.

"Rude, we can't be squad seven if we aren't friends." I pout, Sakura looks away and Sasuke crosses his arms. Naruto's expression drops to the floor, he shrugs my arm off of him.

"It's not you they don't want to be friends with Mika," Naruto sighs and suddenly Sakura starts giving the blonde a woogie (aka she pushed her fist against the top of his head and messed up his hair.)

"Naruto's more like an annoying little brother but if he stops trying to ask me out, we can be friends." She decides and Naruto's eyes light up, he giggles and slips out from under the girl. He and Sasuke lock eye contact and they both look away with a slight blush.

"Hn,"

"We're all friends!" Sakura shouts, pulling us all into a hug whilst I preform the teleportation. We get back to the house, Inari, his family and Kakashi all sitting at the table waiting for us. The non-ninja's shout with shock at the group of teenagers now decorating the floor but Kakashi just sighs and continues to pet Noir, the two seemed to get along well now.

After separating everyone we all sit down, Sasuke sitting as far away from all of us as possible. Aka he sat right in front of Naruto, the two boys glaring at each other as they compete to see who could eat more. I was still really anxious without my mask but I didn't say anything, even though I could feel both Kakashi and Inari's stares on me.

I eat the food silently, cursing my decision to sit between Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was shouting like a lunatic at the two boys and Kakashi was silently interrogating me. Suddenly a pair of hands slap against the table and I sigh, of course, there is never a dull moment. Inari starts shouting but I tune it out, as much as I find the small child to be interesting I find good food to be far more important. I did learn from the best.

Naruto shouts something back and I roll my eyes, excusing myself and teleporting to the roof. I thankfully didn't miss the sun setting, there were still a few clouds out too. They glowed orange and yellow shades, making the sky its own piece of art. Shikamaru loved this time of day. I close my eyes, biting my lip slightly as I remember the last time I was at his house. The marks on my back... Did Sakura see that too? I hope not.

I left Shikamaru on a bit of a bad note, we didn't speak once when I set out a pillow and blanket on the floor and laid on it silently. I didn't sleep though, I hadn't been able to since that incident.

I shudder from the cold air, remembering where I was and biting my lip softly. That was really awful of me, I should apologise when I see him next. Poor sleepy idiot. My mind trails back to when I first properly met the heir to the Nara clan.

My second night staying in the village and I was once again looking for Naruto, prepared to ask for his permission to stay at his house again. I caught him playing with a fairly plump boy and spiky haired boy, the same ones that he got into trouble with earlier that day. They were running away from some blonde girl, I had recognised her face from the classroom. Without a word I grab Naruto by his arm and pull him into the alleyway that I was hiding in, he quickly pulls the other two boys too and the pant for breath. The spiky haired one and I were tightly pushed against eachother and I pulled my hood tighter over my face.

"Mika! You saved us! Shikamaru, Chouji, This is my best friend Mika!" The blonde giggles and puts an arm around my shoulder once we leave the alleyway, he starts to brags about our friendship. The two boys look at each other and send Naruto a judgemental look.

"Naruto, That is a girl. You can't be friends with girls." Chouji states stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and stepping away from me, Shikamaru stares at my forehead and I gasp. The marks. My clan. I look down and bite my lip, maybe I will just sleep in the forest for tonight.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Naruto-kun, I will see you tomorrow." I say softy, turning around to walk away quietly. Only stopping when I bump into Iruka-sensei, who was preoccupied with a bunch of girls. The three boys snigger among themselves and when the dolphin named man turns around, Naruto turns into a busty naked woman. My eyes widen as a blush grows on Iruka's face and he soon passes out with blood leaking from his nose. I giggle softly, blushing a bit myself, and poke the overly large boobs on the chest of Naruto's transformation, snickering when I notice the lack of nipples.

"Naruto I think you're exaggerating the size a tad, these are almost as big as my head," I deadpan before doing a more accurate transformation of the same blonde woman, smirking when he transforms back with a huge blush on his face, the two boys behind him blushing too. I look back to notice a fuming at the mouth Iruka and I gasp, turning back to my normal form and grabbing all three boys by their collars, dragging them away as quickly as I could before doing a sand teleportation. We all wind up standing in front of a bench with a streetlight behind it, providing us with light. I start giggling softly when I notice the blushes that all three boys had as they looked at me with pure shock.

"Mika-san is so awesome!" Chouji and Naruto shout, making me turn into the blushing one. Both boys high five me and Shikamaru shrugs lazily.

"What a pain, I guess she can hang out with us," He decides with a small smirk, he and Chouji walk away from us after saying their goodbyes. The quieter boy rests his hand on my shoulder for a second before they start discussing food, the chubbier offering the other to stay with him for the night to have some curry. Naruto watches the two, a look of pain passing through his eyes before he looks at me and sends me a smile as bright as the sun.

"You need a place to stay again?"

"Only if you always be my bestest friend," I grin and the two of us hug tightly.

"Mika stop going missing, geez," Sakura kicks my side lightly, smirking when I sit up and look at her with a dazed expression. The sun was shining as it finally finished rising, the warmth against my face was greatly appreciated compared to the biting cold of night. I stand up and stretch, the roof was not actually that uncomfortable. I glance at the girl and smile, giggling when she rolls her eyes and sighs with exasperation.

"Naruto has vanished too, Sasuke-kun has gone looking for him and Kakashi-sensei wanted me to find you before guarding Tazuna-san. So cya!" The chirpy girl skips off of the roof and heads towards the bridge, so I am assuming that sensei needed my presence for something?

I teleport into the room and bow my head apologetically at the reading male who glanced at me with his one coal coloured eye.

"Morning," He calls lazily, and I grunt in response, grabbing a seat and eating the small amounts of food left over for me. Noir rubs her head against my side and I pet her gently with my free hand.

"How did the water walking go?" Kakashi asks softly, his eyes not trailing away from the words on the book as he spoke. I lower my head, blushing slightly as I finish eating and reach for my no-longer-there mask. My hand rests on my chin for a second, marvelling at the feeling of the scales before landing on Noir's soft head.

"Awful, I almost drowned, Mattaku. Though I did manage to counter my fear and teach myself how to swim. Don't expect me to ever want to go to the ocean though." I complain, ignoring the fox below me that snickered at my fear. The grey haired man rolled his eye and finally looked around the room, silently noting that it was empty before looking at me with intensity.

"Ibiki-sensei was the one to interrogate you, right?" He draws out lowly and I nod, consciously sliding away from him a bit. Kakashi visibly tenses for a second before sighing softly.

"I want to spar you, but with my body like this I would likely lose. Ok, I got it. I want to watch you and Sasuke spar, since he is the most capable of taking you down. I want you to hold nothing back, if it gets too intense I can stop you both."

A spar, with Sasuke- wait even better, nothing held back. A to-the-death like fight. Oh I am so in.

"Absolutely-"

"Good, now go piss him off. He'll have to fight you with the urge to kill you for me to correctly measure y-"

"Ohohoho sensei I like the sounds of your teaching ways, piss off and destroy. On it," I was gone in seconds, the only thing left behind being a small pile of sand.


	7. Chapter 7- An old friend has been lost

I had raced to the Uchiha and almost snorted when I caught the two leaf nin gawking at this petite looking boy. Though neither of the others were aware of Sasuke's spying, which was about to change.

"Woah Uchiha, did you just compliment his ass?" I shout in an obnoxiously loud voice, smirking when all eyes land on me. I do a quick feel of the others chakra, it's a clan thing that was somewhat a kekkei genkai but it wasn't really. It was kinda like how Uzumaki's had a large amount of chakra, Raidon's have hightened chakra senses. What I found in the long haired boy made the hairs on my arm stand on end. It felt like pure snow, even letting myself sense it made my chakra system wash over with the calming cold feeling. This person wasn't as ordinary as they acted.

"Mika.." Sasuke growled lowly, making me snicker loudly.

"Oh hey, Mika, this is my new friend!" Naruto cheers softly when I step out of the shadows, Uchiha following uncomfortably behind me. The Snow boy stands up and sends us all a small smile, his eyes lingered on mine for a second too long.

"You're from the Kaguya clan no? Those eyes are very distinctive. Plus the personality gives it away," He chuckles lightly, his voice just as soothing and calm as his chakra. Even if I usually felt offended at such statements I couldn't make myself angry.

"Though I am curious, what happened to your face?" He adds lightly, smiling light heartedly when my face flushes to a dark red colour. Sasuke snorts and steps in front of me all smugly.

"What is with all of the herbs? Are you from here?" He interrogates, putting on his 'humour me or die face'. The snow boy shifts his attention to Sasuke and his smile shrinks. That was a common reaction to the Uchiha scowl. It could kill joy, excitement, pride and self worth.

"I have a sick friend that I'm nursing back to health, like how you care for Naruto enough to go looking for him, I care for my friend enough to go out of my way to find these plants," His says calmly, his voice and aura screaming delicate sweet flower. Sasuke didn't seem to budge, though he and Naruto did blush.

"I don't care about that dobe." He grunts, smirking at Naruto's scandalised gasp. The two start bickering and Snow boy takes his leave, letting me follow behind him for a few steps before stopping.

"I never got your name, Snow boy. Mine is Mika Kaguya! Pleasure to meet you!" I cheer softly before he could ask about my following. His eyes widen as he turns his head to look at me.

"Where did you get snow from?" He asks gently, concern hidden behind sweet curiosity.

"Ah, that's my little secret." I smirk and turn to walk away, waving at him lazily with one hand.

"They call me Haku, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Kaguya Mika,"

Timeskip

Sasuke didn't want a bar of me when I got back to the duo, they were too busy competing. So I left them to practice my water walking. Eventually I had fairly good chakra control over it. Even though my Raidon clan sides were all about controlling chakra and manipulating it I wasn't really raised by them enough to learn the traditional ways. I wasn't even taught the clan jutsu for stealing chakra. Before my grandfather became the clan head our clan had rarely used the jutsu for bad. In fact we were all protectors, a majority of the clan was body guards or guarding ninja. We had the potential to become a strong clan like the Uchiha but we did not agree to that. It was never a part of our ways. They say that stealing chakra and putting it inside of yourself corrupts your soul and your natural chakra. It was a weird feeling all together to have thousands of other beings chakra's inside of me. If I wasn't half Raidon I probably couldn't control it.

I could though, I could feel it all inside of me, underneath all of my natural chakra. My chakra systems could barely hold it all, it was like keeping a flame alive. I had to constantly move- no spread both sets of chakra around my system for if I had too much in one place it would all explode. Which was why chakra control was extra hard for me. I had to 1. Control chakra like normal and 2. Make sure the rest of the chakra inside of me is spread out. I guess the best metaphor for that is like spreading butter onto toast. If you put too much butter in one spot it melts and gets all soggy but if you spread it all out equally it is perfect. Ok weird metaphor.

I get back to the house by the time the sun had finally disappeared from view, Noir was sat cuddled up against Kakashi and I finally let out a jealous whine.

"Sensei, she is my partner!" I scold, rushing towards them and squishing myself between the fox and the Jounin. Noir rolls her eyes and climbs onto my lap, eating the meat on my plate whilst I entertain myself with the rice.

"It isn't my fault that you leave her here, plus she has a nice sense of humour," Kakashi states listlessly and he glances down at my plate, which was being licked clean by the black creature. Sakura was helping Tsunami clean up the cooking dishes before she joined up at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat..?"

"We did it!" Naruto's loud voice earned everyone's attention, I tilt my head and smirk at the sight of the two scratched up boys.

"We got all the way to the top!"

"Oh good! Starting tomorrow you two can join Sakura and Mika in guarding Tazuna," Sensei says lightly, by now I was already focusing on my own thoughts. Tryna plot up some excuse to get out of guarding stupid Tazuna.

"Why do you wear yourself out trying?! No matter how hard you'll train, you'll never be a match for Gatô's thugs!" Inari's hands slam on the table as he shouts, tears falling from his eyes. I watch him silently, Noir barks sarcastically and I let myself smirk.

"You act all cool, and you talk all tough... but big strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!!" He continues, his higher pitched voice breaking in pain. I wasn't present for his backstory explanation but I was smart enough to figure out that his hero would have been killed bu Gatô's men for him to react like this. Still, it was really awkward.

"Shut up! I'm not going to lose, brat," Naruto spits out, still fairly visibly exhausted after all of that training. Everyone seemed to be looking back and forth between the two.

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town!"

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again when the young boy continued his shouting.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND HAVING FUN. YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE SUFFERING OR LONELY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

"You little prick! How dare you talk to Naruto like that, you should be on your knees apologising! He is doing everything he can to make your little world a better pl..better place.." My voice trails off when I feel Kakashi's hand around my wrist, pulling me back to a sitting position. I glare at the small boy and tug my hand out of my sensei's grip, crossing both my arms over my chest as the sand in my pouch wraps around me slowly. I ignored the scolds that Sakura give me, she shuts up once Naruto started speaking though.

"I'm out of here," I sneer softly before disappearing from the room and reappearing on the roof of the building. The pulling feeling left my stomach once the jutsu ended and I silently slip my hands under my head, laying down and staring at the stars. My peace soon being interrupted by the sounds of footsteps and then further the sound of Kakashi's deep voice lecturing Inari about Naruto. I zone it all out, not needing to hear the same bullshit about how Naruto is great. I knew it all already.

"Mika isn't as bad as she seems, she secretly would do anything to keep her friends happy so having you take a poke at Naruto would affect her too. She's the kind of person who, once you become her ally, she never gives up on you. Plus.. Mika and Naruto.. were both lonely and scared when they had met eachother.. they saved eachother."

The next day!

I woke Sasuke up by eletrocuting his hair, he woke up in a fit. He actually kicked me pretty hard in the face, I could still taste a bit of blood in my mouth. After he combed down his new afro I started challenging him to a spar but stupid Kakashi interrupted.

"I'm well enough to go help guard Tazuna, meaning that we can all go out together," He had seemed laid back but I saw a discomfort in his eyes that put me on edge. Noir pounced onto the white haired mans head and hid perfectly within his greyish white hair. I make a jealous face and storm off to have breakfast with Sakura, who giggled and linked arms with me.

A few moments later

"Leaving Naruto behind is kinda harsh," I state with hands crossed over my chest, Sakura stood above me with a comb in her hair, brushing out any twigs and dirt and whatever. Sasuke smirked and Kakashi seemed deflated. Tazuna scoffs and mumbles something that I respectfully ignore, he gets up and walks out whilst the rest of us share a look.

"You're one to talk, he'll be fine. Let's go." The adult moved gracefully from a seated position to a standing one and was quickly out the door, Noir following him loyally. Sasuke wasn't far behind the furry creature and after setting the metal comb on the table Sakura and I were in pursuit the white haired teacher.

Kakashi had tensed up visibly when we got to the bridge, Sasuke joining him not long after. Though it was probably Noir's barking that confirmed their suspicions mostly. Since she could smell blood and all.

"Ohh big boy Z is back," I mumble as I step over an almost dead body, Kakashi tells us to get into positions and I grumble. I make a quick sand clone with my pouched chakra infused sand and step into the thick mist. I kind of naturally have a feel for the mystic energy inside of me without going through the Raidon trainings. I could move my chakra around and direct it through the chakra system. For example, if I had more natural chakra and knew how to perform medical jutsu I may be able to heal internal wounds. War machines or protectors aren't really made to wrap their minds around stuff like that though, also my mother didn't want me to be self perservitive.

Ok, this is the important monologuing. The bloodline thing was just being able to feel the chakra inside of ourselves and other people (after hard practice), which used to be very distracting. Anyone can direct their chakra but only we can direct someone elses. As far as my small mind knew anyway. What I was doing was a powerful mix of both, I was manipulating Zabuza's mist, infused with his ghost like chakra, to cover my presence as thickly as it did with his. To blend my body in with the mist and I was also manipulating the chakra inside of me to the point where it almost seemed to be completely gone. The only chakra of mine that could be sensed was inside of my sandclone and noir. I gave my sandclone enough chakra to seem like a normal genin student, Zabuza could probably be fooled but Kakashi instantly knew as he probably knew our chakra signatures better than we did ourselves.

Outside my own little bubble the masked boy and Sasuke had engaged in a taijutsu fight, I watch silently for a while before shaking my head and starting to form a quick, hopefully useful plan. Most of my jutsu were earth and sand based, as I grew up in the sand I was taught all the basics and up; the lightning jutsu that I had learnt were mainly high levelled, shit that even Kakashi may not have seen. So I either didn't have the natural chakra for them, could use some good ones but they was risky with chakra depletion or I had never used them but remembered the technique. I wasn't really that cool. Fights don't seem to go well for me without earth.

"You had that coming... for underestimating and name calling my team. He may not look like much... but Sasuke here is the top-rated rookie from all of Konohagakure village. Sakura here is our sharpest mind, Mika is the wildest wild card and last but not least.. let's not forget our own comedy ninja- the show stopper knuckle-headed one and only Naruto!" Kakashi praises, making my eyebrow twitch. Wild card? Please I'm an open book-

You have forgotten your natural gift.

"Shit" I breathe out in realisation, the kekkei genkai. That could very well give me a one up. Ok so you know how I said I could feel every single ounce of chakra inside of me and all of my chakra systems, and how that alone used to be infuriatingly distracting? Well that wasn't all. My kaguya side also bared me with Shikotsumyaku. The kekkei genkai of manipulating my own skeleton. You know what that means? On top of feeling all of the chakra inside of me I could also feel all of the bones in side of me. That was hard to get over. It still does bother me, especially when I break a bone. It is horrible. Manipulating them was downright disgusting the first time. That's a later tale though.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's shout burst me from my thoughts and I look over at my clone, the one that was being rocked back and forth by the pink haired girl. Said girl was furiously begging me to protect Sasuke. Holy fuck is Noir still sleeping in Kakashi's hair- ok I'm getting distracted. My sand clone informs Sakura of my plan and the green eyed girl instantly glances at my direction. What- why? Oh no. The mist is fading.

"What do we have here?" Zabuza's creepy voice from behind me makes my whole body go rigid.

"I believe you have an enemy that is truly in an awful position," I mumble, quickly doing a replacement jutsu with my clone and wincing when said clones head is removed before turning into a pile of sand.

"Sensei I thought he was your problem," I mumble with disinterest, my eyes sending mock disapproval to my sensei. Kakashi rolls his eyes before engaging in an epic battle with Zabuza whilst I sneak off towards the cage of ice- wait. That chakra.

"Fucking prick," I hiss under my breathe, snuffing out my presence and chakra quickly as I approach the cold area that smelt of snow and blood. I silently manipulate the bones in my fingers to grow into small thin sharp points, five on each hand. Kind of like deadly finger nails but not. I lightly trace my palm against the ice, letting myself get a feel of the chakra inside of it. Ah a kekkei genkai.

"Fuck you, Haku," I let myself shout, my emotions getting the best of me. I slam the bones on the ends of my fingers into the ice, pulling downwards and ripping the ice into 10 different pieces. Though it didn't mean much since I was just pulled into the ring and the glass ice was replaced in seconds. Still that meant that I had an edge over the boy. I hid the bones back inside of my hand before they could be seen, so I could bluff.

"What was that?" Sasuke asks breathlessly at my side, we both ignore Sakura's desperate and confused yells for now.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I retort, rolling my eyes when Haku speaks.

"You feel betrayed? We weren't even friends," He says so softly before moving to another piece of ice, soft enough that Sasuke didn't hear it. I shout in annoyance and push the Uchiha down again as more senbon fly towards us, I do my best to dodge them but more than often I was scratched along the skin. Sasuke growled lowly at me between attacks.

"Why are you protecting me?"

"That is what I do, wether or not I like you means nothing," I respond, looking back at him and pointing to my forehead protector. Suddenly Sakura throws a Kunai to Sasuke, only for it to be caught by Haku- only for Naruto to use that as an opening to hit Haku and land the masked boy onto the floor.

"Here I am to save the day! You know how the story goes right? Things are looking bleak till the hero arrives and then- POW!! - bye bye bad guys!" Naruto shouts in the middle of a cloud of dust, screaming in an unnatural loud pitch when Zabuza suddenly throws at least a dozen shuriken at the blonde, only for them to be deflected by Haku himself.

"Haku.. what're you doing?" Zabuza growls out in a deadly icy tone, shivers tumbling down my spine at the mere precense around the missing nin.

"Zabuza, sir, please let me fight the boy in my own way,"

"So, you want me to keep my hands of him, eh, Haku? How charmingly naive of you.. as usual."

Suddenly a wild Naruto appears. But I had used to distraction to break another ice mirror and escape before the blonde went in. I quickly ran towards Sakura's side- well I tried too.

"Wild card indeed, trying to bail at the first sign of danger, huh?" Zabuza sneers, kicking me hard in the chest and sending me flying into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fuck you, Zabuza, seriously. My chest is going to be purple now," I whine, poking my left boob and whining at the pain that erupted through me. I climb off of the two boys and stand behind the Uchiha who performs a special fire jutsu.

"You electrocuted my ass-" Zabuza tries to counter but quickly shuts up when Kakashi makes another move at him. I growl in anger when Haku releases yet another round of painful hits, though he seemed to avoid my chest area now. Fucking thank fuck for that. Naruto performs his fabulous clone jutsu, achieving absolutely nothing. Naruto and Sasuke talk with Haku, and the rest of the team whilst I try to plot something- anything that could help us. I could use the kekkei genkai but.. how far would that get? Once you know something it only takes you so long to figure out it's weakness, so it was better to keep it hidden. From as many people as possible.

We keep taking hit after hit, I stayed silent, trying to keep the boys from getting hit as much as possible. I hum suddenly, taking out four Kunai and holding two in each hand- filling all four of them with enough electricity to give someone a stroke. I throw one in each direction, pulling the two boys down incase Haku tries to throw them back.

The snow ninja grabs two of the kunai and shouts out loudly with pain, throwing them onto the floor and flinching back into the ice.

"How did y-"

"You're not the only one with an angsty backstory," I growl loudly, electricity chakra emitting from my right hand, which I shove in front of Sasuke.

"Do one of those fire moves for me, the electricity will travel with it and it should make the move more powerful," I whisper, rolling my eyes when the Uchiha smirks and obeys my request. The move works as I thought and Haku was on the run, until I hear a very loud cry of pain that cou- shit Naruto!

Sasuke and I wouldn't have been affected by the electricity in the air since the two of us had a part in the move and I could sense some electricity type chakra in the Uchiha but Naruto had nothing. Plus the electricity traveled between the mirrors so it was no surprise that he had been hit.

"Shit," I curse, falling by Naruto's side and holding his hand tightly- giving him some of my chakra.

"You ok, whiskers?" I ask the blonde, who chuckles weakly and sits up, his smile clearly taking some strength to fake.

"Of course, I've never felt more alive," He grunts and I sigh softly.

"You all move well, but my next assult will take you down!" Haku shouts, moving straight for Sasuke who somehow dodges. I feel a little underestimated, why's the shit head ignoring me? Naruto slowly climbs up and stands, gasping loudly when he looks at the now sharingan baring Uchiha. Finally. I put my hand over my chest and take some deep breaths whilst they talk, until I hear the loud cry of Noir. The second I look away I hear a whoosh of Senbon and when I look back, Sasuke is standing barely conscious over Naruto. Haku was also on the floor. I take a deep breath in through the nose and tense up, Noir was losing a lot of blood. Naruto would have to deal with Sasuke.

"Let me out of here or else I'll punch your fucking dick," I threaten, blinking slowly and shrugging at my mix up. I think I was trying to say 'let me out of here, you dick" and "let me out of here or else I'll punch your teeth in" at the same time..

"Fuck it, it's too late," I grunt. The more confused the merrier. Haku stands up and stares at us through the mask.

"You've both lost a friend or comrade? That is the very roots of a ninja life-"

"Shut up!"

It was Naruto who spoke. His voice carrying the rage of mine and his combined, his chakra feeling an awful lot like that of a pure demon. I could feel my own control slipping- if this idiot is willing to die before he lets me save Noir then so be it. I'll make sure he's unrecognisable when I'm finished.

I scream loudly and finally let the chakra overwhelm me, the different types of chakra burning my chakra systems like boiling water through my veins. It rips through my and I could feel my scalp burning and soon everything went red.

Third person pov

The short haired girl and blonde boy both look possessed, the boy had glowing red eyes and the girl had white empty eyes. Mika's hair was half black and half white and her scales were glowing and growing across her body, she was instantly destorying the iced mirrors whilst the fox demon boy punches the attacker with the force of a cannon.

The girl instantly went to the fallen creature, sobering up slightly at the sight of the blood- healing the near-dead animal. It took a lot of her mercy and control to do that- but the second she finished healing Noir she went back to attacking. She went straight towards the biggest opponent, not caring of the chances of her death.

Zabuza and Kakashi had paused momentarily to stare at the two demonic children, concern and confusion in their sensei's eyes. Sakura screams when Mika suddenly throws herself towards the two, grinning like a maniac with a chidori in hand. Both of the s rank nin easily side step her and gasp when she quickly recovers, getting rid of the electric attack and trying to take down the mist ninja with taijutsu. Kakashi stares at her, this was a whole other chakra. She was putting herself at risk. He had to knock her out.

The sensei punches the girl on the top of her head and throws her backwards to Sakura, who shouts when her unconscious comrade lands at her feet.

"Tie her up Sakura!"

Time

Skip

Mika's pov

I only woke up when the scent of blood in the air became overwhelming. I tried to sit up but my body was bound tightly with rope. What the fuck? My eyes were blindfolded too?

"NARUTO? SAKURA? GEMMIEOUTTATHIS!" I shout, yelping when the blindfold is suddenly pulled off of my head and Naruto fills my vision. His eyes puffy and filled with tears.

"Mika, are you.. you?" He asks gently, smiling back when I send him a reassuring grin. He unties me and steps back.

"What happened.." I didn't need him to answer, I stare at the bodies of Sasuke, Haku and Noir. One of them was already dead.

"I.. I thought I could help him.." Naruto whimpers softly, probably talking about Haku and Sasuke. I glance at him and gently put my arm around his neck, pulling him into an embrace and breathing deeply.

"You're more of a hero than people give you credit for Naruto, I'll always be at your side. That's a promise," I gently assured the boy, looking down when Sakura starts sobbing. Shinobi were always meant to be listless, heartless. We were never meant to cry. My tutor taught me that well. I still ignored most of it, acting like a backwards idiot so that people underestimate me and feel relaxed around me.

I didn't like to cry, not during a mission.

I glance wearily at Naruto's back as he rushes to Kakashi's side, both of them staring at the group of brutes standing behind some short guy. I was pretty quiet until his foot smashed into the side of dead Haku's face. I instantly find myself teleporting to the small mans side, a pile of sand where I last stood. I held a kunai to the mans throat and turn to face his brutes, who were all tense.

"Make one move and your little money giver is dead, evidently I'm just going to let Zabuza kill him anyway but at least this gave me some time to do this," I mumble, pushing the man towards Zabuza who headbutts him and knocks him out. Kakashi scoffs and Zabuza sniggers.

"Haku helped me again eh?-"

Insert Naruto's little lecture.

"Kay Z man, when you're done with the crying kill Gato and wrap your wounds. We'll deal with what is left," I sneer, ignoring Zabuza's gruff 'don't tell me what to do'. Kakashi grabs the back of my shirt and sends me a stern look.

"There's a great deal of explanation needed on your behalf young lady. Until then you'll need to stand down,"

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT US," A spear cuts through Kakashi's hair and the silver haired jonin turns deadly still.

"Nevermind, go wild."

"Hehe, go check on Noir for me." And with that I threw myself towards the groups of hundreds of men. I let out the bones in my wrist and grow into two long bone swords. I jump towards the closest two, skewering them both and pulling the bones back inside of me. I start some electric jutsu, since I couldn't do any earth ones. After I take down like 80, around 100 still left, a shout makes everyone pause. Well I pause after I remove some scrubs head from his body. It was the whole village, looking pretty intimidating.

I shrug and teleport back to Kakashi's side, the sand left over blowing into someones eyes. Hehe.

"Well, that was fun." I mumble, looking at Zabuza, who was sitting down with his wrapped up arms tied behind him. He was staring silently at Haku.

"I want you.. to kill me," He mumbles, Gato's dead body to his left.

"Kill me at his side," The demon of the mist adds. Naruto shouts out in disbelief, at around the same time Sasuke wakes up.

"Why? So we don't have to chuck you in jail to rot. Boob bruiser," I grunt, blushing when both of the S rank nin chuckle. Kakashi puts his hand on my head, ruffling it and smirking when I sigh with comfort.

"He wants to be at peace, do you think he deserves it?" Kakashi asks, clearly just testing me. My answer wouldn't change anything.

"When my sister was murdered it hurt like hell but I wouldn't die, because that'd do nothing. We'd end up being forgotten. Living on is harder but it is worth it because when people ask, why do you try so hard you get to say 'I do it for her'. Getting to say that, feeling the warmth inside and pride at knowing that you're doing good for her, starting a legacy for her, it is so worth it," I gently note, flinching when I felt a piece of snow land on my nose. It felt like.. Haku. I look down at Zabuza, who was trembling slightly. I could feel my own hands shaking at the familiarity in the snow. Kakashi's hand stopped moving on my head, but he didn't remove it.

"Good answer, Mika." He finally says, staring silently up at the sky. Zabuza passes out from exhaustion eventually and I stare at his body, moving it next to Haku. They lay together, one heart beating only for the other.

"Mika! Sasuke is alive!!" Naruto shouts and I look back, smiling at the Uchiha and lowering my head at him before looking back at the two missing nin in the snow.

"I know he needs to be put in jail, that his head isn't right, that he won't be a good guy. I know it is too late for him. It still feels shitty, knowing that he's just going to die in prision instead of at Haku's side." I slowly say, knowing that everything I said was being analysed by Kakashi. This whole mission was being analysed in his big head.

"That's life, you break too many rules and you run out of second chances." Kakashi responds, getting out a body scroll and capturing Zabuza in it. That'll make it easier to transport it him back, plus he'll be able to heal better in there too.

"I wonder what would happen if you put you dick in there, would it rip your dick off?" I ask Kakashi in the same nonchalant voice, the white haired nin stares down at me with disbelief and probably some disgust.

"Makes yah think, real life shit," I hum before turning and walking towards the unconscious Noir. I pick her up and cradle her gently in my arms, covering her with my yukata jacket.

On the boat home

The three other Genin were asleep, both Sakura and Naruto leaning on Sasuke's shoulders. I was in the middle of drawing it and couldn't wait to hang it on every wall. They all looked so relaxed and tired. Kakashi was staring silently off to the shore and Noir was licking her wounds.

"Was the stuff you said back there true?" Kakashi asks, his tone as blank as it had always been. I roll my eyes, am I that much of a wild card?

"Not really, I live for more than just Mikano. I live for all of my friends, for the Raidon clan. It was known to value friendships more than anything. We protect those we care about and once we chose our friends it's very hard for us to just move on. I'm not just a blood hungry Kaguya," I draw on eventually, looking up at Naruto and smiling gently. Noir rubs her head against my leg and starts licking the scratches and scrapes on my body.

"Oh? That's interesting. You're the heiress to both the clans?" Kakashi asks.

"How'd you know?"

"The last ever born Kaguya was the heiress to the Kaguya clan but also the heir to their other clan. You have two kekkei genkai too don't you?" Kakashi evaluates, his deduction skills making me quite concerned. I shrug and lightly brush my shoulders against his.

"I'm not a big deal, if I could I would remove the extra chakra from me in a sec-"

"That'd kill you. It'd be better to just control i-"

"Don't think that you can interrupt me sexy man, and do you really think you could control thousands of different arms that could be controlled by an outside force? 30 percent of those arms belonging to demonic beasts?" I respond before he interrupts me a second time. Kakashi looks down at me and makes a quiet hum sound.

"Maybe you need to find another Raidon? They were a nomad clan right? Spreading their chakra giving abilities across the land? Surely you're not the only one."

"Perhaps..." I mumble gently, crossing my arms over my chest and looking out to the moon.

"If you ever see me like that again I want you to kill me. I don't want to ever hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. If Naruto got hurt.. I need you to do this for me Sensei." I close my eyes and sigh lightly as a breeze grows and sighs with me.

"If you insist."

Story of the Raidon Clan

There were rumours of a man who could heal chakra depletion, a man who could control the chakra of not only himself, but others. But he lived on his own, attop one of the higest mountains. He hated humanity, when his gift was discovered he was treated like a walking weapon. So he fled from the world. To die out, to remove his gift from the world.

One day a desperate man treks up the hill, his dying wife in his arms. She had suffered serious chakra exhaustion and was on the brink of death. When he got to Raidon he was initially turned down. He begged and begged for hours and eventually Raidon healed the woman.

Every week from then onwards the family returned with gifts, be it food or books or art. Raidon soon became best friends with the man, who was the hokage of his land. Not that Raidon knew of such a thing. When he finally left his cave atop a hill and found his friend, powerful and strong, he vowed to protect the village with his ability. Raidon got married and had children not long after, dying to save his first ever friend.

The tale was passed down from Raidon to Raidon, everyone who was taught how to take chakra would first hear the story and then recite it and make a vow.

Mika knew not of the tale or the vow, she just... lived to protect anyway. Maybe she was a true incarnation of the first.. or maybe the spirits of her clan were leading her in a brighter direction.

0-0

A

Few

Hours

Later

0-0

"Mika! You're ok?" Kiba cheers, clinging onto me, Akamaru and Noir bickering at our feet. The brunette giggles loudly and pulls back from the hug, a huge happy grin on his face. I blush and push him away, shrugging and smiling sheepishly back.

"Death will never catch me, handsome, I missed your face." I flirt, rolling my eyes when the brunette blushes and does the little tsundere thing.

"You're one to talk! I can actually see your face!" Kiba grins, making me turn bright red for once. He pokes my cheeks and takes off when his team calls for him. After that I start hunting down my favourite lazy boy.

"MARU I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ARE YOU OK?" I screech in his ear, cackling when he blushes and calls me a drag. The spiky haired boy pushes me off of him but lets me hold his hands in my own, playing with the soft skin. He stared at my face for a few seconds but then simply smiled, he had seen my face plenty of times.

"That's a drag, shouldn't I be asking you that? You crazy person." He grunts, trying to yank his hands from my grip. I smile and shrug, pulling him closer and hugging him again before pointing to the building he usually cloud watches on.

"Shall we?"

"I guess.. we shall?"

"... shall we Shikamaru Nara?"

"We shall.. Kaguya.. Mika.."

Few days later~

"Good morning Sakura! Hey Mika!!" Naruto cheers, the second he notices brooding Sasuke they both blush and look away silently. Gay. Sasgay. Called it. I hum with humour and let Noir jump out of my clothes and onto the floor.

Three hours later

"Good morning, everyone. I'm afraid I got lost on the way here." Kakashi mumbles lazily, smirking when Sakura blows a fuse.

"HEY KAKASHI-SENSEI!! ANY MIKA-HOT NEW MISSION FOR OUR SQUAD? WE WANT A CHALLENGE! SOMETHING WHERE I COULD USE MY SKILL- LIKE THIS.. AND THIS... AND-AND-"

Oh, I taught Naruto to call amazing things Mika-hot. Cause it just makes sense.

"Naruto, Mika.. wake up? We're going now."

"YESSIR!" Naruto shrieks.

"FUCK YOU," I shout nonchalantly, smirking when Kakashi slaps his forehead.

"Can you two chill? I'm getting a migraine.."

Timeskip

"You're a real nuisance." Sasuke deadpans, my head snaps in his direction so suddenly that his hair flitters in the wind brought from it.

"GROWL!"

"That does it Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, flailing his hands angrily over his head.

"Mika.. did you say growl?" Kakashi asks, rolling his eyes when I blush and shrug.

"Boys, lately your teamwork has been nonexistent-"

"Me and Sakura do some special teamwork training," I sneer, deciding to let Sakura punch me this time. I probably deserved it a little.

"IT IS ALL SASUKE'S FAULT FOR BEING SO ANNOYING!" Naruto shouts in response to Kakashi.

"If you want me to beat me so much, why don't you.. get better than me?" Sasuke sneers, flinching when I hiss and leap for him. Being stopped by Kakashi- who held me up by my hair. Even if he dropped it instantly I was sitting on the ground scowling, rubbing my hair with a pout on my face.

"He pulled my hair.." I whine.

Kakashi takes off and Sakura starts using my pick up lines on Sasuke.

"We could do some special training techniques Sasuk-"

"Sakura your form is all wrong, you need to snap his throat first-"

"Sakura you're just as bad as Naruto. Mika you're wors-"

"I mean duh, no one can amount to Naruto."

"Don't interrupt m-"

"Don't interrupt Sakura, asshat!" I hiss, getting up and pulling my sleeves up. Sakura grabs my hand and lets Sasuke sulk off without my foot in his ass.

"Hey Mikahot stuff, Sakura! We could train t-"

The pinkette sulks off too. I stare at Naruto and then at a box on the floor and sigh softly.

"I'll train with you, beautiful boy," I slide my arm over Naruto's arm and smirk when the blonde blushes and puts his arm over mine too.

"You're my closest friend, right Mika?"

"Of course Whiskers! You're number one!" I cheer, Naruto's face lights up and after sending a glare at the box behind us he cheers loudly, hugging me tighter.

"You're my number one too Mika! When I become hokage we can be-"

"The worlds strongest duo!" We say in harmony, bursting into a round of laughter. After a few more steps Naruto's temper bursts.

"PSYCH!! FAKED YOU OUT, ROCK!! LITTLE HINT.. NO ROCK HAS PERFECT ANGLES, PERFECT CORNERS.. AND EYE HOLES. KIND OF OBVIOUS!" Naruto shouts, kicking over the box and smirking at the group of small kids.

After an unpredictable turn of events Naruto tells the small kids that Sakura is his girl. After the pinky hits him I slide up next to her and hug her side.

"Sakura loves me as much as she loves Sasuke-"

"Don't push it."

"You love me, right?" I ask the depressed girl who smiles and shoves me away with one hand.

"You're annoying but it's cute, for how long though?"

"For as long as my dic-"

Snap!

"Mah dick fell off!" I cry, picking up the long ass branch I found and trying to put the broken pieces together.

"HEY THE BILLBOARD BROWS IS ABUSING MIKA'STICK!" (If you say 'mika's stick' really quickly you will see why that pissed off Sakura so much)

And now we're all being chased by Sakura.

I obviously take the lead and when I slam into a sand nin I make sure my knee perfectly gets his-

"Fuck! my fucking knee!" He curses, kneeling over and holding the probably bruised body part. I turn around to cackle proudly at the others, sending a thumbs up to Naruto, when I'm suddenly lifted by my collar. I roll my eyes and decide to humour the person, who turned me so that our eyes were locked.

"Hey there, wonky knees," I grin, snickering when he tightens his grip on my shirt. If he rips this I will beat the fuck- I mean the heck out of him.

"LET HER DOWN YOU BIG APE!"

"I was just going to mess with her until the nuisance got here but now I want to earn revenge on this rat."

One thing led to another and the wonky kneed man was laying on the floor with one of my feet on his chest and another on his cheek, pushing his face into the ground.

"Excuse me?" I hiss lowly, pushing harder with my foot, rolling my eyes when Sasuke throws a rock at the boys head whilst he's down. Elegant, isn't he?

"Ignore her, what are you doing in our village, foreigners?" Sasuke says coldly. I role my eyes and pull my foot from the chakra string user, I could sense it, letting him get up. I was about to punch him in the jaw when a chakra presence appeared, one that held familiarity more than my own did.

"Holy tits." I whisper, turning and staring at the upside down boy, my heart melting into a pool at my feet.

"MIKA! ISNT THAT THE BOY WHO YOU HAVE POSTERS OF INSIDE YOUR WHOLE HOUSE? THE POSTER YOU KISS BEFORE YOU FALL ASLEEP AND THE GUY WHO YOU SAID COULD WET THE PANTIES OF ANY GIRL?!" Naruto screeches. My face explodes in a bright red colour and I'm pretty sure my chest was on fire.

"NARUTOOOO WHYYYY?!!" I scream, falling to my knees and covering my face in shame. Gaara scolds his comrade very darkly and I tense up a bit, he's.. changed. He's ignoring me.. fuck my life.

I feel sand tugging at my feet and before I could even register it I was hanging upside down from a tree, Gaara staring at me. He was also standing up right next to his team now. My face burned even more when I saw the disgusted looks on his team mates faces.

"Mika.." He draws out, slowly reaching out and touching my scales, if he keeps this up my face will melt off.

"You're different." He mumbles, his eyes colder than ever. I smile sheepishly, I would have scratched my neck if my whole body wasn't wrapped in sand.

"You're one to talk, my team brooder almost shat his pants. I like it. My spooky sand king." I smile, swinging forwards and sneaking a kiss onto the sand users forehead. The second my lips touch his forehead the sand around me drops and he disappears. Naruto shouts in distress and picks me up, only to get flung into the nearby tree.

"Snitch." I grumble before storming off, I was well aware of the sand bracelet/watch that Gaara had left for me. At 3 am hm? That's when he wants to meet. I can't wait.

Timeskip

"Blah blah blah I'm better than you blah you're in the chunin exams," Kakashi explains, well I think. I take the note and shove it down my shirt before smirking hungrily.

"Will you buy me ramen if I make Kakashi hug me?" I whisper to Naruto, who shrugs and nods. I grin and run towards Kakashi, only for him to teleport away- behind him was an unsuspecting Sasuke who I had unintentionally latched onto. And I may or may not have been trying to cop a feel of the Hatake ass, so I may or may not have accidentally did that to Sasuke. His ass was much less appealing and honestly I'd rate it a three out of ten.

And now I'm in the nearby lake- well hanging off of the bridge by one hand. Sasuke was about ready to cut my fingers off so that I would fall. I wouldn't put it past him. So I let myself fall in, Naruto jumping in soon after.

Naruto lifts me from the water and smiles evilly, eyes glowing with evil intentions.

"You owe me as much ramen as I can eat," He snickers. I quickly escape from his grip and take out a kunai.

"Won't eat much if I get rid of your stomach!! Haha!" I shout, jumping towards him and tickling his stomach, the two of us now laying in the ankle deep water near the shore. Me straddling and tickling the crap out of Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura watch us from the bridge, the pinkette jealous of the attention. She wants to hug sasuke..

And sasuke was rubbing his ass, storming off with fire surrounding him.


	8. Chapter 8- There is so much more to fear

I was casually resting against a tree, watching Sasuke train without him knowing. Before you ask, no, I do not like him anymore than I did in the last chapter. I'm doing this for the team. Kakashi sends me a thumbs up from above and I nod slowly, grinning from ear and to ear and leaping out of the bush. I scream wildly at the top of my lungs, jumping over Sasuke and landing behind him with a thud. The Uchiha slowly turns and stares at me with pure confusion.

"Mika, should I even bother asking?" He asks in his borderline monotone voice, dark eyes skeptically searcing for something that was making me run. I sit up and dust off my shoulders, smirking and winking.

"I was trying to kick you but uh, I overestimated- you're a shortass." I sneer lowly, my eyes shining with my evil intentions. Sasuke opens his mouth to respond but slowly shakes his head, eyes glancing towards the slowly setting sun.

"Whatever, can you leave now? I'm sure you have someone more annoying to be with right now," Sasuke sighs, not yet getting hostile. Gee who stole the sass from him?

"Oh no, you take the cake for most annoying." I casually retort. Sasuke stares at me listlessly and shrugs, beginning to walk away.

"Whatever."

"I mean, aren't you ashamed at all? For I am the one who bested you during that mission. All you did was play dead."

This made the flawless skinned genin's head snap in my direction, eyebrows furrowed in anger. Sasuke slowly turns around and walks towards me, jaw tightly clenched.

"You think you're better than me?" He hisses lowly, sharingan now flaring with hatred. I gulp and make my smirk grow, arms crossing around my chest.

"Think? Honey thinking is in the past, I know I'm better than you'll ever be. I mean aren't the scores 2-0?" I grin, cracking the knuckles on my left hand as the Uchiha takes out a kunai and clenches the handle tightly. I kind of regret making him this angry.

"You'll wish you took the time to think, when I put you in the ground." Sasuke growls, throwing his weapon at me with deadly precision, I gulp and put my arms over my face. The pain instantly hits, blood dripping from my forearm. I gasp softly and pull my arms down, his Sharingan will make this a lot harder. I look back at Sasuke to see five more kunai flying towards me.

Ting!

"What?" Sasuke gasps, my eyes open and I tense up even more. The bones on my arms came out defensively in six sharp long spikes. I sigh softly, too late to bluff this one.

"My kekkei genkai." I note lowly, letting longer sharper bones spread from my wrists as the ones that came from my forearms returned to their normal form. Sasuke shakes off his shock and leaps towards me, baring a kunai in each hand. We collide with a series of shouts and I move quickly and with caution, a single wrong step and it was over. He was keeping up so well that I could barely take the time to consider a ninjutsu. He only just got his sharingan and yet he was already so much better than before. I have had to train this kekkei genkai for my whole life to get any control over it.

All we could hear was the clashing of our weapons, well his weapon and my bone. Suddenly I somehow catch him, his kunai pushing against the bone that came from my wrist. He smirks, I swear to god his sharingan flashed and spun slowly to mock me.

"Looks like you aren't too good after all, eh?"

"Mmmm I'm getting there Uchiha."

Kakashi's pov

He couldn't believe he was actually watching the slightly disgusting kekkei genkai at work. It was oddly graceful, the bones were all perfectly pointed and moved unnaturally at her will. Kakashi had his forehead protector pullled up as he watched the fight take place, though he couldn't copy that kekkei genkai, some of her taijutsu moves were interesting. She was surprisingly flexible.

Sasuke was a prodigy, he moved quickly and improved even quicker. Kakashi was genuinely unsure as to who would actually win. For the green eyed Kaguya had instincts to fight and kill as well as being tutored to be powerful from the second she was born. That Kekkei Genkai too, it was disgusting and off putting but powerful.

Mika suddenly makes another spike of bone grow from the one already sticking out of her wrist, almost stabbing the Uchiha right in the eye. Sasuke managed to move but when the two looked up, now a few metres apart, the sharingan user had a small scratch below his eye.

They both barely take a second to start moving again, Sasuke going straight for the taijutsu whilst Mika tried hard to keep their distance. The girl finishes her hand signs and jumps away again, her expression unreadable. Kakashi's eyebrow raises slightly, he hadn't seen her do many lightning based moves outside of practise. Why did she resist using that type?

"Kawaiteiru Kaze no jutsu!" The girl shouts, all of the dirt on the ground suddenly raises instantly, almost making it impossible to see. Kakashi sighs in disbelief, did Mika forget what the Sharingan could do?

The Hatake suddenly tenses up, where did Mika's chakra go? He couldn't sense her.. what did she just..do? No wait, her chakra was everywhere, it filled the whole training field. It looked like there were hundreds of little Mika's everywhere. Sasuke was looking around rapidly, eyes straining to figure out which one was actually the ring leader. Until she was suddenly there

"Gufuu Shougekiha no jutsu!" Mika shouts, her fist covered in a small tornado of sand. The fist slams against Sasuke's face and he is sent flying across the field, as Mika lands all of the dust in the air disappears. Wow, talk about dramatic. Kakashi notes to himself, sniffing and staring at Sasuke.

"You getting up, Uchiha?" Mika sneers as she flicks her hair from her eye, hiding the fact that her left arm was trembling with pain. Sasuke gets up and wipes some blood from his split lip, a small bruise already forming on his cheek. Kakashi looks at the sky, considering if he should keep the match going or not.

A loud thud earned their sensei's attention, and what he saw almost made him fall out of the tree. Sasuke was being pushed against the floor, Mika's foot against his face and the earth below him wrapping around his arms. The other Mika barks and turns into Noir. Kakashi had seen enough. He was about to teleport down there when Mika actually handles it pretty well, making the masked sensei smile and teleport to the hokages office.

Mika's pov

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunts, wiggling furiously underneath me. I let out some deep breaths and slowly climb off of him, collapsing onto my back and staring at the clouds as he walks over to me and glares down at me threateningly. Noir whines and climbs onto my stomach, licking under my chin and making me giggle.

"Take a seat, Uchiha, it is called good sportsmanship. You probably would have beat me if I didn't have Noir... probably.." I pat the spot next to me and almost grin when the exhausted genin takes a seat besides me, still sitting in a closed off manner. Sasuke glances down at me and wordlessly points to the spots on my forearm where the bones came out.

"It is a long story but uh, basically I can control my skeleton and make my bones grow and shrink. It actually doesn't use any chakra naturally but I use chakra anyway to make them more sturdy, you definitely scratched a few of 'em," I explain, smirking slightly when Sasuke cringes with disgust.

"That sounds disgusting," He responds lowly and I grunt, sitting up and stretching before taking a bandage from my pouch. I wrap it tightly against my forearm and stand up.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, hopefully they'll heal this for me. That was a good spar." And with that, sand pulls me into the ground and I reappear in front of the villages hospital. Hopefully they don't make me stay overnight, though knowing Gaara he'd find his way. My heart thudded painfully at the thought of seeing him again and getting to talk with him. It had been so long.

Timeskip

Well then, that was anti climatic. The nurses put some disinfectant on my wound and reapplied the bandage before sending me on my merry way, I guess there was more important stuff . The clock painfully and slowly continued to tick, in about 50 seconds it would be three o'clock. I was sitting under the tree were we saw each other earlier and counting the seconds go down, I already ate but my stomach was grumbling. I should have gotten something other than ramen and ice cream. About ten seconds before Gaara was scheduled to appear I felt the whoosh of an annoyingly familiar chakra. Kiba looks down at me and wordlessly takes a seat, I tense up when I could feel Gaara's firey sand chakra nearby, shit.

"Why're you still awake?" Kiba asks, looking over at me with confusion and interest. WaAAAAAAAAIT. This is not Kiba, I mean Akamaru was sitting on my lap and nuzzling against me. The little beast would rather bite my leg off than openly display any affection, this must be a test or something cause other than that it was very much believable. I shrug and wearily glance at the direction where Gaara was hiding, mentally begging my childhood friend not to leave.

"Why not? You come here to sing me a lullaby, hot stuff?" I smirk, deciding to make this liar regret trying to fool me. I lean against the almost Kiba and rest my head against his chest, cringing mentally at the feeling of Gaara's spiking blood lust. The Kiba impostor awkwardly laughs and pats the top of my head, bingo! It is Iruka.

"No, Naruto told me about the uh Chunin exams, are you sure you want to take part? Other teams would hate you because there were only meant to be three. You should just give-"

"Give it a rest Iruka-sensei, Mika is clearly playing you," Akamaru suddenly says, my eyebrows shoot up my forehead, is that...

"Kakashi-EW!" I throw the dog away from me and dust myself off with disgust, Akamaru turns into Kakashi and the one eyed man glares at me before glancing into the direction of Gaara. I gulp and send the white haired jonin a thumbs up, hoping he'd get that the sand nin was not a current threat. Iruka grunts and turns back into himself, glaring at Kakashi and sending me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mika-chan, I wasn't sure how to test you and uh.. Kakashi is the only person who I though smelt enough like a dog to fool that nose of yours," The brunette blushes and rubs his neck sheepishly, I smirk and hug the Chunin teacher quickly.

"You don't need to apologise, I think that was super stupid anyway." I tease, laughing as both of the teachers scoff and storm off. I sigh with relief, almost impatiently tackling Gaara right then and there. I wait for the two teachers to be completely out of sight and turn around, almost screaming when I saw Kakashi pinned against the tree by Gaara's sand. What the..

"Mika! You have to stop him!" Kakashi shouts and my eyes widen, he wants me to.. stop Gaara?

"I- Gaara let him go-!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

I glance behind me and helplessly look at the struggling Kakashi again. What do I do? With a pained sigh I let the bones in my wrist grow, my eyes flashing dangerously against the moonlight.

"I can't let you do that!"

... poooof.

I was sitting against the tree again, Kakashi standing in front of me with his headband pulled up. I could still sense Gaara's presence nearby. But what the he- No way.

"You put me in a genjutsu? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I shout, jumping up and pointing a finger at Kakashi as I glare at him. The white haired Jonin yawns and pulls his forehead protector down, hands being stuffed into his pockets as his single grey eye stares at me.

"For now, you can be trusted. Don't make me regret letting you participate in the exams." And with that he just teleported away, I groan in annoyance and punch the tree behind me. That asshole! He had me trapped for god knows how long!

Sand tugs softly on my wrist and I let out a long breath, letting the sand pull me into a secluded area in the forest. Gaara watches me with emotionless yet oh so beautiful eyes, the sand unravelling from my wrist and slowly slivering back into his gourd. I smile weakly and look around, I hadn't seen this place before, it was like 5 minutes off path but it was quite relaxed.

"You're late." His deep rough voice stunned me slightly, I was so used to that innocent childish voice from when we were kids, what had happened to him? It had only been like 5 or so years, was that enough to completely change my childhood friend?

"Actually I was early but my sensei came and.. heh I am sorry, so are you here for the Chunin exams?" I ask, tensing up as the redhead wordlessly walks past me, eyes locked on the ground below his feet.

"You should leave the village, you'll die." Gaara finally says, questioning each word as it fell from his lips. I blink slowly, doing the genjutsu release hand symbol to make sure Kakashi hadn't caught me again. Nope, this was my Gaara.

"I mean, duh, that is always a risk. What happened to you.. Gaara?" I softly ask, standing still and watching as the redhead paused his pacing and stared at the sky silently. The expression on his face was so exhausted, like it had been years before his last good rest. He looked so hurt and scared but it was all wrapped up in his defensive fear.

"Who hurt you?" The tone in my voice surprised me, it seemed to shock Gaara too because he looked away from the stars and stared at me, hand moving to cover the tattoo on his forehead.

"You left." His voice was unnaturally quiet with the wind blowing around us.

"I had no choice, Gaara. Mikano was killed and my mother was about to be arrested, do you think I wanted to leave? Do you think I could have stopped them?" I question softly, I start reaching out for him but the fear in his eyes made my hand return to its spot on my side. The sand user had a hint of guilt in his eyes but it was drowned out with the hatred.

"I never got to choose." He responded quietly, eyes closing as a memory must have started attacking his mind. I blink slowly and cross my arms over my chest, my heart aching.

"I wanted to stay, I wish I stayed but..G-Gaara I am here now.. right? You... don't hate me.. do you?" I softly ask, flinching when his eyes snap open and the sand starts pouring from his gourd and racing towards me.

"My own uncle tried to kill me, the only person who stayed- I ended up killing him." He growls, the sand tightly weaving around me and suffocating me. I blink slowly and try to take a deep breath, I can't retaliate, he needs to calm down.

"Gaara, you know that I love-"

"Don't say that word!" His voice breaks as he shouts, letting the sand wrapped around me fell to a lifeless form too. He shivers and the sand slowly returns to his gourd.

"I will not cease to exist," The boy growls, flinching when I am suddenly at his side. I stare at him and slowly wrap my arms around him, I could feel his sand moving around to capture me but I ignore it.

"I love you, Gaara-"

"I love only myself and you're just as good as dead to me." He hisses, thrashing around in my arms. Tears start escaping from my eyes as I hold him tighter, ignoring the sand that was attacking my arms and legs.

"Gaara! I fight for you! I love you! You can trust me! I was always there for you! That can happen again!" I shout, he shakes his head and shouts in pain.

"It hurts. Let go of me!" He whimpers, going limp in my arms. I tense up and close my eyes, letting my tears drip onto his arms. The sand user suddenly turns and hugs me tightly, painfully tight.

"Why did you let him hurt me? You promised.." He whispers softly, nails digging slightly into my back as I could feel his anger rise again. I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder.

"I am so so sorry, I wish I could have done something, I broke the promise but now I am asking you for your forgiveness. Please, you need someone to love you and I will always be that person." I whisper soothingly against his shoulder, the red head shakes violently and I could practically hear the arguing in his mind.

"I.." Gaara stopped shaking and just stood there, his body tense in my arms.

"You can never leave again," His voice had returned to being rough and almost emotionless, he shifted out of my grip and walked away I felt a frown creep onto my face. I wince, watching with curiousity as his ocean coloured eyes take in my appearance. Gaara flinches and steps backwards, eyes wide and filled with anger.

"Did I do that?" He asks with shock, I look down and gasp at the purple and black bruises on my arms and legs. I gulp and shake my head slowly, my hand reaching out for the scared boy. Gaara looked at my hand and then slowly our eyes met.

"You aren't a monster, Gaara, you're my friend." My eyes were hopefully showing my sincerity, and I was trying not to wince in pain at the bruises that were covering my body. Seems like the dreaded robe from my childhood would have to return. Gaara stepped away from me again, anger burning in those painfully beautiful eyes.

"You should hate me. I don't love you," He argues, his chest rising and falling as he starts to panic. I stare at him, wishing over and over again that I could have stayed with him in the sand. I shake my head and pull the sleeves of my gloves up, stepping slowly towards the boy.

"I will never ever hate you, Gaara. I will say it over and over again if I need to. I love you. No matter how much you hurt me." I let every word take its time leaving my mouth, watching carefully as Gaara went quiet so that he could listen to me and think. He looks at me and slowly steps towards me, a pained expression on his face.

"I kill people and.. I watch their blood spill. And I like it."

"So what? Gaara, I know who you are. I know the real you, and I can help bring the real you back to me." I was playing with fire here, I knew that he was very unstable at the moment but.. I couldn't take seeing him like this.

"There is no other Gaara! He doesn't exist! I'm all alone." Gaara shouts, clutching his head in his hands as he groans with pain. I blink slowly.

"No you aren't, I am never going to leave you again." My best friend, my closest and most precious friend. I spent my whole childhood with this boy, he sat with me as I cried in pain and guilt and he never left my side. He understood being alone. He understood me.

"Would you leave this village for me? and never return?" He asks, I could hear the scrutiny in his deep voice and it made my eyes widen. He.. I. I can't just leave everyone else.. can I? Would I?

"Gaara.." I breathe out slowly, my gaze falling to the soft grass below me. I shake my head slowly and look at him with guilt filled eyes.

"Don't you understand what you're asking me to do? People need me here, I promised to protect them-"

"But you promised to protect me first. You keep lying to me. My uncle lied to me too, he said that I had a broken heart. I am strong because I love myself and only myself." Gaara began to turn away and I couldn't just stand there and let him. I do some sand control jutsu and make my own sand go flying towards him, of course it was only stopped by the sand in his gourd but it earned his attention.

"I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I BELONG TO YOU! IF YOU NEED ME I WILL COME FOR YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND BUT DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF THINKING THAT I WILL DROP EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I made my life here and if you expect me to just leave and follow you like a loyal puppy then you're just as bad as my mother."

That was all I could do before my own sand wrapped around me and pulled me away, I barely realised I was performing the jutsu until I had suddenly appeared in Naruto's house, tears falling messily from my eyes. I collapse onto my knees and cry silently into my hands, I couldn't stop those tears. They burned against my bruised and slightly bloody hands. I was surprised when Naruto flicked the lights on, his bright blue eyes wide with shock.

"N.. Naruto.." I let out, opening my arms as he pulls me into a hug, the two of us sitting on the floor. His house felt like a home to me, he was like my brother.

"What is wrong? Mika..?" He asks gently, patting my back as I continue to cry softly. I couldn't respond, my throat felt like it was filled with sand.

Time

Skip

Of

Legends

Naruto and I were the first to get to area where we were meant to meet for the first test, I ended up sleeping at Naruto's for the night so we left together too. The blonde boy yawns softly and nudges me when he catches sight of the oddly quiet Sasuke. The Uchiha makes his way to us and he looks at me before lowering his head and mumbling a 'good morning'. Naruto gasps and quickly says goodmorning back.

"What is with all of the bruises?" Sasuke asks before I could say anything, my eyes widen and I mentally slap myself, I totally forgot. Maybe there is still time for me to grab my robe. Naruto shouts with shock and finally notices.

"WHAT?!? HE HURT YOU?!?? AGGH I WILL KILL-"

"Naruto, don't." I softly shush the boy, pulling my gloves up as high as they can go and looking at my legs with irritation. Nothing can be helped there. The blonde whines and nudges me gently, making me blush.

"I just, fell, ok." I lie, even though Naruto basically blurted enough for that lie to be very obvious. Sakura quietly approaches us too, smiling softly at me and blushing when Sasuke says goodmorning to her, too. Wow, is he in a good mood today? It has got to be a trap.

The four of us walk into the building and I scream loudly at the sight of my three favourite teenagers. I instantly attach myself to Lee, hugging him tightly and laughing when he shouts with surprise. It took some concentration to ignore the pain in my limbs.

"MIKA?! SO YOU ENDED UP COMING TO THIS VILLAGE??" Lee shouts, spinning around with me in his arms. TenTen gasps with surprise and pulls me off of Lee, giving me a hug and sending me a large smile.

"You're a leaf ninja? I'm so proud of you!" She says with a grin, Lee appears behind her and smiles widely too. Neji wanders towards us and smirks slightly, lowering his head to me.

"You've grown up nicely, hope you're ready to lose, though." Neji smirks, his hair a bit longer than last time. His colourless eyes drift along my bruised body and I shake my head softly, he shrugs.

"This is your team? Isn't it meant to be three only?" TenTen asks, Lee gasps when his eyes land on Sakura and he instantly races towards her. The two men standing in front of the door look at eachother helplessly. I guess they were tryna suss us out.

"Oi, Girls. Give up, eh? You don't deserve to even try to become Chunin." The taller one sneers, his friend grinning and nodding. I look at them and then look at Sakura and TenTen, who were fuming.

"Yeah, have you ever seen an actually threatening Kunochi?" The short one crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at us. TenTen growls and I smirk, pulling Sakura to my side and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"You're about to meet three, prick!" I shout, Sakura and I jumping forwards to punch them but Lee quickly stops both of us. At the same time Sasuke grunts about how we were on the wrong floor, and how Sakura would have known that if I wasn't distracting her.

"Lee, I thought we were laying low," TenTen whines, Neji rolls his beautiful eyes and starts walking up to the next floor. The other two send us an apologetic look and follow after their self proclaimed leader.

"This is going to be interesting," Sasuke smirks darkly and Sakura grabs the boys hands, pulling them up the stairs whilst I follow along behind them.

We get to a gym like room before finding Kakashi and that was when Lee appeared, shouting out to Sasuke in a patrionising way.

"Hey, you with the bad attitude! Fight me!!" The bowl cut warrior shouts, easily jumping down and landing perfectly on his feet. Sasuke smirks and steps forwards, accepting the challenge even though Sakura was trying to tell him not to. Oh, this would be nice. Lee would kick his ass without even trying. Sharingan or no.

"This will be over quickly," Sasuke reassures Sakura, stepping forwards and letting his Sharingan take over. Lee smirks and nods.

"I agree."

Dramatic glare down

"Well that was great, for Lee," I mumble, helping Naruto off of the floor and cringing slightly at the sound of Gai. I gulp and climb onto Naruto's back, holding onto him tightly and hiding my head in his hair. The blonde giggles, saying something about how my legs were pushing into his sides and tickling him, and starts running away. Sakura and Sasuke not far behind us.

"Well, you all made it, hm?" Kakashi glances between the four of us, a glimmer of pride in that dark eye of his. I climb off of Naruto and puff my chest out proudly, smirking when the Jonin rolls his eyes.

"If someone decided to stay back, the team would be disqualified. Four members or not." He adds and my eyes widen, thats right, he probably was testing me to see if the team should be disqualified. Naruto and Sakura gasp softly and Sasuke nods in understanding.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sensei?" Sakura asks, clearly upset for more than that reason. Kakashi looks at her and smiles softly, patting the top of her head gently.

"Because I needed to know if the four of you made a good t-"

A loud bark made everyone's eyes turn to Sasuke and, to my shock and horror, Noir leaps out of his hair. Naruto and I start sniggering at the pure shock on Sasuke's face and Kakashi chuckles lightly.

"The five of you make a good team, I am proud of all of you," He says, stepping to the side so we could walk through. Kakashi pats everyone gently atop of their head as they walk past, he pauses and looks at me.

"Mika, protect them." He softly asks me, I smile and nod, beaming when his hand gently pats the top of my head.

And now, shit gets serious.

Ok, not really.

Naruto and Sasuke enter the room first, followed by Noir and Sakura and finally me. My eyes first land on Gaara and my bruises seem to ache at the sight of him, I quickly avert my attention to my favourite lazy ass.

"HEYYY!" I screech, jumping across the room and wrapping myself around the sleepy male. Since he wasn't at all prepared we collapsed onto the floor in a mess of limbs. I blink and giggle when I notice the blush on his face.

"Just realised, you've stopped wearing your mask." He mumbles (probably lying knowing him), sighing in relief when I climb off of him and stretch my arms. I could feel his coal coloured eyes staring at my bruises and I could also hear his silent question.

"It isn't a problem, 'Maru. You could kiss them better, if you want~" I coo, snickering when he blushes and pushes my face away. I suddenly hear Naruto's battle cry.

"PRICK! YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!"

Wait, was he- shit!

Sasuke and I hold down Naruto and I further turn the blonde away so that he wasn't looking at Gaara. The blond thrashes in my arms, though he calmed down when I winced with pain.

"Dude, Naruto, calm down," Kiba grunts, nervous as all hell. Naruto goes silent and sends a deadly glare to Kiba, who stepped back in shock.

"Mika is my best friend! He made her cry! He hurt her! I will destory him!" Naruto screeches, Sakura and Kiba both look at me in harmony and the remaining rookie nine follow suit, causing me to hide behind Sasuke. The Uchiha actually lets me for once. I could feel everyones eyes on us rookies, mainly Naruto and me. I need to- distract-

"Wow, you kids are a blast. Try to keep it down hm?"

Everyone, I mean everyone, moved in front of me protectively at the new presence and my heart almost melted. The white haired stranger silently observed the scene and forced a tight lipped smile.

"Why the hostility? I'm not a foe, yet." He calmly says, stepping closer to us. Bad idea. His scent snuck to my nose and I threw myself a few steps back,

Noir was instantly on my shoulder. He smelt like..

The fox barks a bit and rests herself on my head, I lower my eyes and nod, I'm probably over thinking. Still, smells aside, the rookie nine was protecting.. me? Me? I almost felt sick that is how sad and happy it made me feel. Shikamaru slowly steps back towards me, a pure anger in the geniuses eyes.

"Don't let whoever did this walk all over you, Mika. What was in the past stays in the past." He says in a low voice, hand ghosting against my hand as he goes to grip it. I tense up and look away, tears beading my vision as I move out of his reach. I can't..

A body suddenly flings towards the bespectacled male, introducing himself as Kabuto, and the latter collapses on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. Hm, a sound attack? Noir whinced and dug her claws lightly against my scalp. Seems like it was a very sensitive frequency. Keep her away from them. A sudden burning sensation on the back of my head made me tense up, glad that Naruto was distracted. He would kill, or try to, Gaara where he stood if he had the chance. It was sweet but it made me sad, I loved them both so much...

"Oi! No fighting, you lot can save that for later! Right now we're doing the written. Exam."

"What a drag," Shikamaru and I hiss in harmony, I keep a disinterested look on my face as I walk up to Ibuki, well aware of who he was and what he did. When we all trudge to our seats I was met with a not so pleasant, pleasant surprise. The white haired man, who smelt of the guy who is hunting me down and killed my family to try to get me. He was staring at me with those calculating eyes, since he couldn't properly do it before. Did he know.. who I am?

No. Orochimaru isn't here, maybe this guy is just like me, a victim.

I try giving him a smile before focusing on the test, listening half-heartedly to the rules. Basically we have to cheat, right?

I slump down in my seat and mentally prey for some secret jutsu to come to mind but alas, I had nothing. For like 10 minutes I tried to answer the first question but soon gave up. Seriously, screw that.

I could feel myself slowly get pulled into a genjutsu, in which the answers were sprawled onto the page under my hands. Was that.. Sasuke? I write the answers down and look up to see a quick flash of his sharingan before I was only faced with the back of his head. I watch him do the same thing to Naruto, though the blonde barely stopped a surprised shout. Wow, what happened to Sasuke? This isn't like him, maybe we somehow smoothed over that rough heart.

Shouldn't I figure out my own way, though...?

I could try to, to pass time, I guess. I look at my hands and hum softly. Electricity and Sand. I'm really more of a muscle and ninjutsu specialist, sure I am smart but that's just my memory. I mean, I was tutored thoroughly. Still. There has to be some way I could cheat on my own, if I was bothered to figure a way out.

Maybe I could.. use my earth sinking whatever jutsu to go underground.. but then I'd have to make a clone and find someone who was either asleep or stupid.. it would be way too risky- my team would all be failed if I fuck up.

I groan and slap my head on the table again, there was just no way. Suddenly I feel a pull and I'm no longer in control of my body, this is a familiar chakra. Oh god, is Shikamaru going to help me too?? I already have the answers but the gesture is really sweet. I start writing over the already written answers and when I'm released I can't help but blush and cover my face. This is just too cute!

Who next eh? C'mon! Bring it! Suddenly Noir plops down off of my shoulder and curls up in the middle of my paper. I roll my eyes and pet her before laying my head down too, yawning gently. Couldn't Shikamaru help Naruto too? I mean I guess it is every team for themselves so why did he help me eh? Shit head.

I still couldn't stop the blush from covering my face, I groan softly and hide my face. It's just so.. FRICKING CUTE! I hear a strained laugh and when I look up Kabuto is staring at me. He had all the answers written down too, though the nerd probably did it himself. I raise an eyebrow at him and he just continues to smile dryly at me. That fucking smell.

"You're Mika, Mika Kaguya right?" He asked in a hushed voice, flinching when a Jonin glares at him. I gulp and look away, my hand shaking softly as I bite my lip.

"Yeah. I'm Mika. Why? Who are you?" I question under my breath, Noir stirring beneath my hand. The white haired liar smirks and leans back, relaxed.

"You're a slippery person, my lord would be glad to finally catch you. Don't make this any harder if you want Naruto to live," His voice was barely at a whisper, I was surprised that I could even understand it. My whole body went ice cold. My.. lord..

I lower my gaze and nod slowly, Noir, why did you have to be asleep? I.. I would sacrifice myself, if it is for Naruto.

"Good, don't complicate things in the next test."

I suddenly felt a tugging on my conscience, maybe it was my exhaustion getting to me or maybe Kabuto was lulling me into sleep to hide my grief filled expression. Whichever way, I passed out and was left with my painfilled memories. I wasn't a protector. I murdered.

I was watching with pure terror as my grandfather, my god, my boss, my creator, was torn to shreds in a instant. My mothers grip on my shoulders tightens and I blink, she wants to sacrifice me to protect herself. Mikano's expression flashes before my eyes, she wanted the same. Didn't she?

I tense up and close my eyes, the buzzing of chakra in my body made me cry softly. Mother, I'm sorry. You shouldn't live without me, I have to always protect you. I won't let you live in pain. I'll let you off in a quick and easy death.

I force the woman's chakra to cover her body, a transformation jutsu to make her look exactly like me. Whilst I sand teleported away and ran. I just ran. I heard screams and I smelt the blood. I didn't turn back. She killed Mikano. She separated me from the sand, my home. She isn't a good person.

She.. is my mother. My reason for life. She brought me into this world. Gave me this gift. I shouldn't be running, I'm a goddamn coward!

"Mika!"

My eyes snap open and I flinch when Naruto was staring directly at me. I look around with confusion, the class was empty. Asides from him. I could sense Shikamaru lingering nearby.

"You.. were whimpering? That goddamn sand boy! I'll make him pay-!"

I throw myself onto Naruto, tears pouring from my eyes as I remember the threat that was made. The blonde blinks slowly stands up, casually holding me in his arms.

"We have to catch up with the others, we're up to part two of the exams." He said in a voice unlike it's norm, lips screwed into a tight line. I shiver and hug him tighter, like he was my life line, because he is. He is my life. My light. I nod weakly and he jumps out of the window, rushing to catch up with the others.

Shikamaru suddenly appears in my vision, a cold and intelligent look in his eyes. I blink slowly and climb out of Naruto's arms, walking between the two angry friends.

"Shikamaru, no matter how many strategies you make, you can't kill him." I softly warn, the Nara blinks slowly and nudges me lazily, his expression returning to a strained lazy one.

"That is too troublesome, I don't even know who you're talking about," His voice lowers as we catch up to the others. I smile slightly and shrug, finding my favourite tattooed leaf genin and wrapping my arms around him. Noir and Akamaru instantly start bickering below us. Kiba chuckles lightly and hugs me with both arms, gentler than usual but still just as warm and comforting.

"Mika, you're so dependent on me, how're you going to survive without a hug for five long days, eh?" He asks with a smirk, trying to let go but chuckling as I just squeeze him tighter. Hinata's soft yet persistent voice was all that made me unlatch myself from him, I sulk towards my team. I could hug Naruto but he is honesty way too angry at the moment.

"Sasuke, can I hug you?" I ask in vain as he sends me a look with pure disgust. I shrug and catch the eager noir, pressing her to my chest and hugging her softly. I sign my name on the odd contract and take a long look at the forest of death. 'My lord' would strike here, wouldn't he? I had to let him... or else Naruto..

I look at Naruto and whimper softly, Sasuke actually looked at me with concern but it lasted less than a second. I can't let Naruto die because of me. Whatever happens... it would never be as bad as that... would it?

Sasuke suddenly shoves a scroll to my chest and I blink at it with confusion. It said 'Earth' on it. The fuck?

"Uh, what are we doing again-"

All three genin huff with annoyance and Sasuke ends up taking the scroll. I blush and rub my neck, no one seemed to be interested in explaining so I just followed them to a gate. Why was everyone so tense?

"Isn't it obvious? Someone here wants to kill Gaara, and no one here can stop him so we're going to help him." Sasuke calmly responds to my question, which I must have asked aloud. My eyes widen and before I could beg the Uchiha shot me an icy glare.

"You'd do the same, for him. Don't be a hypocrite." He grunts and my eyes widen, does he actually care.. too?

"Shit, ok." I grunt, stuffing my hands into my pockets. The second that the gates are opened I shoot out, running as far away from my team as I can. I can smell Kabuto and.. the 'My lord' who I am pretty sure snuck in. If I deal with them maybe no one can get hurt. Naruto and Sakura call out for me and I tsk, making Noir go back. She nods and takes some of my chakra before barking and jumping back.

Worst case scenario, she teleports me back. Best case scenario. I die and team seven is safe.

Half an hour later

It took way too long to close in on the strongest smell of 'My lord', and even longer to try to actually figure out why the person who smelt exactly of him was a girl. It was too late for me to go back, though. As a stretched out tongue was already pulling me towards her.

I land on the fallen tree with a cry of pain, the figure hovers over me and her eyes widen with delight, my forehead protector pulled viciously off of my face. This girl grins when she lightly stabs a senbon needle through my skin but I remain in my form.

"Mika, wow I finally have you? This feels.. anticlimactic," The girl proceeds to tie me up as she talks.

"Wh-what are you doing? Exactly?" I manage to ask through my fear and shaking. The girl blinks slowly and smirks.

"I'm giving you a gift, dear one. You and the Uchih-"

"WHAT?! KABUTO SAID THAT MY TEAM WOULD BE LEFT OUT OF IT!" I shout, trying to escape in vain, the snakes that held me just squeezed tighter in response. The grass nin, in disguise, snickers and tsks slowly.

"Naruto-kun would be kept alive, I have long awaited capturing the Uchiha and even you can't stop me." She, or he, calmly says with a hidden venom. I thrash viciously against my restraints and let out a scream. It was useless, no one could recognise my distinct screams. The grass nin rolls her eyes and suddenly a pair of teeth sink into my neck. No later a feeling of burning pain travels through me and my screams increase tenfold before I pass out.

Danger. Danger! Woah Mika! We're going to die!

Who the hell?

Mika! What the hell is happening? Ko?! What do we do?!

A furious roar of a few creatures echos through my mind. Where am I? And yeah, what the hell is happening?

Can you... hear us?

Holy shit, she can!

"I can what? Who are you guys? Are you in my head? Is this some jutsu?"

"Holy shit holy shit! My little sister! I can't believe I can finally talk to you-"

"Little sister?"

"Yea well you've got like 4 other big sisters and brothers but they can wait, as well as the rest of the raidon clan and extra. You know that stolen chakra? Well our.. our souls are trapped deep inside of you and I guess you're so close to death that your soul can reach us. My name is Ko, I was the first one who was merged with you."

"Woah that is a lot to take in, you mean to tell me that you are all.. real?!"

"Yeah, and that asshole just tried to give your tender body more! Chakra! Is he nuts? You already have an overload and this thing he gave you is huge! Your body needs some time to grow to handle this disgusting filth. Well either that or you merge your chakra with us. If you choose to wait it will take at least a month, which is not preferred," Ko's voice was loud and clear. I tried not to question what the hell was going on.

"Ko..Won't I lose control?"

"Pfft, is she really a raidon?" An older voice sneers, making me flinch.

"Shut up, and no, you won't. Not if you merge them. All you've been doing previously is waiting to run out of natural chakra, merging them is fairly easy but it takes patience"

"I feel like that doesn't run through the family, Ko."

There was a whole crowd of laughter and I felt a pang in my chest, these people could have lived, if not for me.

"It is too late to change that, young one. None of this is your fault. We have watched you grow and fail and survive and we all love you."

"Woah, whoever said that is officially the sweetest human.. soul alive!"

Another short round of chuckles.

"That is your grandmother, Mika." Ko informs me lightly. Holy shit!

"Heh, so I'm my whole family, huh?"

Someone sneers and Ko chuckles softly.

"So, back to the topic at hand, you know, saving mika's life. You have like 4 hours to make a decision before this kills us- you. Thankfully merging takes about 3 if you don't loose concentration."

"Woah ok, give me instructions-"

"Easy kid, all you have to do is let us go." The deep mean sounding voice says darkly.

"Mika, you need to free our souls. One by one we will introduce ourselves to you and you just need to.. as your brother said, let us go." Ko informs softly. If i could, I would cry.

"But I just found you al-"

"None of us wants to go either! We want to watch over you forever but we can't! You have to do this kid!" My brother, apparently, shouts and I mentally wince.

I have no choice, what so ever?

They all say no in unison. So started the most painful three hours of my life. My siblings were all basically babies when they connected with me, only children. To them being a part of me was all they knew. And i had to.. I had to kill them.

I had to kill them all. More people than I could count! I had to let them die! Some of them were barely my age!

When I wake up, this mother fucker Kabuto and Orochimaru would pay. I will never let them get away with this.

"Holy fucking shit!" I scream, leaping up from my laying position. I felt so alive. So much chakra! That lasted about a second because there was a painful burn on my neck. I growl and put my hand over the strange symbol. I was about to teleport myself to Noir when a familiar sandy chakra approached. Well shit.

"I see the plan went well, without us." Kankuro mumbles when I am dangled upsidedown by sand in front of them. I roll my eyes, trying hard to keep my shit eating grin off of my face. I felt so much chakra inside of me, I don't know what happened when I was out- I only remembered being bitten but who cares! I didn't have the stolen chakra anymore! The 'gift' on my neck was trying hard to make itself known but I ignore it, pushing some of my chakra over it. It was a temporary fix.

"Wait hold on, plan? You fuckers planned this?" I hiss, purposefully avoiding Gaara's eyes. Kankuro smirks slightly and nods, Temari rolls her eyes.

"We were coming to seperate you from the others, for some reason, but looks like we wasted our time. Wha-"

"RAIKODAN!" I scream, the sand around me exploding as a chakra lightning beast flies towards the three, who barely jump back in time. I smirk and rest my hands on my waist. Gaara growls lowly and my eyes widen, shit. I can't fight him. My whole body suddenly felt like it was burning.

His sand races towards me and it takes all of my concentration to dodge, leaping from tree to tree. Wait. I freeze. The stolen chakra- I remember- they- my family! Gaara was apart of that plan?

I let the sand pull me in and I don't make a sound as it starts to strangle me. If I had to chose between Naruto and Gaara. I'd rather die.

"Tch, Mika, you're too much of a wild card," Sasuke grunts, pulling me out of the sand and pushing me behind him. Naruto and Sakura, and Noir, were standing alongside the Uchiha. Their eyes were all burning with determination. What..? No! Orochimaru was coming for us!

"G-guys? What are y-"

"Noir caved in and teleported us to you, I think we're being followed though so we need to get out of here," Sasuke calmly explains, the fox's ears lower with shame and I roll my eyes. Sakura tugs on Naruto's sleeve, said blonde was growling lowly at Gaara.

"If you ever even look at Mika again, I will make you pay! She would rather let you kill her than have to fight you, and you don't even care? You're below trash! You deserve to die!" Naruto shouts, it took both Sakura and Sasuke to hold him back. Sasuke sends me a look and I blink, wrapping our group up with sand and teleportating away as quickly as possible. Not before Noir could collect a little something.

We all land with a crash onto solid ground, I wince and let out a pain filled shriek. My whole body felt like it was hit by a truck. Before I could even start thinking about the mark on my body Naruto had lifted me from the ground and was glaring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DID YOU LEAVE-"

And then more trouble raised, we were all seperated with a wind jutsu. Well Naruto and I weren't, we were both flung into the direction of a hungry snake. Shit. Why us?

The blond groans in disgust and I mentally agree with him, this is disgusting! I try to move but that just made me slip lower. It took a lot of focus to not blush at the proximity of Naruto. Well if I just considered the slime and stomach acid around us I was less embarrassed and more disgusted. There was literally only clothes between Naruto and I.

"Something happened, Naruto. This guy put a seal thing on me, there is evil chakra in there. It is fighting so much to take over me. I can't- I don't know how to stop it." I say softly, hoping slightly that Naruto couldn't hear me. He did. Sadly. The blue eyed boy was now staring at my neck with wide eyes.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU-"

And that was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. I almost gagged when I landed on a high up branch, Naruto not long behind me.

"Don't lose control, at least, not yet!" Naruto smiles warmly and tugs on my arm, I nod and follow him. When we get there I swear to got it took a lot of control to not foolishly attack the grass ninja. A lot. And I knew he knew I was there, infact I knew he knew that I knew he knew I was there. Did that bother me? No.

Naruto shoots out to protect Sasuke, eyes glowing red as the demonic chakra takes a hold of his conscience. That chakra.. reminds me of the one Gaara has. Different, definitely different, but it also was definitely similar in some undefined ways. Just the overwhelming raw power to it. Orochimaru grabs Naruto and I shout, leaping towards the stretched out arm and sinking a kunai into it.

"Ah ah ah, whats thisss? You're awake? No.. you have had a massssive increase in chakra," The lord drops Naruto after performing a seal on him and easily grabs me, I send a hopeless look to Sasuke, who was watching with fear in his eyes. Shit. Shit- this is the worst! Orochimaru pins me to the thick branch below him and looks down at me with humoured, empty eyes.

"I could make my seal stronger, or I could just block off half of your chakra. Hm, stay still," The snake user lifts my shirt up till my stomach was visible, well actually he just cut through my clothes around my stomach and performs a sealing jutsu. The second he hand touched my bare skin my whole body was alit with pain. My loud scream must have woken up Sasuke cause a huge burst of fire flung itself towards the grass nin, melting the disguise covering him.

I wither in pain and curl up, staring helplessly at Naruto's unconscious body. Had Orochimaru hurt him because I broke the deal? I hear Sasuke's own scream of pain and I tense up, shit. What about him! Why didn't I- why did I just ignore him?

The evil chakra that was 'gifted' to me grows in strength and wraps itself tightly around me, I scream again with pain and close my eyes. This must be what my family was trying to avoid, if they increased my chakra after he put a certain amount of his own chakra into it, the jutsu would be overwhelmed.

"I know that you won't come to me like Sasuke-kun," The ghostly voice of the melting figure whispers, but I couldn't open my eyes. I could barely breathe.

",That's ok. I can come back and bring you by force, if it is truly necessary."

And with that a foot collides with the side of my face and I felt the unmistakable falling feeling. Then it was all darkness. This time there wasn't the hidden souls of my family to greet him. All that came to greet me was pain. Wave after wave of evil tainted pain.


	9. Chapter 9- I killed my other half

"INTRUDER!" A young slightly deep voice shouts, my eyes snap open and I jump backwards in shock. It was no point, the three shinobi were surrounding me. Well, two young shinobi and an older one.

"ITS A HUMAN, WHAT DO WE DO GAI-SENSEI!" The wide eyed one shouts and I gesture for him to be quiet.

"My ears work, surprisingly," I mutter lowly in annoyance. There was a girl with two buns in her hair and her chakra had a metallic feel, along with the loud ass eyebrows boy and a man in a green one piece with a bowl cut.

"Don't teams normally have 4 mem-"

"Whats your business?" A deeper and scarier voice growls from behind me, he had a kunai pressed to the inside of my throat.

"Relax, big guy, I don't have any murderous urges, I'm a friendly stranger," I grunt, my hood falling onto my neck and revealing my face.

"HE'S A CHILD!?!, Let him go Neji-"

Suddenly the guy from behind me is next to bushy brows, covering his mouth.

"Uh Lee, we're kids," The bun girl states and I roll my eyes, I take a step back and wince, my ankle was still sprained pretty bad. The adult, probably also the teams sensei, stares at me before nodding to himself.

"We shall take her back to the village to recuperate," He states with arms crossed over his chest, my eyes widen.

"Uh, no villages please, I'm kind of not from here," I mumble and the 'Neji'

guy faces me for the first them and I instantly notice his eyes.

Neji..Hyuga...

"Ohh, well we should still stay nearby, incase you are a spy. So for now you can help us out with our mission," Gai says, proud of himself for some reason.

"Uh Bushy brows sensei, I can't walk," I manage to admit with an embarrassed smile.

"GAH!" He shouts, flinching like he just got stabbed.

"My name is Might Gai" He corrects me, posing. I roll my eyes and sigh gently, arms crossing around my chest.

"AND I AM ROCK LEE!" The short bushy brows says, posing like Gai and somehow shining like a star too.

"And I am losing my patience, maybe the wild bear could come kill me and save you the trouble," I mumble, sending them a childish grin, turning to where I heard a noise.

"Here he comes," I add lowly, lips spreading to allow a grin on my face.

"We can take on a wild be-"

The massive bear swipes his paw and the trees surrounding us disappeared. It was quite a foe.

Gai stares at me in shock before picking me up and running, his pupils not long behind him.

I jump out of him arms, sick of running from everything like a mouse. I just found someone to protect.

I take my kunai out and aim it at the bear.

"Stop!" Lee shouts and I freeze, my kunai pointing at Lee's nose.

Lee stares at me intently.

"Please don't kill this animal," Lee adds and my eyes widen, I pull my hood on in annoyance, huffing under my breath.

"Why would you defend the animal trying to-"

I look up to see Lee petting the massive bear.

This guy is...

Four days later

Lee wipes his tears, he and Gai were pouring their eyes out and I was close.

"Do you have to go?" TenTen asks in a soft voice and I smile sheepishly at her, scratching my neck. Lee grabs my foot, Gai holding the other one.

"Come and join the leaf village! You'd make an amazing ninja!" Gai suggests and I smile weakly, looking away.

"Yeah I might, later, someone is still waiting for me back home" I yawn, glancing at the sky lazily.

"SAFE TRAVELS" Lee cries, pulling me into a tight hug. I giggle and hug him back.

"I'll miss you Lee~," I whine and he gets off me, still bawling.

"Bye Mika-chan," Gai grins and I smile at him, going to shake his hand but he also pulls me into a tight hug like young Lee.

After everyone says their goodbyes, besides Neji. I put my arm around the Hyuga.

"Bye Neji!" I shout and he huffs a goodbye under his breath and I smile wildly, before jumping onto the roof of the hut we were in.

"BYE GUYS!"

Timeskip to Sakura's blossoming! Swish, hair cut!

A sudden overwhelming rage fills my consciousness, blood burning inside of me and I swear I felt fire inside every inch of my body. I open my eyes slowly, everything was darker and asides from the burning inside of me everything was cold. This felt so wrong and evil. Everything hurt! I climb up and glance around, the unconscious Sasuke was sweating and groaning in pain next to me. Naruto and Noir was also passed out, the fox was laying on the blondes chest, snoring gently.

It took me a few seconds of staring at Sasuke to realise, he was in the same boat as me. We both had this.. gift. We were stuck with eachother. I walk out of the makeshift cover and gasp softly, someone was hurting Sakura. Someone was hurting her! I will protect her!

"Back the fuck off," I hiss in a voice that felt as evil as the chakra inside of me, the mark on my neck burned even more as a new cold chakra filled my body. Sakura winces and steps backwards, fear in those bright eyes. It didn't stop me, long hard bones stretch from my palms and before the three attackers could blink there was a bone inside two of their hearts. The final one was gasping with shock and fear.

I hear Sakura cry in shock and I tense up, Sasuke was awake. The Uchiha and I lock eye contact when he appears next to me, holy shit, do I look like that? Does my chakra feel so.. cold and heartless?!

I groan and collapse onto my knees, the inside of my body felt like burning hot lava. I.. was hurting.. Sakura.. because she was scared-

"Mika?"

Shikamaru? Shit! He's here? No! No! I close my eyes and try to drown out the burning ice cold feeling, I had to think more about their mental safety. They need me to make them happy!

Everything felt warm, almost. It was almost normal. Almost was enough. If it meant that I could control myself then it was more than enough.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," I softly let out, my eyes focused on the branch below my body. I couldn't dare be worthy of looking at them. I look up only when the final sound ninja leaves us a scroll and runs away. We already have an earth scroll. Shikamaru and Ino sit down to my left and I glance painfully at the unconscious Lee. Poor thing.. I couldn't get up in time.

"You guys take the earth scroll, we have one." I softly say, still keeping my eyes away from anyone elses as I hand the fairly large scroll to team ten. Sakura and Sasuke make their way to our little circle and sit with us, Choji was eating some berries he had found.

"You guys shouldn't stick around, trouble follows us," Sakura mumbles sourly, begrudingly letting Ino style her freshly cut hair. I blink and bring my knees to my chest. I could have stopped Sasuke from being given that seal, I'm sure.

"We have the same gift, right?" Sasuke asks and I look at him with mild disgust. A gift?

"This is not a gift! It is a trap!" I shout, wincing when Shikamaru tugs on my sleeve. Wait- I look down and blush tremendously. The whole stomach area of my clothes was ripped off and the new seal occasionally glowed as I tried to reach my chakra.

"Mika, what happened to you guys?" Shikamaru asks tentivly, thankfully Sakura answers for me and I just listen. Some of that story was completely new to me.

"Oh, by the way, when I was being attacked by G- the sand team I stole their heaven scroll so we're good to go," I pull the scroll out from my bag and smirk when Sakura's jaw practically drops, Ino reaches for it but stops when she receives withering glares from Sasuke and I.

"What a drag, Ino we both have the heaven and earth scrolls. So, no need in taking theirs-"

"But it is just so.. tempting," The blonde blushes and claps her hands at her new creation. Sakura looked as pretty as ever to me. I smile softly and put the scroll back in my bag, Sasuke was watching me with weary eyes.

"Should we tell Naruto?" Sakura interrupts the Uchiha and I stare at eachother and then we both look at her slowly.

"No way," Sasuke said before anyone else could talk, which was stupid since I knew that Naruto already knew cause I had told him.

"I told him about mine so, I guess you could try to hide it, Uchiha," I smirk when my two teammates sigh in exasperation.

"Is it that hard to lie to him?" Ino asks and I nod instantly.

"Naruto is my closest friend-"

Shikamaru coughs and I grin, punching his shoulder softly.

"Don't get jealous 'Maru, I see Naruto as a brother. I get to see a lot more of you-"

"Ugh!" Ino shouts with disgust, Sakura following her. Sasuke rolls his eyes and mumbles 'classic mika' and Shikamaru blushes and pushes me over. I lay on my back and stare at the trees above us.

"Team ten can leave whenever you want but we're going to stay and wait for Lee and Naruto to wake up," I yawn, Ino and Sakura glance at eachother and smile softly.

"We'll wait," Ino decides, gesturing for me to sit up. I hesitantly do so and suddenly the female kunochi is fiddling with my hair- though there wasn't that much to fiddle with.

"Hmm, you look too much like a boy," She pouts and I wince, hand covering my heart as the rest of squad ten snickers at their blunt blonde.

"Ouch." Ino puts my hair into a tiny ass pony tail, I'd barely consider calling it that though.

"Cute, cut that shirt some more and you'll be a real charme-"

"INO I WILL DISINTEGRATE YOU!" I whisper shout, jumping up and running towards Naruto. I take the blondes jacket off, he had a white shirt underneath, and put it over myself, not giving a shit about the bright orange.

"Girl that does not go with your eyes or anything!" Ino whines, leaping for me but I just dance away from her. Sakura laughs and Choji chuckles whilst the other two just roll their eyes. I trip over a low hanging branch and fall on my ass, blushing when Ino also falls over and lands atop of me. The blonde blushes tremendously and tries to wriggle off of me, I simply start sniggering like an idiot.

"Woah, I think I just got a little bit gayer," I mumble, full out chuckling when the blonde screams and runs away, hiding with Sakura behind Sasuke. I smirk and sit cross legged by the branch, zipping up my new jacket and humming. It didn't look good, at all. Who said being a ninja meant looking good all the time anyway? Plus with this now ice cold chakra in my body it felt nice to be warmer. This 'gifts' chakra seemed to sporadically change between burning hot and ice cold.

Like ten minutes of lounging later and Lee's team shows up, thanking us and then grabbing the clad bound warrior. Soon after that Naruto shouts and woke up, taking like a whole minute to understand what he was looking at. Two dead sound nin bodies, which Sasuke moved away, and two genin teams peacefully relaxing. Then our eyes meet and a huge smile grows on his face.

"MIKA! YOU'RE OK!" He leaps towards me and hugs me tightly, Sasuke scoffs when my face turns bright red. Naruto did to me what I did to Shikamaru without even trying. I lean into the hug and sigh softly, I swear Naruto gave the best hugs. The two of us roll around on the floor hugging before the blonde sits up and rubs his bruised arm in pain.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asks awkwardly, tugging at the blondes sleeve and giving him a quick once over.

"I've been better, but c'mon! We have a scroll to find."

"Uh.. Naruto... heh I stole one-"

"WHAT?!?? MIKA YOU ARE SO COOL!!" The blonde once again wraps his arms around me and I swear I saw Shikamaru tsked jealously. After a few minutes spent packing up to cover our trail we all took off together to the tower.

And in about an hour we were there, our two teams go into separate rooms and I take the new peace to lay on the cool tile floor and pass out.

"MIKA! OI!"

Iruka? Why was-!

"Sen... sei?" I sit up and rub my eyes, smiling gingerly at my old sensei. The dolphin sensei smiles softly and continues some sort of speech. I bet he had pulled some strings to get here.

"You have a day to spend doing whatever you want, not healing or anything but rest is fine,"

And with that the blast from the past turned into a cloud.

The second we go inside I found the closest bed and threw myself into it, rolling myself in the blanket and only unwrapping it so that Naruto could sneak inside. Sakura and Sasuke send me a judging look but I shrug it off, cuddles are cuddles.

About 3 hours of lowkey spooning later and I sense Gaara's murderous chakra entering the tower. Oooohhh shit! I'm dead! I quickly cover up my Chakra signature and close my eyes tightly, he's going to kill me!

I feel the presence hover at the door and my eyes widen, it's Naruto. Naruto threatened him more than once. Shit! Shit! I flare up my chakra, as much as I could and climb out of the cuddle burrito, Naruto still snoring loudly. I pull the door open and almost scream when I see Gaara, the shadows making him look quite demonic.

"Why does the blonde want to hurt me? He doesn't.. know me.." Gaara growls, sand slowly slithering towards Naruto. I hiss and shove the redhead backwards, flinching when Sasuke appears at my side, well in front of me. The Uchiha growls lowly and sends a withering glare to the sand user.

"Sorry but I still need our wildcard to be alive, sensei wouldn't approve of me letting her die. Back off," Sasuke threatens lowly, smirking when Gaara scoffs and storms off. I blink slowly and smirk slyly at Sasuke, who took one look at me and groaned loudly.

"I didn't- I don't care about you or Na-"

"Ohoho reallllly? You seemed to wake your ass up to save me preeetttyyyy quick!" I whisper shout, easily dodging his punch. Sasuke rolls his eyes and pushes past me, climbing back into his respective bed and laying down, eyes open. I hum and take my gloves off, dropping them and shouting when they make a loud thud sound. Oh right, they weigh what? 20 kg?

I squat down and read the tag, eyes widening when my eyes trail across the numbers.

"What?" Sasuke asks, sitting up and staring at me with confusion.

"Ne, Sasuke, c'mere and pick these up," I smirk, knowing full well that he'll underestimate the weight. The Uchiha blinks very slowly and jumps off of the bed, reaching down to pick them up. The opposing weights makes him fall forwards and flat on his face.

"BAHAHAHAHAH! Oh mY GOD!" I shout, falling backwards and laughing loudly. Sasuke glares at me and reads the tags, his own eyes widening.

"50kg? Are you crazy? Sakura probably weighs that much. That's two Sakura's." Sasuke hisses, watching with wide eyes as I easily slip the gloves on and punch the air. The black haired male growls and looks at me with spite.

"I thought it said 20kg.." I admit sheepishly, I guess I pulled my punches a lot without realising, as a habit.

"Why are you so strong yet you don't use it for anything?" He asks, angry about something beyond me.

"Um, I use it to protect your soft ass," I smirk when he blushes and glares at me harder. We both look at the snoring Naruto in harmony, who grunted and rolled over.

"Can you really sleep with that new curse mark..?" Sasuke asks in a low voice, I tilt my head and sigh softly, begrudgingly even.

"No, I was keeping an ear out for you lot," I admit, Sakura also groans with annoyance and I giggle.

"I'm going to watch the stars to clear my head," I decide, dusting myself off and climbing up. I softly tred out of our personal room and chakra walk up the walls, stopping at the roof and sitting on the very edge. Gaara was lurking around, probably hunting down innocent stragglers. I lay on my back and stare up, the stars always stay there. They never leave.

I watch the starts shine brightly and eventually I start daydreaming, just thinking about how I could have saved Sasuke and what the hell this curse mark meant.

Orochimaru said that I need to go to him with Sasuke and that he thinks Sasuke will be easier than me to be persuaded. Why? What did he need Sasuke and I for?

What do Sasuke and I have in common? Last known survivor of their clan? Black hair?? Oh shit! Kekkei genkai's! Who wouldn't want a sharingan and furthermore who wouldn't want a rare as fuck bone ability.

Maybe he wants us to be in an army of some sort? Like soliders? So why did he not take Naruto too? It has to be more than just that.. he doesn't seem to give a shit about who we are, only what we have. Sure he could steal sharingan eyes but.. my ability? He can't just steal my skeleton. I shiver even at the thought of that.

Enough, that is seriously gross. Whatever this guy wants I am not giving it to him and I sure as hell won't let him take Sasuke either. The second that Uchiha was bitten he became a priority to me. I will guard him with my life as I do Naruto and Sakura.. and all my other friends.

A sudden presence makes me tense up, the Uchiha sits down a few metres away from me and silently stares at the sky. The sun was slowly peeking up and setting fire to the pitch black tarp that covered the land.

"I don't want to talk, I just want to be away from people," He grunts, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. I shrug, nothing wrong with that.

Sasuke does seem to be more trusting to this curse mark than I am, I mean he outright called it a gift without hesitation. Is he that hungry for power? Is he fighting for a dark cause that I don't know about? I seem to not know a lot about this sharingan blessed boy. Only one way to find this out.

"Yo Sasuke, why are you fighting? What pushes you to become stronger?" I ask, grinning when he glares coldly at me and purses his lips.

"Why should I tell you?" He responds, scooting further away from me.

"Hmmm 'cause you're here and I'm curious and also you're my team mate," I suggest, pointing up a finger as I list off a reason. Sasuke's shoulders tense up and he lets out a low sigh, turning his head away from me.

"I want to kill the person who murdered my clan," His voice was surprisingly soft as he spoke, an underlying tiredness in his tone and in the way he sat. I nod slowly, watching the sun slowly make its way to the middle of the sky.

"Will you kill whoever gets in your way?" I respond slowly, flinching at the glare that was instantly shot at me.

"Are you going to get in my way?" He counters and I shrug, my expression sobering.

"Only if you get in the way of my dream. I want to keep the people I love safe and if you even try to get in the way of that I assure you that you'll suffer a fate worse than death." I threaten lowly, Sasuke glares at me with a firey anger and I laugh sheepishly.

"Idiot. You're one of the people I'll protect so don't go out on suicide missions... the fate worse than death is having me follow you around ruining your plans," I try to lighten the mood but Sasuke just turns away and scoffs, his form still very tense and protective.

"I still think you're an egotistical shit head, but you're team seven's egotistical shit head." I grunt, getting up and dusting myself off. It was time for the next part of the exams, I turn to look at Sasuke and blink slowly when I realise that he was no longer there. Wow ok.

Timeskip

"Congratulations to those who made it this far," The Hokage starts, a bunch of Anbu and Jonin surrounding him. I had found Kiba and instantly was latched onto him, he seemed super glad to see me partly ok.

When the new part of the exams is announced I am instantly at my teams side. Sakura's eyes were watering, because she wasn't about to let Sasuke or I lose control. I slowly slip my hand into Sakura's and squeeze it gently.

"If anything happens, I'm the protector, right? I'll keep him safe," I softly reassure her, the pinkette sniffs and nods slowly, letting me hug her tightly. I ignored how she whispered 'but who can keep you safe?' and I'm assuming she thought I didn't hear her.

The sickly looking guy nods once no one else forfeits (Kankuro had given up) and we all make our way up to the top. Naruto instantly raced to Kakashi and Sakura followed with a small smile. The second the jonin saw Sasuke and I, I was hiding behind the Uchiha (who was glaring back at me), his eye is filled with shock.

"Orochimaru.. I knew he got in but I didn't know what he did.. when your fights are over I'll try to seal them up," The white haired sensei says, tensing up when the first fight is displayed in bold on the screen. Sasuke was up.

Sakura's eyes land on me and I nod softly, her expression relaxes a bit and she lets herself smile when Ino's team wanders over. Shikamaru sits next to me, I was sitting cross legged in front of the railing, and Naruto sits on my other side. The fight was crazy, I think the guy Sasuke fought was on Kabuto's team? The Uchiha made every second count and every hit was filled with precision and strength. It barely lasted five minutes.

The second he gets back up to us he is being whisked away by Kakashi, I blink slowly and watch them leave. I want to.. go with them.. but I can't..

A few fights later, between people I didn't know, and a familiar name pops up on the screen. Sakura verses Ino. The pinkette winces and I smile at her widely, which seemed to make her smile and blush in reponse. When the two get down there Naruto and I began our cheer.

"SAKURA SAKURA SHE'S OUR GAL! SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND THEN TELL YOU HOW!" We shout in harmony, grinning when the pinkette turns bright red and glares darkly at us. The protractor rolls his eyes and starts the match.

This one.. had a lot of emotional backstory to it. A lot of inside pain and distrust. A lost friendship. I almost cried when they both passed out on the floor, Naruto seemed to be worried as all hell for our team mate. At some point Lee wanders over too, complaining about the long wait.

I was starting to doze off against Naruto when he suddenly shot up. It was him verses Kiba. No fucking way.

"Naruto, do well," Shikamaru says lazily, smirking when the blonde blushes and nods. Naruto's eyes land on me and I muster up the biggest smile I can.

"Show them your greatness!" I cheer, he practically beams at me and leaps off of the railing. This fight was.. interesting. Kiba was being cruel. He was being a bit of a show off too, shooting me a smirk every now and then. Neither of us were expecting Naruto to plant secret paper bombs under the dirt, and for Kiba to step directly onto one. The second that the brunette was down Naruto and his clones beat him senseless. Naruto was letting himself be beaten to a pulp- well he was letting a clone be beaten to pulp (but only the jonin and some of the chakra sensors could figure that out)- to tire Kiba out and then with one strategic shove the Inuzaki was half unconscious already.

I cheer loudly and clap my hands like a proud soccor mum. Naruto won and the two remaining were put on a stretcher. Shikamaru and some sand nin I think were next and he obviously kicks his ass, the guy wasn't on Gaara's team so there must've been two sand teams. At this point Noir had wandered over from wherever she was sleeping and plopped herself in my lap. There were a few more matches (Hinata and Neji, Choji and another sand ninja guy.. ect) Lee continues to complain from behind me and it was like fate was striking him right in the face.

Rock Lee verses Sabuko No Gaara.

I close my eyes and bite my lip roughly. Shit. I can't. Lee is going to get hurt if he doesn't fight at one hundred percent.

This fight.. was hard for me to watch. I.. I was on edge the whole time. I secretly wanted Lee to win because.. because if he lost he wouldn't just be losing a match. He could lose his life.

When Gaara tries his finishing move I do something that a wild card would do. I take off my gloves and punch him in the face- I leapt from the railing to do so- which sent the sand user flying into the wall. There was a series of gasps and Kakashi stood protectively in front of me.

"Why.. did you hurt me..you said you don't hate me..?" Gaara hisses when he climbs out of the small Gaara shaped hole he made in the arena. I bite my lip when I notice his bloody lip and the cracked sand. That was a pretty fucking hard hit.

"Sometimes to show someone how much you love them you need to teach them a lesson when they're being an idiot," I explain, flinching when his sand tries to reach out to me. Thankfully his siblings and his jonin leader take him away before I ended up decapitated. Kakashi slowly turns and shoots me a completely dumbfounded look.

"You're completely lacking in the brain department, aren't you?"

"Heh, maybe.. how is Sasuke?"

This made Kakashi's eye harden. He tenses up and shakes his head.

"Just go back up to the others-"

"Mika Kaguya.. verses Mikano Kaguya."

"Isn't she.. dead.. Mika?" Kakashi shot me a very confused look.

What the fuck? No. No she is dead! I watched her die!

"I.. I.."

But standing right in front of me was none other than myself, not literally. Mikano, those lifeless cold eyes and that skinny pale face. She was alive all this time. She sneezed and I felt a weird sensation but I brushed it off as confusion.

"WHAT?!? MIKA HAS A TWIN??"

"I'd say long time no see but uh.. I never did see you so it's more like all the time no see." Mikano awkwardly chuckles and I almost choke on a sob. Mother fucker.

"What the fuck..?" Was all I could say that wasn't an incoherent scream. Kakashi awkwardly teleports back up to Naruto and I look at the coughing proctor. Shit. I need more time to talk to her. She looked so different to when I last saw her, so happy.

"The match begins.. now."

I take a few awkward steps back, my whole body trembling slightly. Mikano stares lifelessly ahead, her chakra felt sandy and dry. It started flaring up and then it completely returns to normal. I stare at her with wide eyes, she can sense my chakra too. Right..

"You're going to have to make the first move," I growl lowly, my eyes locked on hers as I take a few steps backwards. Mikano tilts her head and smirks.

"Why? You're too nice to take on the blind girl?" Mikano sneers, the sand all over the ground starts shaking and rising, moving towards her. I blink slowly. She had a lot less chakra than me but she still had a fair amount and it seemed that using sand jutsu would be useless for me, since she was clearly having the upper hand with that element.

I take a deep breath and leap towards her, moving faster without the gloves on my hands. I don't even pull back my hits, she somehow slides away from my punches and dodges like a complete pro. Everywhere my punches aimed a burst of wind slammed against the walls and cracked them a bit.

"Shit, you have some serious muscle," Mikano compliments softly, still dodging perfectly. I growl and try to step back when she attempts her own punch but sand had attached to my foot.

Wait- that's my sand- Her fist collides with my cheek and I could feel the chakra buzzing behind that hit, my lip starts bleeding and I could feel a bruise forming on the place she hit.

I look back at Mikano with shock, her face was a breath away from mine. Her greyish green eyes glowed with humour.

"Go on, use it. Use the kekkei genkai that nearly got me killed. I know you want to. It's all you're good for." Mikano sneers, punching me again and starting some hand signs whilst I try to escape. I had only just got my foot out when her sickly voice fills my ears.

"Suna Ryuu no Jutsu," Mikano shouts, my eyes almost pop out of my head. I turn around and scream when a gigantic dragon made of sand slams me into the floor. She'd have no chakra after that, right?

"How can she see, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto shouts and I whimper, small cuts covering my body even though I used sand manipulation and chakra manipulation to soften the hit. I sit up and watch Mikano struggle to stay standing as the amount of chakra that move used would be incredibly draining. I bite my lip and shakily stand up.

"How can I see? Oh I can't see. Not like you, anyway. I see with my chakra. I've filled this whole arena with a small dust unseeable to the human eye, filled with my chakra." Mikano explains lowly, leaping towards me and grabbing my wrist. She-she's sucking it u-

I slap her away and wipe my lip, she's trying to steal my chakra. Where could she have learnt that? I growl and we both start hand signs.

"Kyuuten no Raikiri!" I shout, Mikano blinks with shock when the loud buzz of electricity fills the room. A long blade of electricity extends from my kunai and I slice at the girl, who tries and successfully dodges it. I continue following her in the high paced dance, every time the blade of electricity got too close to the girl she winched and leapt away. Eventually the chakra in the blade dies out and I throw a kunai (filled with electricity) at her, she backflips to dodge but it didn't matter. She couldn't see. She couldn't see the kunai purely buzzing with electrical energy, so when she tried to kick it out of the way she almost collapsed on the spot. I was about to punch her whilst she fought the spasms of pain but she had started handsigns and when my fist hit her cheek and sent her flying across the arena, the jutsu was starting.

"SAND TORNADO!"

Wave after wave of tornadoes are sent after me and I can do nothing but dodge them and try to keep myself from being impaled by the kunai that were hidden inside of the tornadoes.

"USE IT! I DARE YOU!" Mikano shouts once a tornado finally hits me, the impact makes me slam into the wall of the arena, my breath all escaping me. I gasp and struggle to breathe as more and more of her sand tornado's slam into me. She uses her-my chakra so well. Who taught her??

"IT WILL KILL YOU!" I warn, the curse mark throbbing painfully as I quickly do a substitution and appear behind Mikano. I'm running out. Bones start slowly growing from my wrist and I bite my lip softly, letting them grow until they're about the size of my arm. Mikano turns around and stops her tornado jutsu. She turns and faces me with a remorseful expression.

"I was hoping that you were above that, pathetic. That little container friend of yours really should consider getting better friends- it'll be your fault that he dies in the next stage of the exams." Mikano points at Naruto and then raises her hands, the air around me felt heavy and I knew I had to move fast.

I growl loudly and run towards her, engaging in a quick hard taijutsu battle. Every hit sent her flying across the arena but she just took a deep breath inwards and suddenly her chakra was replenished.. what the fuck is she doing, exactly? Kakashi's scoff was enough to make it click, the dust! She is using her chakra infused dust to suck up the people watching's chakra-

"That Naruto sure has a lot of chakra on him, maybe I'll do him a favour and kill him after I take it a-"

I was pinning her to the wall, which was almost reduced to rubble beneath the force of my attack. I quickly cover her with a thin layer of my chakra, blocking off her chakra stealing technique. I was hissing lowly, tears falling from my eyes as Mikano just sighs lifelessly. I heard the proctor explain that Mikano was going to die if I kept it up. I was so close to pulling away but she just had to open her mouth.

"You know, I could have come back to you. Been with my twin sister.. but being Orochimaru's little suicide bomber just felt so much more worth it."

Sand started wrapping around Mikano and I could feel her chakra pulling towards Naruto, she was going to teleport to him! She was going to kill him! I slam her head against the wall until there was blood covering every part of my arms. But I couldn't stop there, I COULDN'T STOP!

"MIKA! NO!"

Third person

Fire shook inside of her small tanned body, blood burning and raging through her viens. Her heart pounded viciously and her whole body was trembling with the purest emotion. Usually soft green eyes were sharp and murderous and her lips were pulled into a tight frown, blood dripping on the floor between the twins.

The bone went right through the blind girls throat and blood was dripping along it, staining that sickly white colour. Mika didn't even blink as she pulled away and let the bone return into her body, turning as the lifeless body collapses. Mika spat out some of the blood that had gotten in her mouth and wiped her face, walking away slowly. She couldn't hear anything, it was all white noise compared to the screaming in her head.

Mika didn't even speak as her sensei pushed her towards a room, her eyes were open but everything was blurry and blank. She couldn't see or feel.. anything. Those blue eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" "WHY?" "WHY?" "WHY?"

She did it.. for him.. for Naruto.. for Gaara.. she did it for herself. She killed Mikano.. because who even needed a living relative, anyway?

Mika and Mikano were born looking completely alike.. for about a week. Then they saw the sightless eyes on the skinnier baby and the mother knew that this child would be killed instantly. There was literally no hope, even if she had the kaguya kekkei genkai, she was blind. After further inspection they noticed the child also had weak, thin bones and was born with barely enough chakra to live.

They were going to kill Mikano as an infant but a sanin was what stood in their way, not that they knew it was a sanin in the first place. To them he was just a well trained doctor with experience on his hands, a liar.

"I've met another Kaguya child bearing the gift of that kekkei genkai, he was a sickly one and even to this day he is usually bed ridden. But kami help the people who get in his way.."

It was just two sentences, barely even a paragraph, but it made the power hungry father and daughter reconsider everything. Orochimaru wasn't about to steal the baby from them, he was in no mood to raise a child, no he'd just steal the girl when she was already potty trained and could kill a man. The essentials. No one suspected the chunky healthy baby to be of any use but they let her live.. because they wouldn't put all their trust in an attractive stranger.

At three years old, Mika and Mikano were so close that it was almost magical. If one child was getting their bloods tested, the other would flinch and cry the whole time. They ate at the same time, bathed at the same time and even slept at the same time. Even though Mikano was blind she could almost see through her sister.

"Ne ne! 'Kano! 'Kano!" Mika stood up and ran towards her paler sister, slapping the rock that was nearing the others mouth out of the way. The mother scoffed and rolled her eyes, bored with the two girls. It was barely a pebble, why did Mika have to make a big deal out of it? The mother was just itching to kill the fat baby, because, seriously, that thing broke every rule and pushed every button.

"What? What is it 'Ka?" Mikano looked around blindly and lazily put her hand on the taller childs shoulder. Mika giggles and yanks the other away from the mother, poking her tongue out at the tall well built woman.

"Kaa-san is being meann, we should go! I wanna play outside!" Mika cheers, almost singing mockingly because the toddler had somehow figured out that the mother had no power of the twins. It was the grandfather that pushed all of the buttons. So when he was around the mother was practically powerless, Raizon-sama was the puppet master and their mother a beautiful manipulative puppet.

"Ehh? B.. but it's scary.. I not love the outdise.. outside.. stay in stay in!" Mikano stops and the mothers eyebrow tugs upwards with interest. Mikano never usually spoke up like that. Mika turns around and stares at the other, stomping her foot and tugging on the other even harder.

"No! I not love inside! Mummy is inside! Let's go out!!" Mika almost fell over when Mikano pulled back on the other, slapping her hand out of the others grip.

"I love mummy, mummy is not 'KA." Mikano cries, running away and slamming into a wall. The mother childishly snickers, a blind baby, what fun. Mika stood still with disbelief in those shining eyes, not even moving to help the screaming twin. Though she did flinch at the impact.

"Mummy is evil, 'Kano! She hurt! She hurt Kano! She hurt Ka!" Mika shouts, pushing towards her sister and yanking her up roughly. The mother sighed and stood up, smirking viciously. She would build a divide between them, it wasn't her original plan but it was oh so genius.

"Oh come here my precious Mikano, did Mika push you over? Naughty Mika," The woman picked up the sobbing toddler and patted her back softly, grinning down at the shocked girl. Mika glares at her mother before storming off, hatred running through her veins.

At five years old Mikano was smart enough to figure out that the mother was a cruel and heartless selfish cheating beast. Yet the scar between the twins was already permanent.. they stopped feeling eachothers pain and waking up at the same time. They acted the same but something deep inside had died, the pure trust and love.

"Mika, why is Raizon-sama so angry at you?" Mikano had crawled up onto the bed and sat next to the angry tanned baby. Mika was covered in slap marks, but Mikano wouldn't have known if she didn't hear the screams and whacks. Mika sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"Because I'm not the right twin, you are! Don't you ever listen? Besides.. I couldn't do the swimming test that sensei gave us and I..

I'm not blind!" Mika shouts, still traumatised at the fact that the two of them were just shoved mercilessly into the lake (which was hard to find since it was the sand village). Mikano flinched at the last part of that statement and she sniffs, head lowered.

"I was just doing what sensei told me-"

"I don't care! Sensei hates me! Because I'm not you." Mika climbed off of the bed and ran out of the room. Mikano listened silently as the other ran through the house, knowing that Mika was trying to find Gaara. She wasn't expecting Mika to return, crying, and then tackle her in a wet sad hug.

"I-I'm sorry 'Kano! I love you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Even as Mika slept now all she could do was say 'I'm sorry'


	10. Chapter 10- Is it because of my family?

Ice cold hands wouldn't let go of her throat, holding it tight enough that she was stuggling to breathe and gasping desperately for air. Only just loose enough for her to breathe. Loose enough to keep her alive.

You- you killed her!

A knife was a hairs width away from her heart, she was so close to death but it was just out of reach. Mikano didn't deserve to-to die!

Mika was fine, actually. Her body wasn't harmed physically in any way, anymore. The curse mark was straining her sanity and chakra but other than that she was fine. In her sleep all she could see was herself being tortured. It felt too real.

"N-naruto!" She cries out sometimes, the moon shining against her sweat covered body. Sasuke was stuck in the room with her, as they both were in the same condition. The curse mark reacted oddly. When Kakashi tried to put it on Sasuke, Orochimaru had appeared and did something. It made Sasuke's natural chakra almost completely snuff out for about an hour. Until Mika was brought into the room.

Kakashi couldn't stop the Sanin. One second they were talking, no facing off. The next? Sasuke was screaming in pain and his chakra levels were slowly becoming nonexistent.

Orochimaru didn't even need to get to Mika, the girl triggered it with that murder. That blood lust.

Sasuke woke up first, staring at the shaking sleeping body in the bed a few metres away from him. Kakashi didn't let anyone else in the room without his supervision (not after Kabuto's attack), actually Sasuke could feel his sensei's chakra nearby. The Uchiha trembled slightly, remembering the words that were whispered into his ear before Orochimaru left. A message for Mika.

To drag her into this mess. A threat. A loose end. A pain. Sasuke drowsily grabs a glass of water that was left for him a few hours ago and takes a long sip of it. If he wasn't within a kilometre of the girl, he'd die. Why? Why him?! Why Mika?? Was it because she hated the gift? It didn't make sense!

Mika rolled over again and Sasuke glared at her darkly. She ruined everything. Always. How could he do anything if she always had to be around?

Kakashi burst into the room when he realised that Sasuke was awake, and when he was given the news on the kilometre rule from his student seconds later the Jonin went pale. The white haired male slowly turned away and forced a weak chuckle.

"You two will have to learn to get along, huh," The ex-anbu attempts softly, jaw clenched as guilt shook him. How could he let this happen? Sasuke scoffs softly and looks out the window, eyes hard and filled with uncertainty.

"No way."

Mika's pov

No fucking way, more like, one kilometre? I was right! Orochimaru wants Sasuke and I to go to him, so he can steal our gifts somehow! He must doubt the chance of me coming so he had to give me an extra push. Shit. He's not a sanin for nothing, huh?

I was listening to the two sharingan users, waking up when my awesome sensei slammed the door open. When they both went silent I took it as my time to make myself known.

"Are you two here for a reason orr?" I smirk when both of their heads snap in my direction, Kakashi sighs and ruffles my hair gently. I blush at the sudden gesture and look away.

"I heard about what Orochimaru did, and that totally sucks ass," I grunt, the Jonin pulls his hand away and nods slightly, the stress and tension in his body relaxing slightly. He must be worried that I'd try to test it out.

"I wanted to take Sasuke to teach him the chidori for his fig-"

"THE LAST EXAM, RIGHT! Who am I-"

"Naruto." It was Sasuke who spoke, Kakashi stepped back so that I could look at the worse for wear genin.

"No way, you're bullshittin' me." I mumble, knowing very well that he was not the type to bullshit.

"Well, actually, the fights are you and Naruto and then the winner fights Neji Hyuga. Sasuke is fighting Gaara." Kakashi explains, watching me for some sort of reaction. I lower my head and bite my lip softly.

"So you'll teach him electric moves, that should work against Gaara.." I finally respond, cracking my knuckles and looking up at Kakashi.

"I'll have to tag along, won't I?" I softly question, nodding slowly when Kakashi nods. Sasuke scoffs and tries to get up, after a short stumble he makes his way to the door. I start getting up but Kakashi pushes me back down.

"No way, you're in worse condition than him. Sasuke stay in a kilometre radius-"

"I know, I want some food." And he left.

"You killed her, why?" Those words made me go silent, I couldn't run either or else Sasuke would.. die. I bring my knees to my chest and sigh lowly, eyes filling with tears.

"S-she was going to hurt Naruto- a-and she was working with-with-"

"Orochimaru, yeah, he saved her from dying and planned to kidnap you from here. Her team had no idea, apparently." Kakashi explains softly, sitting at the end of my bed and sighing with exhaustion. So Orochimaru used her as a cover, a cover to whatever he is really planning. I blink slowly and put my hand on his shoulder, eyes widening at the pure muscle I felt. Damn. I wasn't surprised when he shrugged my hand off.

"Sensei, you should get some sleep." I suggest, shifting the blanket off of me and blushing when I notice Naruto's neon orange jumper over my hospital gown. The jonin glares at me with his cold coal coloured eye.

"Sleep? You do realise that this is my fault." The weary man grunts sarcastically and I bring my thumb to my lip. His fault? What? How?

"Sensei, if not for you then I'd surely be evil. I tried to kill two chunin, and I probably would have died on that hill to, if I lived I'd have gone crazy." I explain softly, looking at him and smiling kindly, reminding him of when he stopped me from killing my old sensei's. He looks away and shakes his head, hands clenched into fists.

"No, if not for me your friend would have lived." He wasn't looking at me, his back was to me. He didn't see my eyes widen. He was there.. could he have.. saved her?

"I was told to keep casualties to a minimum but you're a kaguya, I wanted to see if it was you who went awol.." I could barely hear his deep voice, all I could hear was Jay, screaming, begging and.. and dying. He could have saved her.. she would be alive, if- if not for him. He let her die.

The curse mark throbbed painfully on my neck, burning me from the inside out and making my hands tremble, it was feeding off of my rage and I didn't have enough chakra to subdue to thanks to the chakra blocking seal Orochimaru put on me. Kakashi stands up and starts walking towards the door, gloved hand gripping the metal handle as I started hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry, Mika."

"Why are you here?" Gaara's raspy voice was shaken with his pure blood lust and rage. Sasuke was in the hospital, asleep, so I was sure that he wasn't about to be a kilometre away. I had also got changed back into my normal attire, Naruto's jumper neatly folded on my hospital bed. I slide down next to the redhead and pulled my knees to my chest, tears in my eyes.

"G-Gaara, I know how it feels, now. To have people not trust you.. to feel like everyone already knows what you're going to do.. even if you're not going to do that. I.. I killed my only living relative, a-and.. my last name was the reason why my friend was left to die.." I could sense his sand moving towards me, wrapping around my throat tightly, it was an itchy sensation but my mind was too blurred to focus on it. Tears slid down my face as my breath is stolen from me.

"Your.. last name.. Kaguya.. that is what made you a monster back them.." Gaara ponders questioningly and I attempt to nod, the world felt like it was on hold as I started passing out. The sand suddenly loosened and I fell to my knees, panting slightly and holding my bruised throat.

"I don't understand, you have never been the monster.." Gaara was next to me, standing above me with the moon shining in his beautiful eyes. I rolled onto my back and stared at the star filled sky, tears continuing to spill as I threw my arm over my eyes to hide them. The salty water dripped down my cheeks and it only made me feel even more like I was drowning.

"Mika.." Gaara knelt down and watched me with wide, confused eyes. I shook my head and pushed my hand out towards him, palm facing the night sky.

"Kill me, watch my blood fall onto the ground and love it. If that is what you want, don't let me stop you. I love you." I flinch went I felt his hand grip my wrist tightly, his hand. I was so used to the sand, it had been so long since we last actually held hands as kids or done anything childish in general really. Nails dug tightly into my wrist and blood started dripping from my skin. It was different to my memories.

"You really would die for me," He concludes with fear and shock in his deep raspy voice, I wouldn't dare try to look at him. It would hurt me too much to see his pain and fear filled expression again.

"Why..? Why? I'm a monster," Gaara growls, slowly loosening his grip on my wrist and instead he took my hand in both of his, touching the scales that were around my arm. It felt.. nice. He had never seen the scales before, I had gotten them after I left the sand village.

"So am I, let's be monsters together," I let out a weak chuckle and take my arm off of my eyes, blushing when I saw the curiousity in those beautiful eyes of his. He let go of me and flinched away, eyes blank and cold as they stared at the moon.

"Like when we were younger? Even.. even if you live here now..?" He questions, flinching when I hum in approval and sit up too.

"Yeah, I live here now. I'll stay in touch, visit and maybe go on missions to the sand, if I can. If you want."

"I.. I do want.." Gaara lets himself say, his sand all returning into his gourd and eyes falling to his hands. I smile weakly and cross my arms tightly over my chest, I had to face Kakashi tomorrow.

"I won't be around tomorrow, probably not for the whole month break.. will you be ok?" I ask, Gaara slowly looks at me and nods stifly.

"I will wait..." He decides softly, shifting away a bit. A sound ninja makes his way up the roof and growls at the sight of me.

"You killed my team.." He glares darkly at me and I could sense his bloodlust, though it was unrivalled to the pulsing blood lust and hatred that came from right next to me. The curse mark on my nack stung softly as my own anger rose. He tried to kill my team.. but I killed his without hesitation. Did he hesitate? Did they deserve that?

"I'll leave him to you, Gaara," I sigh weakly, teleporting myself back into the hospital, closing my eyes when I hear a scream of pain and smell the blood in the air. Sasuke tensed up in his sleep and I slid into my own bed, I would only get like half of an hour before the sun rises Kakashi wheels us away. Kakashi.. the curse on my neck seemed to make itself known yet again as my anger rose.

I don't even remember falling asleep, until I was being woken up by a finger in my ear. I scream and Naruto starts howling with laughter. I roll my eyes and rub my ear affectionately, shoving the blondes jumper into his arms.

"Mika! Kashi-Sensei said that you'll be going on a secret training mission with him and Sasuke, it's no fair!" The blonde whines, throwing himself onto my lap, I look around the room, Kakashi and Sasuke were talking out of my earshot. Eyes cold and stern. Kakashi. My curse mark burns painfully and I gasp, putting my hand over it and grunting softly.

"I would much rather stay with you, I want to, honestly. But uh.. I have no ch-"

"Mika, change in plans. You're not training with us but you will need to be nearby. With both of you having that curse mark, friendly sparring could end up being much more dangerous." Kakashi couldn't even meet my eyes as he talked to me, he was watching Naruto roll around on my lap. I nod slowly and start gently rubbing the blondes soft spikey hair. It tickled my hands to touch. Naruto giggles and tries to push my hands away but I continue my evil hair rubbing. Sasuke groans and steps towards us.

"Oi, dobe, the person training you wanted you to hide, didn't he? This is hardl-"

"OH, RIGHT! THANKS BASTARD!" And with that Naruto was out of the window and Sasuke was fuming.

"He has the nerve to insult me after I reminded him of - nevermind. We can go now, right Kashi-sensei?" Sasuke broods against his bed, wearing black clothes instead of blue now for some reason. I roll my eyes and get up, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at my Jonin sensei.

"So what? You train Sasuke whilst I hunt for badgers? If I'm wasting a month I'm wasting it with Gaara," I growl and Sasuke tenses up, Kakashi sighs and turns away from me with annoyance.

"Do what you want, don't kill your teammate-"

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT LIKE IT IS MY FAULT!" I shout and both of the Sharingan users go dead silent, turning around and looking at me tensely. Sasuke bites lip and rolls his eyes, sitting on his bed. He didn't know that there was something else behind this argument and these tears.

"This will take a while," he mutters, laying down and staring at the roof.

"It isn't your fault but there is nothing we can do about it, so now it is your responsibility," Kakashi deadpans and I growl, glaring at him darkly.

"And what is your responsibility, I wonder? Bastard." I hiss, turning my back to him and rolling my eyes when he grabs Sasuke and quietly teleports the three of us onto a hill. Further teleporting he and Sasuke to one a few hundred metres away from me. I sit down and take some deep breaths, sensing Noir's chakra following Naruto around and smiling softly, she likes him, huh? I don't blame her.

I take my gloves off and tie them around my ankles, the weights already straining on my legs. My arms, however, felt weightless. I start off easy, bringing my knees to my chest and stretching them upwards like 50 times each. My muscles started burning when I finished the simple stretches (less simple when there is 50kg of chakra weight on each ankle) and I stood up, stretching my arms before running on the spot. That fricking sucked, too. My legs felt like they were made of jelly but also like they weighed a ton. Not fun. I did that for 2 hours, speeding up at every half hour.

I don't want to use my chakra, Orochimaru blocked a lot of it off and I'd have to test at just how much that was. Probably enough to make having two fights in a row a serious risk. After I finished running on the spot I tighten both of the weights on my legs and start chakra walking down the hill, almost falling many times, jesus christ my tutor was a dick. I just thought they were regular gloves and that I was incredibly weak my whole life. I'd been wearing them since I was three years old. I don't know how my arms didn't snap off, maybe he gradually made them heavier or something. I don't know.

I didn't know a lot about my childhood, really. Most of the memories that I didn't block out were either about Gaara or they were nightmares that haunted my mind. As I got closer to the ground the strain became too much and I jumped, the ground cracking below my weight. So that meant that there was at most 100kg added onto my punches my whole life? No.. I turn around and face the rock pillar that I just walked down and clench my hand into a fist. I just wasn't hitting at my full potential. I slam my fist into the rock with as much strength that I could. Doing it again and again with both arms, my hands a blur even to my own eyes and I was the one doing it! The rock crumbled like sand beneath my hits and it wasn't long before it fell down and made the ground shake. Even though my muscles could easily handle it, my skin was another story. The skin around my fingers and knuckles was practically shredded away and blood was dripping down both of my arms. Oops. That was probably why I didn't hit my hardest, my skin wasn't strong enough to take it. But my scales.. they are.. I slowly sit down and start wrapping some bandage around my fists before putting my gloves back on over my hands. My legs muscles were already stronger, since having the weights on the upper half of my body would require my whole body's muscle. It was actually a really smart tactic, on my tutors behalf. My hands hurt too much for me to hit anything after that so I started playing around with my chakra. Nothing too wild, just trying to do that sand/dust thing that Mikano could do. That gave her the ability to see without actually seeing. I ended up getting sand in my eyes, nose, mouth and probably in every nook and cranny of my clothes too.

"Son of a bitch!" I cry out, trying to use sand control to get rid of the little sand storm that I just made, that I was also standing in the middle of. After struggling for a while it did, eventually, die down and I was left lying on the hot floor with small cuts all over me and sweat, mud and blood dripping from my body. Sand was a stubborn bitch to manipulate. Lightning was difficult in its own ways, sure. Lightning wanted to kill, it had the blood lust that would rival Gaara's. Lightning could only be used when I was calm and or ready to kill, or ready to die. Lightning wanted to kill it's user, if I lost control it would destroy me.

Sand, however, was like rock but messier. Rock/earth just didn't want to be manipulated or used, it took will power and brute strength to control and sand took both as well as patience. If you moved too fast and got impatient, you'd get caught in your own-

"Sandstorm," Gaara's raspy voice caught me off guard- which is my excuse for screaming. The red head stood over me with a blank look in his eyes, I smile sheepishly and sit up, wiping my forehead of any mud or sweat.

"Yep, that was me. What are you doing here? You hunting me down-"

"You were talking to yourself, about using patience.. if you know to use patience then why aren't you doing that..?" Gaara looks away from the broken pillar of rocks with some traces of blood and stares at me with confusion. I laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of my neck, patting the spot next to me and gasping when he actually sits beside me.

"I have a low temper." Gaara seemed to make a face that said 'no shit' but I continued anyway. "I have a lot of shit going on right now, I killed Mikano and-and Orochimaru is fucking everything up i-it's hard to think patiently-"

"I manage," Gaara responds, interrupting my stressed out ranting. I look up at him and blush slightly, his eyes now boring into my own. I notice that he had a small patch of purple on his cheek, shaped probably like my fist. He caught me staring at the mark and tensed up, putting a hand on it and flinching softly.

"You're one of the first people to hurt me.. " Gaara notes lowly and I lower my head in shame. A small plan pops into my mind, I was originally joking about training with Gaara but like why should it be a joke..?

"Wanna train-"

"There's a full moon tonight, I can't." Gaara looked in pain as he stood up and took a few steps away from me. I lower my head further and sigh softly.

"You don't have to hide yourself away from me, I don't care if you hurt me. Beat me until I'm broken if you have to, I don't mind." Tears started dropping onto the sand and I could hear Gaara gasp softly. I'm crying wayyy too much lately. Oh no... I need to talk to mama iruka..

"As long as you know that you are loved I would let you step all over me," I add before finally looking, more like squinting, up at him and the setting sun. Gaara looked confused and in pain, hands clutching his head. I get up and put my hand over his, softly, watching as he tenses up even more.

"Why? Why? I do- It doesn't make sense!" Gaara growls and I bite my lip, my hand trembling a bit. His red hair shone underneath the suns merciless firey shine.

"It doesn't need to. Not if you can feel something in here," I slip my hand past his arms and point at his heart, wearily watching his sand start wrapping around my wrist. I step back and the sand returns to his gourd, the redhead crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground.

"I feel a lot of things, in my heart. I want to understand... what they mean.. if they're... good." Gaara was unmoving as he spoke, as still as the wind that died around us.

"If they are in your heart, they are definitely good."

"You're saying this to a monster." Gaara deadpans and I can't help but scoff, he didn't even realise how much of a smartass he was being.

"Yeah, I'm a monster saying it to another monster... all shinobi's are." I grin and Gaara rolls his eyes very hesitantly before retaking his seat on a fallen rock, eyeing the blood covered sand near us. I smile weakly and pull my gloves a bit higher up my arms, my chakra needed some time to refill.

"Mika, you used..the kekkei genkai.. can I see it?" Gaara recalls and I look over at him with worry but I obey anyway, letting long white bones grow out from my wrists (after pulling my gloves down). Gaara watches silently, shivering as if someone was talking to him.

"Can we.. fight?" He asked and my eyes widen ridiculously, I have never sparred against him. When we were little all we did was play with teddies and what not. Never ever- ever. I have sparred with Naruto, Shikamaru- everyone from the academy. Gaara.. he.. was always different. I felt like I had to protect every aspect of him, his heart- mind. All of him.

"You hesitate, are you scared of me?" Gaara questions suddenly and I blink, a weary smile on my face when I felt Kakashi's chakra nearby. Checking on me.

"I'm... I don't want to hurt you."

"You underestimate me?" Gaara sounded pissed now. I stood up quickly and rose my hands in defence.

"Absolutely not! I'm sure you'll win, I just.. I could hurt you and I.. I can't handle doing that.." I try.

"You already did," Gaara's sand attacked quickly and it took a second for me to jump back where I was safe. We lock eye contact and the certainty in Gaara's eyes was enough, no more talking. I decide to go with taijutsu, taking my gloves off and letting bone grow from my bloody knuckles. His sand moved towards me with terrifying speed and accuracy and for now all I could do was run and dodge. Oh and I was trying to find some sort of pattern to it but.. I couldn't. It was just sporadic bursts of blood lust powered sand, aiming for my vital spots every time. Gaara was just watching me; his sand moving by its own will like it had tended to do when he wasn't in control.'though I could see his hands raised to grant it this freedom to attack.

There! An opening! I leap towards him and start slicing the daggers from my knuckles at him with speed that could only be accomplished without my gloves. Gaara's sand instantly pulled back and protected him, now he was on defensive. I couldn't stop or else I'd be shredded to pieces, so I moved as fast as my body could allow me, my bones growing as I finally attempt my favourite attack. Small bones grow from my finger tips whilst I have the longer ones out of my knuckles, I jump closer so that Gaara was in good reach and I swipe at him.

Red hair fell to the ground and a small droplet of blood joined it- I had barely grazed his cheek. I leap backwards and retract the bone, my body aching slightly.

"Even with those weights off you're not moving fast enough, is that because of exhaustion?" Gaara asks, making his sand pull my leg and then fling me into the air. I grunt and run away from the hidden sand that was all over the floor, sweat once again dripping from my forehead.

"Half exhausted and the other half if just the fact that you're too fast for me.." I respond softly. Unable to silence my scream when he slammed a wall of pure rock towards me, knocking me out instantly.

When I woke up again I sure as hell was not expecting Kakashi to be sitting next to me, between Sasuke and I. He was reading his book with clear humour in his eye and I almost didn't want to hit him as hard as I could. Not that he let me anyway, he caught my gloved, bloody and bruised fist before it could break his jaw. Kakashi groaned and set his book down, tilting his head and staring at me solemnly.

"You almost got yourself killed, a thank you would be appropriate," Kakashi mumbles and lets go of my fist, watching me shift away from him and hold my pain filled hand to my chest. We had a short staring contest before I tasted sand in my mouth and blinked with shock.

"G-gaara! Where is he??" I leapt towards Kakashi again and almost stepped on Sasuke's sleeping body (which was looking very worse for wear). Kakashi stood up and stretched a bit.

"Terrorising people, I'd assume. He almost killed you so I had to scare him off.. next time train with someone who doesn't want you dead," Kakashi suggests and I lower my gaze, anger pouring through me.

"He doesn't want me dead." I hiss, earning an eye roll from the Hatake.

"Not what it looked like to me, I'm surprised that you're up already. Anyway, I found you someone to train with that won't... successfully kill you, you're to meet your temporary Sensei's at sunrise." Kakashi states listlessly, taking his book out and reading it as he steps back towards Sasuke's sleeping body and sits down next to it. I stand there, anger pulsing through my curse mark but there was also.. natural pure anger. Kaguya blood lust, perhaps. I'm not an idiot, I know that almost all Kaguya's were blood lust filled mindless weapons and that I shouldn't be any exception. Except I am. I.. want to be, anyway. I try to be.

"Whatever," I rush out, turning around and walking away from the jonin, my kunai returning to it's place in my weapon pouch. I'm not a weapon. I'm a protector. Then why do I want to turn around and tear Kakashi limb from limb? I mean it's so obvious that I'd get my ass kicked. He knows that I have injuries and he'd use it against me. Adrenaline could stop th- why am I even arguing about this? He's my sensei.. he let Jay die, why does he deserve to live? Because killing him would prove his theory right. I'll go awol eventually, I'm a Kaguya. I stand up and jump down from the hill, landing on the ground with a fire in my eyes.

"Yeah fucking right, I'm only half Kaguya."


	11. Chapter 11- Everyone can change

This dream was odd enough already. Mainly because it wasn't a nightmare. It felt like the nag of consciousness, picking at my brain. I had been on the run for months and this was the longest break I'd had in weeks; not quite sleeping but definitely not awake. My torso tied was tied to a trunk, by yours truly. Cause if I fell then I'd be as good as dead.

My eyes snap open and I lean forwards, the rope pulling against my stomach. The dark cool air blows against my bruised and scratched up skin. Today is.. my birthday. Better yet, Mikano's birthday. My deceased twin sister...If it weren't for me she would be ten years old. She probably have long black hair and hopefully I'd remind her to eat well so that her body was healthier. I had promised her that I'd find a new home by the time we turned ten, I promised us a new home. I clench my hand into a fist, letting some tears fall from my eyes. I hear footsteps and I quickly untie the rope and use a sand teleportation, getting myself behind the intruders.I had heard four feet- but now my eyes are staring into that of a large deer. I relax a bit and reach out to pet the large creature.

Suddenly the deer vanishes and is replaced with one of the people who attacked me earlier that day.

"Finally, you're all mine Kaguya," She hisses and my eyes widen. They never mentioned my name before. I sniff the air and send the weird girl glare, why is she on her own? She had at least two team mates last time..

"Why are you hunting me?" I ask, using my kekkei genkai to make small sharp bone daggers grow from my palm. The girl stares at me with wild eyes, the darkness only making her creepier.

"My lord wants to use your body-your ability. You will make my family rich," She says in a sing song voice, making goosebumps grow on my arms. My body? My ability? What could anyone do with my ability? Is his lord like my mother? Using me for protection?

I easily dodge attacks from the woman, keeping my bone dagger hidden in my palms. The second I have an opening I slam my palm against her chest, letting the bone grow to be 2 metres long. Bright red blood contrasting against the soft white bone. I pull the bones out of her and undo my kekkei gengai, letting out a breath. The womans body collapses onto the floor, her blood pouring all around her. I stare at her body with furrowed eyebrows, putting my foot against her back.

"Who? Who is your lord?" I ask, but it was useless, the woman is dead. Very dead. Theres no point talking to her. Slowly I take my foot off of her I let out a loud sigh, sniffing the air and wincing. Her friends are on their way.

I quickly put chakra into my feet and start running as fast as I can, trying to remember the directions I was given. The village hidden in the leaf, in the land of fire. My passport only allowed me to stay 3 weeks tops, but that was plenty of time to hide from...whoever these guys are.

When did I fall asleep? I sit up and look around lazily, the sun very much risen. Shit, I'm meant to meet my new temporary sensei.. A hand finds itself atop of my head and I had to try hard to suppress my shout of shock. I only calmed down when I heard Sakura's squeaky happy voice greeting me.

"Morning Miiiika!" Sakura leans down and smiles at me, a hand holding my shoulder softly as I tried to climb up. She pushes me down slightly and I raise an eyebrow with confusion. She slowly kneels down and holds down both of my shoulders, using chakra control against my aching muscles.

"Uh.. let me up.. _please_.." I draw out slowly, pretty fucking confused as to why the pinkette was holding me down so firmly. Sakura laughs sheepishly and tightens her grip on my shoulders, especially when the whoosh of a teleportation made me tense up. A smell filled my nose that made my skin crawl and my eyes widen. If Sakura weren't there I'd blow the whole place apart.

"Sensei didn't tell you.. did he?" Sakura asks softly, Iruka knelt down and watching us wearily from nearby. Sakura was doing some chakra control training with Iruka, as per my request, and in return she helped him teach classes. Little kids admired her and behaved better, Iruka considered dying his hair pink for the cause. I hiss lowly and roll my shoulders underneath the Kunochi's hands, my curse mark throbbing painfully as I feel my anger rise with every passing second.

"Why the fuck are they here?" I growl, trying to turn around but not wanting to hurt Sakura. Plus.. she is pretty strong with that chakra control. She's not the only one who can do it though. I close my eyes and concentrate and suddenly Sakura's pressure on my shoulders is almost weightless. I slowly stand up, the pinkette losing her balance for a second but quickly getting into a fighting stance. Guarding those.. killers!

I turn around and electricity started pulsating from my hands, chirping and singing the song of their death. The twins. They both looked paler and skinner than last time, more than a few bruises all over their skin. Kakashi stood next to Sakura and ruffled her hair softly, sending me a stern look.

"Maa, your loyalties lie with the hokage, right? If they did you wouldn't even thinking about killing these two." Kakashi calmly explains, gesturing to the two blondes (who were glaring me down with intense hatred). I growl lowly and the electricity in my hands gets louder and brighter, Sakura took a step behind Kakashi.

"Iruka-sensei, take Sakura-chan home." Kakashi notes, appearing before me and grabbing my hands casually. I put as much of my electricity into his hands and he doesn't even blink, he watches me listlessly.

"Mika, you're not as strong when you don't concentrate. Let me show you," Kakashi sends me a closed eye smile and suddenly I'm on the floor spasming wildly. What the fuck? I look up at him and catch him shaking his smoking hands, I grin and jump up, pointing at him accusingly.

"I did hurt you! You hid it!" I shout and Kakashi rolls his eye, the twins watching us with discomfort and restlessness. Apparently they knew better than to attack with Kakashi here.

"Yeah. When you didn't know that you were pretty intimidated, huh? So if you hide your anger, these criminals would think that you're super confident. Intimidation is important." And after briefly resting his hand on my head Kakashi disappeared to continue training Sasuke. I catch a kunai and redirect someone's punch. The two start double teaming me, only using Taijutsu since they didn't have kunai on them and probably stole that one from me when I was asleep.

About five minutes later they were both sitting on the floor, my eyes were clouded over as I stared down at them. They were too weak to stop me this time.. I could kill them.. I slowly lean down to their level and growl in the lowest and feral way, tilting my head to avoid Yuu's headbutt. I stand up and dust myself off, putting my gloves on the floor and staring at my scabby bruised knuckles with disgust. It is seriously gross.

"Why won't you kill us? After what we did? Are you really on his leash?" Ryu asks, flinching when I abruptly turn around and snarl at him. Yuu starts chuckling and I turn to her, eyes burning with anger.

"Nooo, she's in denial. She thinks that she's more than some Kaguya."

I was about to respond when a body suddenly collided with me and I was underneath a black haired, grey eyed girl with a deadpanned expression. The girl looked a lot older than me, taller too, her hair was long and straight and her headband was worn around her neck (proudly putting the Kaguya clan tattoo on her forehead on display). She wore a black skirt with fishnet leggings underneath and she wore a red crop top that stopped just below her breasts (a fishnet shirt on underneath said crop top). Her skin was fairly tanned but pale compared to my sun kissed skin heh.

"Mika.. Kaguya?" The girl asks lowly, shifting a bit but continuing to pretty much straddle me. I glare up at her but no matter how hard I struggled she just stared at me, unmoving. Eventually I nod, watching her warily. The apparent Kaguya's light pink coloured lips curl up slowly and she looks back at the twins.

"I'm your twin sisters maid, Kaida Kaguya. You two weren't the only ones." The girl leans down and starts pinching my cheeks, eyes filled with humour but expression otherwise blank.

"You look just like her." Kaida finally decides, climbing off of me and standing at my side, glaring at the twins now. Said blondes were breathing heavily and glaring at the two of us.

"Are they needed dead?" She asks and I just start at her with confusion. Kaida looks at the twins silently, lips curling up into huge grin as she tilts her head mockingly.

"You two grew up looking just like your parents, asides from the whole knife through the throat part." Kaida calmly insults, smiling even more when the twins both charge for her, tears spilling from their eyes. Kaida easily dodged and in less than seconds the two were on the floor with strange curled blades against their throats. I'd compare to them the Kirpan type blade but the curve was almost a scythe like and the blades were thick and golden. Kaida looks at me expectantly and I finally find something to say.

"What? Who? Why? Uhh Kaida?" I try and she continues to stare at me expectantly.

"Shall I kill them in our families honour, Hime?" Kaida asks and I almost fell backwards in shock. H-hime? I shake my head weakly and the twins are knocked out in seconds. Kaida stands silently by their bodies and stares at me, I stare back. She continues to stare.

"Kaida.. you were Mikano's maid? Why? Why did you call me hime? Why are you here? Who else is in your team? Are you in league with Orochimaru? Are you.. did you know the Kaguya clan?... why are you here?" I rush out and Kaida blinks very slowly, grey eyes emotionless.

"Maid, servant, protector; call me what you want. I am a loyal guard to the last survivor of the clan and that promise remains the same even now, even if you chose to be a Raidon clan leader instead. My other team mate was in love with Mikano and they left to return to the sand.. they hate you Hime.. I'm here to protect you, Orochimaru doesn't care about your safety therefore he is an enemy of mine. I am 18 years old and yeah I was with the clan before they died, I got lucky and here I am." Kaida bows softly and looks up through her eyelashes innocently. I still couldn't grasp what the fuck she was saying.

"Kaida.. you're from the sand..?" I draw out, pointing at her neck. The long dark haired adult smiles dryly and tugs the headband off of her neck, stepping on it and looking back up at me.

"My loyalty lies with my clan, we can rebuild the Kaguya clan in the leaf if that is what you'd like-"

"Maa maa, what is going on here?" Kakashi barely had time to dodge when Kaida attacked him with those blades again, moving with the speed and silence of a snake. The grey eyed girl only stops when Sasuke jumps down and glares at her with the sharingan. She slowly steps back to me and tilts her head backwards in my direction.

"The Uchiha smells like you, is this your team?" She asks and I seem to finally snap out of the daze, yanking the girl behind me and glaring at her.

"Yes, they're on my team. I'm so sorry for her.. she just showed up and started calling me hime and I think I'm stuck with her now," I admit weakly and Kakashi glares at the girl behind me, wrapping a bandage around his now bleeding arm.

"Yes, you are stuck with me. You're my faithful Hime and I am your mere bodyguard." Kaida once again falls to her knees melodramatically and I send Kakashi a look that begged for help. The jonin rolls his eye and crosses his arms over his chest, looking suspiciously at the knocked out twins on the floor.

"She is you and you are Naruto." Sasuke explains lowly, talking for Kakashi. Apparently he knew me well because that made perfect sense. I look back at the confused Kaida and then back at the annoyed Kakashi.

"So you're starting a gang, Mika?" Kakashi asks and I look back at Kaida once again. I send a helpless smile to my sensei and he rolls his eye again, pushing me out of the way and standing in front of the girl. The unnecessary physical push apparently made Kaida angry because her two interesting looking blades were out again.

"You want to stay in the village, right? Maybe you should put those away then. Unless you want to become a wanted nin. Now, you want to stay in the village and serve as Mika's uh body guard, right?" Kakashi kept his blank expression as Kaida silently nodded, watching me walk towards Sasuke from the corner of her eye. I ignore whatever my sensei is doing and smile lazily at my teammate.

"How's sensei treating you?" I ask and Sasuke tilts his head towards me, dark eyes with delicate black lashes and almost perfectly shaped dark eyebrows glare through me.

"It's been a day, only you can have life changing events in a day." Sasuke finally says, turning his head back to our Sensei and clenching his hand into a fist. I think Kakashi was half lecturing Kaida on the rules and half interrogating her.

"He's teaching me the chidori, you already know it.. don't you?" Sasuke asks and I hum in agreement, the hand seals reflecting in my mind as I remember the classic move. Mine was different to Kakashi's and I sure as hell didn't call it the chidori, I just have referred to it as that ever since I learnt about Kakashi's self made move. Mine is nowhere near as dangerous and quick.

"I could teach you the Raikodan, if you'd like. That one is easy enough- just have to have a clear head so that the electricity doesn't fight back and put you in a storm of pain." I giggle slightly and smile at Sasuke, who seemed less than impressed at the fact that I just laughed at myself. Plus my joke really sucked. Sasuke looks at Kakashi who was still leant down over the bored Kaguya and then he looks back at me.

"After I perfect the chidori," Sasuke decides and I smirk, putting my hand on my chin and grinning evilly.

"Only if you do some speed training with me after the chunin exams..I need to get fast," I note and Sasuke's straight face turns into a frown, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Do I have to train with you?" The uchiha questions and when I nod he sighs and pushes his hand out, a pinkish tinge on his face from my loud victory cheer.

"Sweet!" I slap my hand into his and we shake it once before separating. Kakashi had finally finished and Kaida was suppressing a yawn as she walks over to me.

"So, tonight we're taking her to the Hokage.. since you and Sasuke cannot be separated, that or I leave you both here and I handle it myself." Kakashi groans and Kaida steps behind me, a calm expression once again on her face.

"Leave us here, with the twins aroun-"

"Yeah ok, we'll all go." Kakashi grunts, picking up the unconscious twins and waking them up. The white haired male looks at me and points at Kaida with irritation.

"She is just watching, ok?" Once I nod Kakashi grabs Sasuke and teleports back onto their own hill. Kaida clears her throat and I glance back at her, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Am I sitting out for today, Hime?" Kaida asks, eyes on the floor or maybe her feet. I rub my shoulder and sigh, why is she my responsibility?

"Yeah, we should probably listen to Kakashi-sensei for now." I decide and Kaida suddenly looks up, grey eyes shining from tears.

"People don't like us, the Kaguya's?" Kaida's bottom lip quivered slightly but with one deep breath she regained some of her composure and just continued to look at me with sad eyes, it didn't really sound like a question, though.

"No one does, I thought you didn't care.." I attempt and the grey eyed woman shakes her head, cracking her knuckles anxiously as she did so.

"I don't like it, especially since no one here seems to know me but they act like they do.. I'm not bad.. I just do as I'm told." Kaida clenches her hands into fists and our sincere moment was interrupted by the shift of chakra in the air, a large katana in both of the ex chunin sensei's hands. Ryu was staring at me with hatred whereas Yuu was simply smirking dryly.

"I guess we should do what we came here to do, teach you some stances for sword fighting and sword use. You'll be using that disgusting kekkei genkai to make your swords." Yuu explains slowly, flinching when Kaida growls but sits down on a nearby rock. Ryu takes his turn to speak and puts his thumb up.

"First we will practise attacking stances and how to quickly change between them," Ryu explains, putting up a second finger. "Then we will practice defensive stances and changing between them quickly," Ryu smirks when he puts up his third and middle finger.

"Two verses one."

Time skip

I expected this to be somewhat fun, but I guess they were taking this seriously. Three hours later and I'm still learning new stances for attacking. The bones in my wrists were stretched out to be the same length as the Yuu's Katana. Yuu was doing the poses and Ryu was naming them and explaining what they were used for. Most of them were fairly simple buthe rest were incredibly complex and usually ended with me on my ass, the stances on their own were easy but they needed me to change between them and if I wasn't quick enough..

"Go from the sha no kamae to the o gasumi. to the shin no kamae!" Ryu lists off lazily, Yuu watching every hesitant move like a hawk. I manage to get to the o gasumi easily enough but when I tried to picture the last one my mind drew a blank and Yuu kicked my hard in the back. I fall onto my stomach and roll onto my back quickly, glaring up at the blonde. Yuu just smirks and gestures for me to stand up, I retry the positions again and when there was no blunt force I look up with shock. The twins nod in harmony and I grin, cheering and jumping around.

"Now you understand the basics.. lunch break!" Ryu calls out with a grin, I turn around with shock but before I could talk my stomach urked loudly; so I sat down and watched the two chunin take their food pills. I don't have any food pills on me.. Kaida slid next to me and started munching on an apple. I look at her meekly and sigh, I felt like I was on a leash and that Sasuke was the one on the other end.

"Hime, I must say. For someone your age you really shouldn't be eating so much," Kaida suddenly spits out, poking my tummy and flinching when I push her away. I knew I was a bit.. bigger than most but it wasn't.. I'm not overweight.. I look down at my body, my thighs and all. I definitely wasn't like Sakura, she was gorgeous.

"Kaida-san, should I eat less? Am I unhealthy?" I suddenly ask, pouting when the twins both start cackling evilly. Just ignore them. Kaida tilted her head and moved closer to me, staring at me and smiling.

"Not unhealthy, just not skinny." Kaids states calmly, taking a final bite of her apple before throwing it away. I sigh and look away from my body with disgust.

"You can't be muscley and skinny at the same time, idiot," Yuu calls over from their side of the clearing and Kaida rolls her eyes, standing up and stretching.

"I suppose, still.. my hime should be gorgeous and powerful." Kaida explains, this outright made my stomach clench. Am I not already attractive? When Kaida saw my upset expression she tilted her head with confusion.

"Is something bothering you, hime?" She asks, leaning down and looking at me. She was so lean and tall and pretty.. what does that make me?

"No..."

Time skip to a week later (they continued training and were now up to the spars)

"Haven't you taken enough from me?!" I cry out, fed up with the insults and shoving and patronising words. The twins glance at eachother and step towards me in harmony, hatred in their matching eyes.

"You took my whole family, your clan ignored our cries of pain and begs for mercy. Why should I care about yours-"

"BUT JAY WASN'T A KAGUYA! She didn't do ANYTHING! She did not deserve this! She was innocent! Happy! She never hurt any body!" I cry out, aware that Kakashi was now keeping an eye on my yet again. Kaida was even standing up now. The twins didn't even blink, not a shit given. I didn't understand!

"SHE HAD A FAMILY! I CAN BARELY LOOK HER MOTHER IN THE EYE BECAUSE WHENEVER I DO SEE HER IT JUST REMINDS ME THAT MY HURTING IS NOTHING COMPARED TO HERS! YOU KILLED SOMEONES DAUGHTER! SOMEONE'S PRIDE AND JOY! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME, SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS!" I scream, my throat being torn apart as sobs starting bursting from my throat. Yuu takes a deep breath, hands trembling slightly as my speech finally struck a nerve. Ryu was looking away from me.

"It was a necessary evil."

"OH BULL FUCKING SHIT! SHE DID NOT ASK FOR THIS! SHE WANTED A FRIEND, IS THAT SO WRONG? WHY DID SHE GET PUNISHED JUST BECAUSE I AM A PIECE OF SHIT? WHY DON'T YOU CARE? DON'T YOU REALISE THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU KILL AN INNOCENT TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL, BUT AN ENTIRE FAMILY?! YOU ARE FUCKING WORSE THAN I AM! DON'T YOU SEE THAT? YOU MANIPULATIVE FUCK!" I was seeing red and my curse mark was pulsing with ice cold hatred, Yuu had to cover her mouth as tears started building in her own eyes. Ryu just stood silently, though I could see he was shaking violently.

"You asked me where my heart is, I heard it loud and clear.. but where is your heart?" I whisper, my hair sticking to my cheeks as I cry my pain away. All of the pain. Kaida wasn't standing next to me anymore, she was kneeling on the ground and praying for someone she didn't even know.

"We're sorry, ok. It doesn't matter even if we are sorry, she isn't coming back." Ryu stood next to his sobbing sister and held her shoulder tightly. Yuu looked up at me and I saw a glimpse of a child who just wanted to avenge her mother. A child who was so scared and hurt. I lower my head and bite my lip.

"And she never will, death is permanent. Killing her didn't bring your family back and killing me won't either." I remember what Yoshino (Shikamaru's mother) had told me and it made my heart pound with a new warmth. I slowly walked towards Yuu and Ryu, my hands held out.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I know that my clan is an awful one. If I could have done something I assure you that I would have." I blink in shock when Yuu grabs my hand tightly, after a few seconds Ryu grabbed my other one. I sure as hell didn't expect them to snap both of my wrists and slam my face into the ground, if Kaida and Kakashi weren't there the twins would've killed me. Kakashi leapt down and quickly tied up the ex-chunin, dark grey eye cold and hard.

"You could have redeemed yourselves and made amends, I guess this trash can never be recycled." Kakashi lowers his voice and knocks both of the blondes out, he turns to me and sends me an apologetic look. I was simply staring at my broken hands with shock, tears spilling across my face for more than just one reason. Kaida starts cracking my hands into the right place (which hurt a shit ton) before wrapping them both tightly in a fairly professional sling. After Kakashi leaves with the twins, returning them to their cells, Kaida falls to one knee.

"Mika Kaguya, you spoke like a true clan leader. That kind of forgiveness and sympathy is something that touched me to the core.. I promise that I will follow you until the day I die," The grey eyed girl slices her hand open, blood spilling heavily down her arm but she ignored it. I wipe my eyes with the back of my arm and slowly kneel down too. Kaida suddenly slapped her hand on my face, all I could taste was metallic blood and in an instant I had kicked her away from me, spitting out her blood.

"What the fuck?!" I shout with mild disbelief, furiously trying to wipe the blood away. Kaida just grinned lazily and bandaged her hand.

"It's my _own_ _personal_ blood oath-"

"Ah _no_ , it's _disgusting_. Do that again and I'll _punch_ your teeth in!" I threaten, leaping towards her like a fucking trex since my hands were out of order for the time being. Kaida ran away from me and started giggling loudly, falling onto her back and laughing even louder when I stand above her, sneering down.

"Ne ne, Hime! You'll hurt yourself!" Kaida leaps up and hugs me tightly to keep my arms at my side, I groan and begrudgingly sit down with her, catching my breath and drinking some water.

"Kaida, we're friends. Ok?" I smile and Kaida looks away, blushing tremendously.

"Ah.. Ok Hime.."

Kakashi had appeared next to us and watched with humour as Kaida leapt away from me and coughed lowly.

"Those two'll be in jail for a lot longer; thanks to that act of betrayal. I won't be able to find a replacement to train you, Mika, but I'm sure you'll find away to entertain yourself. _Cya_!" Kakashi gave us a peace sign and disappeared back up onto the clearing with Sasuke. Kaida looks around the clearing and start collecting fallen kunai and weapons, piling them up around me before sitting down and sharpening them. She had her talk with the Hokage and throughout the month she'd need to pop in and answer any and every question she was asked. At first she refused half of them but after I yelled at her she was much more responsive. Apparently it wasn't too hard to get her to join this village, it was just a matter of talking things out with her old sensei and the kazekage.

She also was getting promoted to a chunin, definitely, after the exams finished. Kaida was ridiculously powerful and it made me weary of her by the minute. Even though at the moment she just acted like a loyal pup. Whilst she sharpened weapons I started going over my sword fighting stances, wearing my weights this time to keep my muscles growth at an all time high. I should buy some heavier ones.. there is only so far I could get on 50 each arm.

Maybe I could get some leg weights too.. geez that sounds like a total pain. Even more painful is the fact that there are still three weeks left.

"What did Mikano talk about? When she was in your team.. did she mention me..? Does she hate me?" I look over at Kaida as I continue fighting an invisible opponent, weaving and striking at air. The grey eyed woman looked over at me and whistled lowly.

"Mikano-sama was a bitch, she never cared about anything or anyone that wasn't herself. She talked about you in spite.. mostly. Saying that you stole her ability and how she was meant to be the prodigy and now she was stuck near dead and as Orochimaru's backup plan. She really hated you," Kaida bluntly spits out, casually continuing to sharpen mine and her weapons. I shiver slightly and move even faster, my arms aching a bit due to the broken bones.

"She wasn't always like that, she used to be the smartest person I knew. She could do anything even though she was blind, she was stronger and better than me. Mikano did always hate Gaara.. maybe she was jealous.. because she thought of me as her little tool.. like Kaa-san an-and Raizon-sama," I hesitate, knowing that if I was right than I was playing into Mikano's manipulation completely. I was just a tool to all of them. Kaida grunts and stands up, lifting my arm up a smidge and nodding slowly, I nod and continue the stances as she watches me.

"Raizon was her grandfather, yeah? She adored him.." Kaida informs me, lowering my arm as I get into a different set of stances. I tsk at my mistake and continue with my arm a little lower, it felt a lot more natural in that position.

"Adored? He beat the shit out of me whenever he got the chance and his idea of testing was breaking every bone in my body and recording how long it took for them to heal," I sulk, turning around and ducking as Kaida starts pretending to fight me. She set a faster pace for me so it was harder to keep up the conversation. She was mainly on the offence whilst I dodged the imaginary sword.

"My parents didn't care about raising me, I'm pretty sure they just handed me to some poor villager and eventually when I was old enough to do some damage I stayed with the clan head as a body guard... the kaguya's were pretty awful." Kaida breathes deeply as she starts getting into more defensive stances, me moving into more offence based ones. I look up at her and smirk weakly, clenching my hands into fists. We had silently decided on a taijutsu spar and it began instantly. We both moved quickly and without any restrains, though I really didn't want to punch her and shatter my bones..

"Your... parents?... how cruel!." I huff out, dodging some well aimed kicks and using my chakra to leap away from her at speeds that she couldn't follow. Kaida nods and rushes for me, fists moving in a vicious and precise action. I bring my fists to my chest and twist to dodge her, landing a weak blow on her stomach before jumping away again. Kaida snickers and stops, stretching and falling backwards into a sitting position. I smile dryly and sit down in front of her, tying my hair into a tiny ass pony tail. It was barely longer than my pinky finger, probably was the length of my pinky actually.

"Mikano never could grow long healthy hair like me.. when she wanted me to die in her place she cut my hair for me... it feels weird if it gets any longer," I explain hesitantly, eyes travelling over Kaida's expression (which was lazy humour).

"You suit short hair but I believe you'd look gorgeous with long hair too, are you.. erm I believe the word is 'crushing' on that Uchiha preteen?" Kaida asks, snorting when I make a disgusted expression.

"Is there anyone who earns your interest?" Kaida questions and she smirks evilly when my face lights up in a bright pink shade.

"Aheheh, not really.. I can barely chose a gender, let alone a person." I admit, covering my face when she starts snickering.

"Ohoho, you want the best of both worlds, eh? Sorry Hime but I got my eyes set on the hunk with the red hair-"

"No shit! You like Gaara??!" I shout and Kaida glares at me with the fury of a murderer. I smirk patronisingly at her and she groans, looking away.

"Not entirely, he is just appealing to me.." Kaida drawls out, a very hard to notice blush on her face. I grin and point to myself.

"Gaara is my childhood bestie! Although I kinda called dibs years ago I may let you have a go at him.. if he lets you.." I grin even harder when Kaida glares darkly at me and sighs loudly.

"As I was telling you I knew it was a bad idea-"

"Gaara's caught himself in a little Kaguya love triangle, eh?" Kakashi suddenly interrupts and I shriek with shock, jumping away from the Jonin. He and Sasuke were standing against the darkened night sky, each holding a few bento boxes. No way..

"Kakashi thought that you girls might be hungry..." Sasuke explains, dropping into a cross legged position and sitting the boxes down in front of him. I crawl towards him and grab a box, opening it and grinning with excitement. Food! Kaida hesitantly takes one from Kakashi and sits next to me, the Jonin sitting in front of her and next to Sasuke.

"Don't lie my cute little genin, Sasuke wouldn't stop nagging me about how Mika couldn't get any food and how he was so desperate to buy her the best of the best-"

"Shut up, that's a total lie." Sasuke spit out and Kakashi chuckles, opening his own box and finishing all of his food before we could catch a glimpse at what was behind his mask. Sasuke and I lock eye contact and I could see the loss in his dark eyes, he wanted to see what was under the mask, too.

"Awh I'm so honoured that you boys considered me and my hunger.." I slowly go off topic as I look down at my less than skinny body. I look between the food and my body before sighing and pushing the box away (after picking out some vegetables). Kaida and Kakashi's eyes land on me and I almost shriek under the intense glares that came from the both of them.

"Oi oi, are you planning on starving to death?" Kaida hisses, shoving the box back towards me. SHE STARTED IT BY TAKING A STAB AT MY SELF CONFIDENCE! Meanwhile Kakashi was nodding and slowly taking out a spoon.

"It would be rather tiring to force feed you.." Kakashi threatens and I instantly start scoffing my food down. Sasuke tsks and sets his empty bento box down.

"You should think about doing that for Sakura too, she eats less than enough to be healthy," Sasuke informs us, blushing when Kakashi and I grin at him. Well it looked like Kakashi was grinning, anyway.

"Or not, I don't care," The Uchiha grunts, shoving his hands in his pockets and standing up.

"C'mon sensei, I want to get out of here."

"Maa maa, such an impatient boy. Lets sit back and talk all about the _cute_ little Sakura," Kakashi winks (or really blinks but I figured it was a wink) at me and I smirk.

"Yeah let's talk allll about her cute little figure and those beautiful _eyes_ and soft to the touch _hair_! She's the kind of girl that makes other girls go _gay_ YAGH"

"Ahh Mika, you took it too far," Kakashi stares as Sasuke kicks my face into the dirt, standing up and dusting himself off. Meanwhile across the village somewhere, poor Sakura was sneezing for no reason.


	12. Chapter 12- No one will be safe

Kakashi and I were staring down whilst Sasuke and Kaida watched with irritation. It was the day of the third exam and Kakashi wanted to show up late with Sasuke but I couldn't, because there was no way they'd let me get away with it. Also Noir was now sitting on Kaida's head, honestly that fox was more of a team mascot than a partner. She already refused to fight against Naruto so I guess that was mostly true.

"I'll be kicked out instantly, don't use that Kakashi favoritism on Sasuke when I'm right here!" I shout and Kakashi sighs with annoyance, knowing full well that I was right but being a total pain in my ass anyway.

"Finee, we'll sit outside the arena and eat dango before the match or something," Kakashi sighs with irritation, teleporting the four of us to the arena. Turns out Kaida was the one who lost to Shikamaru, so she was only watching. I get inside the arena and smile widely at Shikamaru, whose face relaxes in relief at my presence.

"I thought it was just me and these killers for a minute, thank you," He admits, eyes widening when I stand at a respectable distance to his side. I smile softly, eyes meeting with the tense Gaara.

"You're a lady killer in the making, don't sell yourself short," I grin when the shadow users face turns bright red and he sputters out some sort of excuse before storming off to talk to Naruto, who barely made it on time. Before the proctor could start lecturing us with rules I slid up to Gaara and sent him a sincere smile.

"Hey there, you ok?" I ask and Gaara stares at me with slight disbelief.

"Are you not the one who almost died, because of me?" Gaara questions, sighing when I start snickering with childish agreement.

"Maybe I am but it's fine, almost dying is a normal thing for super hot and cool ninja," I explain and Gaara nods, totally not having a clue what I was saying. Thats when the proctor started talking and I decided to shut up. I listen to like half of the boring rules and lectures, flinching slightly when mine and Naruto's names are called out first. Yeesh, it still stings. Shikamaru rests a hand on my shoulder and grips it softly.

"Don't hold back, you know it'll hurt him more," The brunette reminds me and I nod weakly, taking a deep breath and letting any emotions pass me. All that was left was my target, Naruto, smiling with excitement. He didn't know that Kakashi was ready to kill me if I lost control, which was very likely since I'd been doing it all month.

"I can't wait to see how you've improved, Mika!" Naruto cheers, I smile softly and send him a thumbs up. The blonde grins and copies the action and when the fight begins he sends a flurry of kunai and senbon needles my way, nof wasting any time. He doesn't own that many kunai, he's probably using a substitution on his shadow clones like in that Zabuza fight. I leap away from the blonde and quickly throw senbon, real ones, next to all of his 'kunai' setting off an electrical current between them all and smirking as all of the Kunai turn back into clones and then poof into dust. A roar of excitement starts to grow through the crowd, shocked that Naruto had probably tricked them too.

Naruto smirks at me and starts trying to use taijutsu, to me it felt like he was moving slower than usual. Everything was easier to dodge, what was he doing? Wait.. he's wearing weights? Is that going to do him any good?

I continue to dodge his punches and kicks, finally placing my own one at the centre of his chest, winding the Uzumaki. Naruto slams into the edge of the arena and an even louder, dickier cheer grows in the audience, I scowl and stick my middle fingers up at the viewers before following up with my punch. Naruto quickly rolls out of the way and my fist slams through the wall, I quickly pull it out and dodge my bestfriends punches.

Naruto huffs and clutches to his chest, jumping away from me and making familiar hand signs. Here we go.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" He calls out and I groan lowly, easily over 300 Narutos' surrounding me. The best option was to show off and take them down with my new sword fightings/kekkei genkai moves but the easiest was to use a powerful sand jutsu that Kaida helped me perfect. Eh I guess I should show off, I start letting thin sharp and long bones grow from my wrists and wink lazily at the clones. They all start charging me, I heard roars of approval as I start going over the stances. I perfectly side step 5 different clones, turning and destroying them all in a quick spin movement. I was almost dancing through the huge crowd of bright blonde hair, dodging every hit and taking them out with one single movement. I watch as the number slowly drops to one hundred and return the bones to my wrists, quickly starting an electrical jutsu. Thanks to my walking on water practice I could use this move to the fullest, wasting as little chakra as possible.

"RAIKODAN!" My shout travels throughout the arena, the loud buzz and chirps of the electricity made my ears feel numb but it didn't matter, in seconds the last clones were all gone and Naruto was kneeling down, coughing out blood and gasping deeply. A tug on my heart almost stops me from kicking Naruto down and placing my foot on his stomach. I did it anyway, I had to. I had to show him as much mercy as I would anyone else.

"Give up." I try to sound as cold as I could but Naruto could see my tears from there, I couldn't lose this. I wouldn't lose it. Naruto shakes his head and shoves my foot away, throwing a paper bomb to get some distance. I jump a few feet back and watch as he slowly climbs up and wipes his lip, eyes filled with determination.

"I'll never give up! You know that!" He shouts, charging towards me and shouting with shock as I easily punch him away. I did feel a chakra strain after my jutsu but after getting better control I was still doing fine. My broken wrists, however, were in great pain.

"And you know that I'm stronger than you," I shout back, picking up his body from the ground and kicking it across the arena. He has to give up! I can't keep hurting him!

"We won't know that until someone wins this match!" Naruto shouts, throwing a kunai at me, I sigh and dodge it, shouting in shock when the shadow of the kunai turns out to also be a kunai and hits me right in the thigh. Fuck. I yank the sharp blade out of my leg and quickly dodge some more of Naruto's double kunai, biting my lip hard and doing some hand signs.

"You have to give up! Multi- Sand tornado no jutsu!" I shout, tornado's the size of me appearing all around the arena and moving quickly towards the blonde. Naruto gasps and sends a shadow clone to every tornado, once the shadow clone is destroyed the tornado stops and soon it was just the two of us again. That was smart. I growl, it doesn't matter, if I don't seriously knock him out the match will never end. Idiot!

"Hit me with all you've got!" Naruto shouts, screaming when I'm suddenly holding his throat and lifting him from the ground, a small bone from my wrist pushing against his neck as our eyes lock in a silent conversation. An empty threat on my end, more obvious than his orange outfit.

"Naruto just give up, please. I can't control myself enough right now, I could kill you," I attempt and Naruto just glares at me, biting my hand and in a flash of smoke I was being doggy piled by like thirty clones. I groan with frustration, that damn curse mark was throbbing with pain and blood lust was seeping through my body. I grow some bones from my fingers and knuckles, getting rid of the clones and jumping up, blood still spilling from my thigh. Naruto had set a trap, one step and I would be standing on a paper bomb in any direction. The blonde throws 5 kunai at me and I blink slowly, letting out a deep breath and shaking my head. Kakashi would stop me. He promised to stop me, to kill me, if I tried to kill Naruto.

I catch the kunai and throw it down on the bomb, leaping backwards quickly as a makeshift smoke screen fills the arena. My hands go through hand signs and soon I was making an actual dust smoke screen that was too thick for any one without sharingan to see through. I make about 9 sand clones and give them electric filled kunai, they all hunt down Naruto whilst I bandage my thigh and the slight burns on my legs and hands. I hear a scream of pain and feel two of my clones return to sand. I stop the fog jutsu and the crowd gasps when they see Naruto laying on the floor, electricity buzzing through him as he spasms randomly. The remaining seven clones fighting his own shadow clones and after a few seconds they were reduced to piles of sand. The proctor steps towards me and begins to speak, gasping when Naruto sits up and smiles, rocking a black eye, busted lip and electrocuted hair. The blue eyed idiot slowly stands up and gestures for me to come and I shake my head, he's basically unconscious ready. He should be. The amount of me that was ready to kill him was too much.

"Fuck this, I give up. I'm not going to kill the future hokage," I hiss, shoving the proctor out of my way and storming up the stairs. Why was my blood lust so out of control? I had to fight myself more in than fight than anything else, because so many parts of me wanted to finish the job. To kill him. When I know I'm separated from any prying eyes I punch the wall as hard as I can, tears freely falling from my eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" I choke out, my hands aching from not being properly healed or treated. I probably ruined any healing that they went through during that month.. I could feel the scabs on my knuckles bleeding inside my gloves and down my wrists.

"You're ignoring your fate, what you were born to do, Mika-chan," Orochimaru speaks and I flinch, the fuck is he still doing here? I thought he was done already? The Sanin smirks and rests a hand on top of my head, the pressure enough to let me know that if I even tried to call for help I'd be dead. I close my eyes and let a low growl settle in my throat.

"What am I ignoring, exactly?" I ask sarcastically, flinching when the snake summoner flicks my ear with his other hand like an owner scolding it's pet. Fucking Sanin.

"Your family heritage, you're more Kaguya than Raidon, your sister knew that, your family knew that and your village knows that. They all know that you're a murderer and that eventually you'll lose control and kill all those who are close to you. If you come with me now, I can change that. I can help you control all of your abilities and blood lust, you can be the perfect protector for Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru informs me and I turn my head, disgust obvious in my expression. The long haired fuck wasn't even phased by the sound of another match beginning. Cocky fucking prick. Fucking fuck face. I think he heard my silent cursing because he chucked and ruffled my hair in the most unpleasant way possible.

"I'm not stupid. You want our abilities, you'll just kill me when you can get what you want." I tsk and Orochimaru chuckles again. Like a cliche super villain except at least they knew how to dress, he looks like a blanket with a face. Ugly sonovabitch!

"That's not entirely true, but good guess. It doesn't matter if you join now, I only asked as it was obvious that eventually that lack of natural chakra to fight against the curse mark would lead to you losing that control you crave so deeply. Heh, and with that Kaguya blood lust you'd really do a number on all the innocent people who get in your way," Orochimaru grins down at me and I shove his hand off, taking a deep breath and meeting his eyes. My knees were shaking slightly as fear pounded through me.

"Eat my sensei's dick, asshole." I growl, storming off and joining Kaida on the stands. I kept my mouth shut, since I naturally assumed that Orochimaru only came to make that stupid offer. Kaida regards me with a nod and in response I simply smile, feeling unnerved. Naruto was fighting Neji since Kakashi still hadn't shown up, I was quite surprised that Naruto was healing so quickly. Gaara, could smell my fear and was regarding me with a confused look from the other end of the waiting area.

"You could have beat him so many times, you held back, Hime." Kaida informs me and I shrug, my body aching as I reminder that I was indeed making it harder on myself.

"Sometimes it's better to take an unnecessary hit, rather than take a deadly risk." I mumble, rolling my eyes when the black haired girl shoves me lightly. Shikamaru stalks towards me and grabs my wrist tightly, coal coloured eyes alight with his firey annoyance. He pulled his hand away when he felt the blood that started to dry there, my knuckles started to scab up yet again. He moved his grip to my hands, which hurt a shit ton. My arms were both in incredible pain, broken wrists, fucked up knuckles and all.

"You gave up?" The child genius scolds and I turn my head away, tugging my hands out of his grip and tsking softly.

"So did you," I note and Shikamaru glares at me before storming off, sitting with his team and shooting me glares every now and then. I lean over the edge of the railing, staring down at the cheering Naruto. Would he be angry, too? Judging by his shit eating grin, I doubt it. Sasuke and Kakashi finally arrive and Gaara starts his walk down to the arena, our eyes meet and Gaara's upper lip twists into a very unsure and fake looking smile.

"You fought... well?" He attempts and I send him a thumbs up, the redhead's face returns to a glare and he nods back. Gaara storms down the stairs, Kakashi was getting a replay off of Sakura and Sasuke was standing smug in the middle of the arena. I lower my eyes and sit down, Kaida hugging me lazily from behind and smirking.

"The sand god looked at us, Hime-"

"What? He looked at me!" I shout and Kaida giggles, flopping onto the ground and staring lovingly at the sky. Idiot. I turn my attention to Gaara's fight, eyes hard with uncertainty and discomfort. I didn't care about Sasuke nearly as much as I do Gaara but that means nothing; I'd never let either of them kill eachother. Sasuke was actually fighting surprisingly well and if it weren't for the chance of Gaara dying then maybe I wouldn't have jumped down there. Maybe I would have listened to Kaida and Kakashi's shocked screams but I didn't.

Gaara's ultimate defence brought a spike out to stab Sasuke and as I teleported between them it lodged right through my right shoulder, on the other side Sasuke tried to pull back but the Chidori had got me on my other shoulder. Shooting pain slammed through me and when I threw my head back to scream I saw it, a genjutsu. Orochimaru wasn't done yet. I grit my teeth and look down, tears dropping to the floor as I try to release myself of the genjutsu even though I couldn't feel either of my hands.

Gaara's siblings start talking, trying to pull the red head away from my side. I wasn't focusing, my brain was just filled with screams of pain; my screams. I could barely keep my eyes open, I just wanted to fall asleep.

The curse mark burns along my skin and whatever was holding back my chakra suddenly burst, maybe Orochimaru stopped his stupid jutsu but all I know is that the amount of chakra inside of me doubled. I start to focus it on my shoulders but I could barely feel my arms and my vision was blurry. Sand starts wrapping around me and when Gaara speaks it all became clear.

"I'm not letting somebody that loves me die." It was spat out with hatred lacing every word but I felt at ease in the sand. Even when he started moving at great speeds I could only think about what he said. Even as I heard Sasuke call for me, reminding me of the rule, I could barely nod as my eyes close off. Maybe to never open again.

Third person.

Kaida slammed herself against her ex-villages chunin, slicing their stomachs open as they stand between her and her hime. Noir was already down with Sasuke, leading the Uchiha to his teammate, since they had to be a certain distance apart and all. Kaida was so close to grabbing her from the edge of the balcony but apparently someone wanted her to jump because she was pulled backwards into the heat of a fight with like 30 sand nin. Kaida snarls and snaps her teeth at them, blood flying and covering the vicious Kaguya.

She knew that this was going to happen! How could she let it slip from her mind? Now her clans only hope was a step into her final minutes of life. She saw her hime, she saw all of the blood and how the colour left her face. If someone didn't tend to those wounds, Mika would die. After killing the useless sand shinobi Kaida grabs someone dressed as a healer nin, throws the sleeping body over her shoulder and starts following her Hime.

Kakashi sent Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru off to follow Kaida, the three genin did it with little hesitation and when Kaida saw the three genin following her she slowed down.

"A-ano Kaida-san, we're here to save Mika and Sasuke-kun," Sakura speaks up as the intense looking Kaguya glares between them. Kaida lowers her head slowly, grey eyes flashing with shock as she catches the smell of at least 10 sand nin.

"We have a tail of at least 10 ambush ninja, there is no way that any of you could stop Sand-kami at his best without me," Kaida explains lowly, Naruto nods and makes a hand sign, 30 of his clones poof into existence and Kaida blinks with surprise.

"Ah, Naruto, maybe set up 60 more and spread them out. I'll stay at the back incase the sand shinobi manage to destroy the clones and Naruto can leave a clone with me to let me know if I need to attack." Shikamaru spoke with a tense and aggressive look in his eyes and Naruto barely hesitated to follow his friends orders. With a final nod the four of them take off again, Shikamaru about 8 metres behind the others with a Naruto clone a few metres behind him.

Shikamaru knew that something was up with Mika, that she was losing her control. He never thought that she would protect an enemy nin, that sand using bastard. The redhead showed up and suddenly Mika was a lovesick murderous idiot. The Nara let out a low sigh, he really wished that Sasuke would hurry up and kill Gaara already. Before the kid genius did something stupid and tried to do it himself. Also, why was that strange Kaguya holding one of their medic nin?

Meanwhile Gaara had stopped because of his elder siblings, Kankuro and Temari's minds were boggled by what their little brother was doing. Or really what he wasn't doing. Sure, they remembered Mika. When they were little Gaara had loved her more than his uncle, but she left. Normally that meant that she'd be as good as dead to him. Now that same kid was holding the scaled girl in a cocoon of sand, growling at either of them if they got to close.

"G-gaara-sama, if you leave her in there she will bleed to death," Temari tries to explain, flinching when her brother sends a tendril of sand towards her throat. It stopped though and their brothers eyes were wide with shock.

"She'll die?" Gaara repeats and the blonde nods, gasping when the small leaf nin was placed into her hands and her brother was glaring darkly at her.

"Fix her." Gaara snarls, turning to Kankuro when he chuckles nervously. Temari shakes her head, laying the girl down on the oddly thick branch and clicking her tongue.

"Kankuro, keep watch from afar for that Uchiha cutie," Temari demands and the puppet user says no more, leaping away. The fan user awkwardly glances at Gaara, who was watching her intently.

"I will need to undress her to be able to see the entire wound," Temari speaks to empty ears, Gaara did, thankfully, turn away though. The blonde slowly peals the blood soaked yukata off of the small girl and gasps at the sight. Her left shoulder was singed on the top, blood pouring in thick bursts down her arm. That was the good shoulder.

"Gaara- I-I'll need your help. Could you put pressure on her left shoulder so she doesn't bleed out?" Temari asks and Gaara instinctively turns around, blushing and looking away again, sand was now covering the left shoulders wound and the bleeding started to lessen. The right shoulder had a hole through it, and Temari felt like she was very overwhelmed. Though she could see Mika's chalra attempting to heal the wound, it wouldn't be fast enough. Temari couldn't believe that she was saving a stupid leaf nin brat.

The blonde did need to practise her healing, though, the academy only did small wounds so this would be either a great opportunity or her last moments. It seemed that if Mika dies Gaara would absolutely kill his sister without hesitation. Temari shudders and puts one hand on the bottom of the wound, green chakra glowing on her hand and slowly building a scab. After about fifteen minutes, Temari noticed an alarming fact. Mika wasn't breathing.

"Temari." Gaara growled and his sister prayed repeatedly, gasping when a white haired nin leaps down. Kabuto. Gaara turned to the new person and started trying to attack.

"Ah! Wait! I was sent to save her, if you keep this up she will die!"

Gaara and Temari glance between eachother and slowly move away. True to his word, Kabuto starts performing CPR. After a few tries Mika took a deep breath inwards, Temari found herself sighing in relief.

"I need one of you to find some blood, I don't care how." Kabuto orders and Gaara smirks, taking off instantly in a whirl of sand. Temari slowly moved towards the odd leaf nin, blue eyes filled with uncertainty.

Kabuto was moving quickly, sealing off the left shoulder with chakra so it would stop bleeding and beginning to repair the right. Normally he'd be much more laid back but he knew very well that if Mika died Orochimaru would kill him in the most painful way possible. How did he know this? His master had been hunting for the miracle child for years, because he knew that Mika was one in a million. The last chance of a kaguya with that kekkei genkai, she would live a healthy long life compared to the other kekkei genkai holder.

Gaara returned with two corpses, Temari covered her mouth and looked away. Kabuto scoffed and gestured for the redhead to bring them closer.

"This one has her blood type, the other is useless." Kabuto mumbles, pulling out some medical equipment from his bag. Temari walked away from the scene, hands clenched into fists. They're betraying the Kazekage, all of this was classed as treason and they'd be killed instantly for even talking about it. Oh why did her brother need to be so unpredictable.

"Temari, Kankuro is outnumbered now." Gaara muttered lowly and the blonde blinks before nodding, leaping off to find her other annoying brother.

Kankuro was ready struggling enough against the Uchiha but when four other nin appear, one of which being taller than he is, he knew he would be screwed. Kaida had taken her swords out and in seconds the ninja was pinned against a tree trunk. Sasuke and her lock eye contact and she nods, the ravenette takes off quickly and Naruto follows him.

"He's caught in my jutsu, you can let him go," Shikamaru regards and Kaida pulls away, snarling at the middle child of the sand sibling team. The Kaguya hated Kankuro the most, because of literally nothing. She just did now.

"You betrayed the village just like that?" Kankuro asks her, smirking when a sudden breeze almost knocks them all over. Temari had found Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru and Sakura nod and Kaida takes off to help the others. Noir leapt onto Shikamaru's shoulder and nudged his cheek softly. Shikamaru didn't realise he was crying, until he saw the tear drops on the foxes dark fur.

"That little mini Kaguya was basically dead when I left, and since my sister isn't there healing her I'd bet Gaara changed his mind and killed her." Kankuro sneers, yelping when Sakura punches the spot by his head, bark shattering beneath her hand. Shikamaru was glaring intently at the awful puppet user, how dare he try to piss them off when his life was in their hands?

"Mika is too annoying to die," Shikamaru mutters, stopping his jutsu when he senses his father nearby. Backup. Shikaku leapt onto the branch and quickly knocked out the hooded boy, watching the pinkette tie him up and patting his crying son's shoulder. Shikamaru's tears were only dripping down bit by bit but Shikaku knew his son was in much more pain than it seemed.

"She's not dead." Shikamaru tries to sound laid back but the desperation in his voice was clear. Shikaku nods and picks up Kankuro, following the Genin to where Temari, Kaida, Sasuke and Naruto were. Shikaku instantly caught the fan user in a shadow possession, Sasuke, the only one left, sighs in relief and quickly knocks her out, tying her up with Kankuro and leaving them for the next set of back up. Shino and his father.

When they all got to where Mika was, the scene was a mess. Kaida and Kabuto were fighting whilst a leaf medic nin messily tried to continue doing what Kabuto was doing, and Gaara was fighting Naruto. The blonde seemed to be radiating with a certain chakra that made Shikaku's hair stand on end. Shikamaru let out a strangled gasp and races towards Mika, who looked better than she did 15 minutes ago but still looked like she was seconds away from dying. Shikaku wanted to help take out Gaara but considering that the blonde was currently riding on top of what seemed to be a giant nine tailed fox and the redhead was unconscious above a one tailed beast, The Nara leader decided it would be best to just help with what was going on below the terrifying battle.

Kabuto ended up fleeing and Kaida didn't try to hard to chase him, instead rushing to Shikamaru's side and watching with panic filled eyes. Shikaku was ridiculously confused, who the hell- why was there another Kaguya?? She seemed to be not hostile to them but wasn't the boy she just fought a part of the genin exams? Shikaku shook his head and went towards his son, gently pushing everyone aside and picking up Mika.

"I'll be taking her to the hospital, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Kaguya-san and Medic-nin-sensei please stand by for Shino and his father, also try to help Naruto.. not die.." Shikaku took off at incredible speeds that only a jonin could possess and he quickly found himself at the makeshift medic hut that was built safe from the battle. He takes Mika to the most skilled medic on sight and easily uses his authority to get Mika taken in instantly. God this whole thing was a mess.

Two days later

Mika's pov

Oh my god, everything fucking hurts! I-I can't move my arms! I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS! A really loud and annoying beeping sound starts getting faster and louder and the sounds of doors being slammed open almost make me flinch with shock. What the hell is going on??

"She's waking up!"

"Uh Yeah no shit! Why am I blindfolded asshole?? I mean, Unblindfold me now please!" I shout as loudly as I thought I could but my shouts came out raspy and barely louder than my normal volume. I tried to thrash or do anything but my body wasn't responding, my mouth felt dry, my lungs, neck, shoulders, arms, wrists and hands felt like they were on fire and being electrocuted at the same time. Also, I COULDN'T MOVE MY ARMS OR HANDS AT ALL!

"Mika Kaguya, please take a deep breath."

A deep breath? BITCH I AM BREATHING VERY DEEPLY! OH, she means a slow breath. I very slowly inhale, letting the weirdly cold air fill my lungs. Shit that's not air! THAT IS NOT AIR!

"WAIT STOP-!" I tried to cry out but everything started getting quieter except for that damn beeping!

A few hours later

"Why didn't you let her wake up?"

Beep beep

"Sir, please, she was about to have a panic attack and it could have reversed her healing."

Beep Beep Beep

"I understand, Naruto stop bothering the nurse. We still have at least a week until she is able to wake up again."

Beep beep beep beep

"That is how a medically induced coma works, medokusai."

Beep beep beep beep

"A WEEK IS TOO LONG!"

Slap

Beepbeep beepbeep

"NARUTO AT LEAST TRY TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK! DON'T YOU WANT HER TO BE OK?"

"If you all keep shouting you will need to be removed from the area."

Beepbeep beepbeep

"Oi, nurse, aren't you going to do something about that beeping?"

"Maa maa, Sasuke she knows what she is doing."

"C'mon, visiting time is over."

BeepBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Guys? GUYS?!

"Her body and chakra is rejecting any and all medicine.. she might end up killing herself."

Five days later

"I can't leave her, pervy-sensei. Not until she wakes up."

"Oi kid, quit calling me that in public. This job is more important than some stupid friend, this is a hokage."

"Naruto, you know Jiriya-san is right."

"Kashi-sensei! How could you say that?! You said friends are more important than missions!"

"Hehe yeah but this is different, Mika is hea.. she's safe with us."

"B-but.."

I could feel my body, unlike the other times I woke up. I could feel my arms, hands and fingers, toes and feet and all. I try hard to open my eyes and to my surprise my eyelid actually twitches, which was apparently enough to earn my sensei's attention.

"Uh Naruto.. call a nurse."

My eyes instantly open and I force myself to sit up, taking in the sight of my best friend, sensei and one of the legendary sanin. All of which looked very shocked. I was about to open my mouth to speak when a huge burst of pain slammed through my body and I had to cover my mouth to stop my screams.

"Mika!" Naruto cries out, Kakashi grabbing him before he could leap towards me. Jiriya, I believe his name is, chuckles and steps towards me.

"Man, kids these days. You do realise you're under enough sleep medicine to knock out a sanin for a week, yet you keep forcing yourself to wake up. Tsunade would hate you." Jiriya chuckles and I weakly nod, biting my hand to stop myself from crying and screaming in pain. If this is me under the influence of drugs then holy shit it must be really fucking painful without them. Tears start brimming my eyes, it hurt so fucking much. Naruto suddenly grabs my arms and softly pulls my hands away.

"Mika, I'm so happy to see you.. but you should let yourself sleep." Naruto softly spoke to me, gently pushing me back down into a laying position and dabbing a warm wet cloth on my forehead. I stare at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"N.. naruto..." his name came out as a weak whisper, the drugs making me feel all fuzzy and blurry. My blonde friend smiles widely and leans his forehead against mine, it felt so safe with him there. I have stop rejecting the disgusting liquid, knowing that Naruto would never let me down or lie to me. As it took over my body, my eye lids shut and everything returned to silence.

Final time skip

Four days later

"And she should be waking up soon." A soft yet stern voice was the first thing I hear, followed by beeping. Ugh, I hate that stupid beeping. I can even hear it in my dreams.

"She made an incredible recovery over the past five days, it's just a shame that her blonde boyfriend isn't back yet," The same voice continues, this causes someone else in the room to scoff. Followed by a female snickering.

"He is not her boyfriend, they're practically related." A very familiar lazy voice argues and that same girl giggles again.

"Oh shut it Shikamaru, you jealous idiot." The girl teases and Shikamaru tsks again, both the nurse and Ino laugh at that. It didn't hurt too much this time, the pain was mainly in my right and left shoulder and a little in my wrists. It wasn't unbearable, though. My eyes blink open and I frown, same old ugly roof as the other time. I tilt my head to the left and can't help but smile when I see the excitement on Shikamaru's face, said Nara moving closer to me.

"Hey, Kaguya, you're finally up," Shikamaru looked like he was trying hard to not smile but it was clear that he was overjoyed with it all. I smile weakly back and Ino's face suddenly appears in my view.

"You know because of some weird seal Sasuke has had to sleep next door even though he's perfectly fine. Well more like perfect and finee. So when you get some strength back you should go over and apologise-"

"Ino!" Chouji scolds and the blonde blushes and moves away, letting her two male teammates talk to me instead.

"Ah, where is Naruto?" I manage to ask, my voice a little scratchy but still clear enough to be understood. Shikamaru's small smile shrank into a frown and he turned away, shoving the snickering Ino off of him.

"He went on a mission! To find the next hokage! Sakura is probably helping Iruka with teaching and learning chakra control so you're stuck with us!" Ino calls out and I smile softly, looking back up at the roof and slowly pulling myself into a sitting position. Once I successfully do that I turn and grin at Shikamaru.

"C'mhere and give me a hug," I demand and Shikamaru's eyes widen, his frown lifting a bit. The Nara trudges towards me and sits on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around me gently. I hug him back loosely, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my shoulders. Ino coos us and Shikamaru instantly pulls away, crossing his arms over his cheat and blushing furiously.

"He missed you alot. Like nagging to visit after every mission and always bringing you fruit incase you wake up-" Ino was interrupted by Shikamaru shoving her out of the room and locking the door. I chuckle and shift backwards until I'm leaning against the wall behind me, arms rested in my lap.

"Ino is a liar, please ignore everything she says." Shikamaru practically begs me and I laugh softly, lifting my arm so that Chouji could hug me.

"Sure thing 'Maru. Does anyone know when I'll be released?" I ask and the two boys glance at eachother.

"Well the nurse said that you were kept in the coma until you were completely healed, since your sensei told them to. You're actually pretty much allowed to leave whenever." Chouji explains and Shikamaru nods when appropriate. My eyes widen and I tsk, slowly climbing out of the bed and looking down at my hospital gown with distaste. Plus the ground was cold beneath my feet.

"Of course he did, he's an asshole. Well it's too late to complain now, anyone know where I can find some my clothes? And weapons?" I ask, slowly gaining enough balance to walk to the nearby cupboards and pulling them open. All I found were bags of fruit, bento boxes and sweets. All with either Shikamaru's name signed under or Sakura's. Shikamaru slams the draws shut and opens another one, pushing my clothes into my arms and clearing his throat.

"My uh.. parents made me bring those.." He attempts and I grin, thanking him and slowly walking to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and start getting undressed, gasping when I see my reflection.

There were scales, hundreds of them, covering both of my shoulders where I'd assume I was injured. It looked.. beautiful. I slowly trace my finger along the scales, it was hard and cold, and blink with shock when I see my knuckles. For both of my hands my knuckles are covered with large scale for each one, with small ones around them. Holy shit. Holy shit. This means I don't need to hold back! These scales are awesome. Thankfully my face scales didn't increase, I could live with the shoulders but my face is already crowded enough.

I get changed into my clothes and take out a kunai from the pouch, cutting off the gloves where my fingers start. Fingerless gloves are so in style. I jump out of the bathroom and pose dramatically, grinning at Shikamaru, who blushes and rolls his eyes.

"Seems like you're fine," He sighs and I nod with excitement, tying the bandage around my waist and wrapping an arm over my Nara's shoulder.

"Lets go nag Sasuke, he probably hates my guts," I muse, the shadow user smirks lazily and signs the sign out sheet for us before following me to the room next door. Before I could even open the door Kaida and Noir had leapt towards me, pulling me into a breathtakingly tight hug.

"Hime! You idiot! You're awake!" Kaida cheers and Noir barks with joy, Sasuke slams his door open and glares at me.

"Finally, I hate this hospital. Let's go." Sasuke starts to tug on my arm and Shikamaru scoffs, nodding a goodbye to me and going in his own direction. The Uchiha pulls me out of the hospital, Kaida and Noir following me like lost puppies.

Whilst Kaida gossips about what I missed during my 'medically induced nap' I catch an incredibly familiar chakra type. With Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. What the fuck? Are we under attack again? I shove Sasuke's hand away and blink slowly, I should go and check it out..

"I need to take a shit, stay here guys," I lie easily, rushing off to the bridge where I could sense Kakashi's chakra. I stop when I catch a sight of all of them, standing on the water. I don't know who it is but.. he's related to Sasuke. I pull my gloves off and set them to the side, leaping behind my sensei and glaring at the stranger.

"Mika- Yy-you're awake???" Kakashi sputters, probably very confused. I nod softly and step forwards, scowling at the tall Uchiha and the one holding a sword.

"Who the fuck is this guy? He feels like Sasuke." I growl and Kakashi grips my shoulder tightly, shoving me behind him.

"It's his older brother, Itachi."


End file.
